Gold Clothes
by KiitCh0une
Summary: Univers Alternatif. "Qu'y a t'il de si extraordinaire dans la vie de Shaka, simple étudiant à la fac? Rien. Absolument rien. Ah, si: un cousin aveugle, un meilleur ami homo, et une mère le pensant de sexe féminin et marié. Et au milieu de tout ça, nous, on se marre. Ou pas?" Yaoi, futur lemon, warning! Majoritairement axé Aiolia/Shaka. Saint Seiya et Saint Seiya Lost Canvas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello!**

**Oui, je sais, vous vous dites "quoi?! on l'a pas vue depuis des mois, et elle ose faire hello hello comme ça?"  
Je sais, et je suis désoléééééée! Je m'incline!  
Pardon!**

**Sachez déjà que, malheureusement, depuis la disparition (vol, moi je dis VOL) de ma précédente clé et l'évaporation de certaines fics dans la nature, ça m'a foutu un gros coup au moral, et du coup j'ai pas eu le courage de les réécrire ou même d'en faire une autre depuis.**

**Alors vous vous dite surement "ok, mais pourquoi une autre fic? Elle peut pas d'abord terminer celles qu'elle a postées?"  
Ben non. J'y arrive pas. Un jour, promis!**

**Bon. Parlons moins, parlons bien.**

**Disclaimer: Pas à moi, vous le savez, personnages de Kurumada, blabla.  
Pairing: Plusieurs. Notamment du Yaoi: seul le Saga/Mû est évoqué pour l'instant.  
Rating: T pour l'instant, ça va passer au M/M+ bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas!  
Univers: Alternatif. Et voui. France, même, si vous voulez savoir!  
Note: Alors oui, OUI il y a aussi les personnages de Lost Canvas. Mais je me limite aux ors, sauf cas extrêmes.  
Et ceux qui voudraient voir du Shion/El Cid, DEMI TOUR! N'y a pas de ça ici.  
Note 2: Etant donné que je suis en prépa maintenant, je ne vous promets pas un rythme régulier... Que je n'avais déjà pas. Sorry!**

**Voilà, thanks for reading!**

* * *

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop?

- Je te dis que c'est parfait.

Assez peu convaincu, il est vrai, Shaka fixa son reflet dans le miroir, tournant légèrement les hanches de temps à autre pour admirer la coupe du pantalon qu'il essayait et qu'il trouvait décidément trop moulant.

- Non Mû, je crois que je vais plutôt prendre l'autre. Celui-là est trop...

- Trop collé à ton corps? Je t'en prie Shaka, il met juste en valeur la courbe de tes hanches et, parole d'homme, ça donne envie d'aller voir plus bas.

- Merci, mais c'est justement ce quie je voudrais éviter, venant d'hommes comme toi.- ricana le blond.

Mû sourit, pas blessé pour un sou. Il connaissait bien Shaka, et ce pour être resté avec lui depuis le collège, et le blond n'était décidément pas quelqu'un de méchant.  
Malgré tout, il y avait un moment que les deux amis discutaient -se disputaient, presque- pour savoir si oui ou non Shaka devait emporter ce pantalon-là, et surtout s'il oserait le mettre.

- Si je peux me permettre, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi bien porté.-interrompit une voix inconnue.

Shaka sursauta en fixant le miroir qui reflétait, derrière lui, la silhouette d'un vendeur souriant. Il se retourna et leva les yeux vers l'homme à peine plus grand que lui. Les magnifiques yeux verts qui le fixaient avec douceur lui coupèrent la voix et il dut se faire violence pour rester droit sur ses jambes. De son côté, Mû, devant la scène, jubilait.

- Tu vois Shaka? Je te l'avais dit.

Le blond, enfin, sortit de sa contemplation, et haussa les épaules à l'intention de son ami. Puis, détaillant le vendeur, il ajouta:

- C'est très aimable à vous et, même si la stratégie commerciale vous l'oblige, je vais tout de même le prendre comme un compliment.

L'assaut était lancé, le combat pouvait commencer. Car si Shaka n'était pas d'une nature foncièrement mauvaise, il n'était pas dupe. Et avait la jolie tendance à toujours dire ce qu'il pensait, chose rare de nos jours.  
Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le vendeur n'en parut pas vexé pour un sou, et a contrario lui sourit de plus belle.

- Oh non, je n'ai aucune obligation de complimenter mes clients, je n'ai dit que ce que j'avais constaté.

Shaka sembla se radoucir, restant néanmoins sur ses gardes.

- Eh bien... Merci. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais vous l'acheter, vous en êtes conscients euh...

- Aiolia.

- ... Aiolia?

A nouvveau, le blond vit son soit disant adversaire de rhétorique sourire.

- J'en suis conscient.

Il rit, laissant Shaka perplexe.

- Qu'y a t'il de si drôle?- demanda l'Indien, abandonnant toute idée de méfiance.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple phrase, sans arrière pensée, nous mènerais aussi loin.

Etrangement, Shaka resta bouche bée alors que Mû se joignait au rire du vendeur, amusé en effet de la tournure des évènements. Le domino faisant son effet, le blond se laissa aller à rire à son tour.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à être trop franc.-finit il par avouer.

- C'est une qualité rare.- constata Aiolia.

- Ca a plutôt tendance à lui apporter des ennuis, oui!- pouffa Mû. - Une fois, il a dit à une de ses camarades de classe que si elle remontait encore plus son string, elle pourrait s'en servir de bretelles. Elle l'a mal pris.

- J'ai fini la semaine ignoré par toutes les autres, solidarité féminine.

Aiolia rit devant l'étrangeté de cette personne.

- En effet, ça peut se comprendre. Mais c'est une bonne chose de trouver encore des personnes franches au milieu de ce monde hypocrite, c'est rare.

Shaka sourit, croisant à nouveau les yeux verts et sincères derrière le compliment. Il crut reconnaître à côté de lui le roucoulement de Mû, sorte de petit bruit significatif que seul le Tibétain savait faire et qui signifiait que grrr, en voilà un homme sexy et gentil comme il les aimait. Le blond se racla la gorge, rappelant à son ami que primo, il était déjà casé, et deuzio, c'était pas une façon de se tenir en public que de dévisager un vendeur en bavant presque.  
Et tout cela dans un langage et des mimiques connus d'eux seuls, et passant inaperçu aux yeux dudit vendeur.

- Shaka, tu n'as pas fini tes essayages.- rappela le Bélier, faisant diversion et voilant ainsi sa culpabilité.

- Ah, oui. Excusez-moi.- se rappela l'Indien en évitant Aiolia pour retourner dans la cabine.

Aussitôt qu'il y fut enfermé, il entendit les deux protagonistes se remettre à parler, pour passer le temps dans cette boutique vide jusqu'à sa prochaine sortie, mais également, il le savait, pour -du moins du côté Tibétain- se laisser aller à un léger flirt et récupérer quelques informations. Et Mû était très fort pour ça. Shaka pouvait sans exagération affirmer qu'à côté de ça, la série _Mentalist, _c'était la cour de maternelle!  
Et en effet, lorsque l'Indien sortit à nouveau, il trouva les deux énergumènes bien rapprochés par rapport à leurs positions initiales, et ils riaient presque ensemble. Shaka fixa son ami avec le regard qui voulait tout dire, et Mû lui offrit un sourire innocent mais qu'il savait mensonger. Sale bête à cornes!

- Eh bien tu vois, moi j'aime baucoup.

Nouvelle diversion, le Tibétain était doué. Shaka leva les yeux vers son reflet pour détailler les chemise blanche et le gilet noir sans manches qui tranchait par dessus. Certes, ça faisait très élégant, mais...

- Tu penses que j'en ai vraiment besoin?- soupira la Vierge.

- Tu auras forcément une occasion de le mettre, c'est très joli. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Aiolia?

Et bim. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il les avait laissés cinq minutes et voilà que déjà Mû avait trouvé le moyen de tutoyer un parfait inconnu.

- Je dois exposer mon avis de vendeur à la stratégie commerciale, ou pas?

Shaka sourit. Joli. Il avait compris le message.  
Mû rit.

- Je te demande une réponse sincère!

- Je plaisantais. Personellement, je trouve ça très beau, moi aussi. Pour êtres sincère, c'est le genre de tenue qui va à tout le monde, mais...

Il se rapprocha de Shaka et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et les ramena de part et d'autre des épaules de l'Indien. Shaka frémit.

- ... Avec de tels cheveux, ça donne une vision plus somptueuse encore.

Immobile sous le jeu des mains félines, Shaka se laissa aller et ferma les yeux, l'échine parcourue de frissons. Mû sourit en fixant le visage de la Vierge, sachant que là était son point faible.

- Ce qui est intéressant, - continua le Lion sans remarquer l'abandon du blond sous ses doigts, - c'est qu'une simple coiffure différente peut changer tout l'aspect. Qu'ils soient attachés haut, - il mima le geste en ramenant les fins cheveux entre ses mains- ou plus bas, -il mima à nouveau et Shaka failli ronronner-, voire même détachés, l'effet, le rendu, est différent.

Il lâcha enfin la douce chevelure de l'Indien.

- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal.

Shaka secoua la tête, perdant ses mots sous un vouvoiement dont Mû était exempté.  
Il n'ajouta pas, jamais au grand jamais, qu'au contraire il avait adoré ça.

- Alors? Ton avis final?- demmanda Mû dont le sourire trahissait la pensée.

- Je... Vais me laisser convaincre.

Bingo, le Tibétain le savait: un petit jeu sur les cheveux et Shaka était prêt à faire n'importe quoi.  
A nouveau, le blond se retira dans la cabine, encore tout étourdi néanmoins de s'être laissé aller aux attentions d'un vendeur. Derrière le rideau, il prit un temps pour retrouver ses esprits, mais le souvenir des douces mains glissant lentement et précautionneusement dans ses cheveux lui arracha un nouveau frisson.  
Il ressortit un peu plus tard avec sa dernière trouvaille, et Mû le détailla avec une moue boudeuse.

- Tu m'énerves, quoi que tu mettes, ça te va toujours bien!

Shaka observa la veste simple, au style anglais, que son reflet portait et ne put s'empêcher de s'accorder que, effectivement, il était plutôt pas mal.

- Moi aussi je veux rentrer dans des mini tailles!- grommela le mouton.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Mû, tu n'as rien à changer chez toi.- soupira l'Indien, désespéré.

- Mouais. T'as pas vu mes hanches. Je suis sûr que Saga lui-même les trouve trop larges.

- Saga t'as déjà fait une réflexion là dessus?

- Non, mais...

- Alors où est le problème? Moi, je suis sûr qu'il les préfère telles qu'elles sont...- coupa Shaka d'un air entendu.

Plus loin, Aiolia remettait les articles abandonnés ça et là sur leurs tringles respectives eut tout le loisir d'observer discrètement les deux clients et de laisser son regard divaguer sur la silhouette indienne, chose que les deux amis ne remarquèrent pas.

- Alors, tu t'es décidé? Ce que tu prends, ce que tu laisses?

- Je vais juste reposer le premier jean que j'ai essayé.

- Je t'avais dit que l'autre était mieux. - fit remarquer le Tibétain avec un sourire de victoire.

Shaka lui tira la langue et retourna se changer avant de ressortir avec ses articles rependus sur les cintres, pour ceux qui en avaient.

- Maniaque.

- Bordélique.-répliqua le blond.

Il sépara les vêtements qu'il souhaitait garder du jean qu'il voulait reposer et chercha des yeux l'endroit prévu à cet effet.

- Laissez, je vais m'en occuper. -sourit Aiolia, revenu, en lui tendant la main pour récupérer le pantalon.

Shaka lui rendit, souriant à son tour en signe de remerciement. Avant de passer au dur moment du paiement, il suivit Mû qui flânait entre les rayons à la recherche de quelque chose de précis... Ou pas.  
Enfin, le mouton finit de faire le tour du magasin et soupira devant le manque de résultat.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi offrir à Saga, et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps...

- Offre lui le code pénal.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Shaka! Et puis, l'amour n'a pas d'âge. Et il n'est pas si vieux que ça.

- Et ce n'était pas du tout ton prof particulier quand tu avais des difficultés au lycée.

Mû sourit d'un air victorieux.

- Du tout.

Et, riant tous les deux, ils se décidèrent enfin à aller voir quel serait l'affreux montant (surtout pour Shaka) de ce changement de garde-robe.  
Aiolia sourit en faisant passer le code barre du pantalon sous les vérifications du scanner.

- Alors, vous vous êtes laissé convaincre, finalement?

Le blond haussa les épaules, comme pour modérer cette remarque. Oui, il s'était laissé convaincre, et non, c'était surtout pas parce que le vendeur lui avait fait un compliment.  
Il n'était pas aussi manipulable!  
Passant les détails sur le prix, qui n'était pas aussi élevé que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais qui n'en restait pas moins bien salé pour un simple étudiant presque fauché, Shaka salua l'aimable commerçant et quitta la boutique. Avant de faire demi-tour après s'être rappelé avoir oublié quelque chose: Mû. Car le Tibétain, accoudé à la caisse, s'était remis à parler avec Aiolia qui, ravi d'avoir un peu d'occupation dans son magasin vide en ce début de semaine, lui faisait volontiers la conversation.  
Grommelant, l'Indien vint attraper le mouton par le cou.

- T'as fini? On a cours dans un quart d'heure, triple buse!

Et, se faisant traîner de force, le pauvre agneau ne put qu'adresser un petit signe à son interlocuteur et ajouter un bref:

- Au revoir, et merci!

Et la scène fit rire le lion.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Genre c'est dramatique!  
Bref, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésiter pas à laisser une review (même si c'est juste un message de soutien, n'aime bien ça moi! xD)**

Et à la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir! J'ai essayé de ne pas trop tarder à vous poster ce chapitre deux, mais je ne peux toujours rien vous promettre quant à la venue du chapitre trois.**

**Ne soyez pas choqué(e)s par le début, j'ai envie d'éllipses en ce moment (le chapitre trois aussi commence par une ellipse d'ailleurs!)**

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et encouragements!**

Hemere: Merci, c'est gentil! Contente que ça t'aie plu, en espérant que tu aimes la suite ^^  
Merci de ton soutient également, des fois je me demande dans quel monde on vit... Où est l'intéret de piquer une clé ne contenant que des fics Yaoi et deux films de walt disney? (on ne rigole pas è-é)

Coco: Merci! La voilà ^^

Deuky: J'ai tendance à affectionner les ambiances légères, c'est vrai. Et j'aime beaucoup le Mû/Shaka, tant en couple qu'en amis très proches :) Voilà la suite, elle tarde je sais. Merci!  
En espérant que ça te remette à l'écriture aussi ^^

Leia26: Merci! Contente que ça te plaise!

Kuuromyu: Contente d'avoir pu te faire rire! Eh oui, les "vieux" ors ne sont pas assez souvent mis en avant, les pauvres! Voilà justice rendue ^^  
Doucement avec ton clavier, le pauvre, il n'y est pour rien!

**Voilà, now enjoy!**

* * *

- N'empêche qu'il te draguait.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Mû.

- Moi je te dis qu'il te draguait.

Shaka soupira. Voilà cinq minutes qu'ils étaient rentrés en cours, et que leur prof arpentait de long en large l'estrade pour leur parler d'ils ne savaient quelle époque de la France, et déjà le mouton le harcelait.  
Il n'avait pas cessé de lui parler du "vendeur tellement alléchant" le long de la route pour retourner à l'université, et voilà qu'il profitait de l'ennuyeux et long cours de Sisyphe pour en rajouter une couche.

- Et moi je te dis que non.

- Et bien il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux.

Shaka eut un grognement exaspéré et fit mine de se reconcentrer sur le cours, où leur professeur d'Histoire tentait tant bien que mal d'intéresser un tant soit peu ses élèves, même s'il mettait bien moins d'énergie à décrire la France qu'il ne l'avait fait pour l'Espagne quelques semaines plus tôt.  
Mais la prétendue attention de l'Indien pour le cours monotone ne troubla pas Mû le moins du monde, et il continua sur sa lancée.

- Sérieusement, Shaka, il te bouffait des yeux.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Primo, tu ne sais pas s'il est hétéro ou non. Deuzio, s'il draguait quelqu'un, c'était plus toi que moi.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? C'est à peine s'il s'intéressait à moi!

- Il te tutoyait. Il me vouvoyait. Fin de l'explication, merci d'avoir joué.

Le Tibétain sourit d'un air narquois.

- Ah, je vois, c'est donc ça... Tu t'es senti jaloux?-ricana t'il.

Shaka haussa les épaules. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi aurait-il dû se sentir jaloux? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été intéressé.  
Devant l'absence de réponse, Mû enchaîna:

- C'est parce que tu as tendance à être non seulement très franc, mais aussi trop froid. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Et pas forcément uniquement dans tes propos. Tu es le genre de beauté froide, tu as ce physique qui attire et qui pétrifie en même temps, cet air sur ton visage qui te donne une aura divine, mais également inaccessible, comme si tu faisais partie d'un autre monde. Sans que ce soit forcément conscient, bien sûr!- s'empressa t'il d'ajouter devant l'air froissé du blond.

Shaka secoua la tête. C'était n'importe quoi. Franchise ou pas, il n'avait jamais mordu personne (du moins pas sans provocation), et il n'avait jamais refusé de parler à quiconque.

- C'est vrai. - insista le Bélier. - Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais moi non plus, au début, je n'osais pas venir vers toi. Tu te souviens de notre rencontre en première au lycée? Combien de temps a t'on réellement mis à se parler?

- Je ne me pensais pas si effrayant.- ironisa Shaka.

Mû rit.

- Mais non, gros bêta, tu ne fais pas peur. Tu as juste une sorte de prestance, quelque chose qui impose.

L'Indien sourit, flatté malgré tout.

- Et donc, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, car non tu ne me perdras pas: il t'aurait mangé s'il avait pu.- reprit l'agneau... Avant de se prendre une craie pile entre les deux taches de naissance qui suppléaient ses sourcils, lancée à pleine puissance et juste dans sa trajectoire.

- Messieurs, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, la sortie est comme l'entrée: gratuite.

- Alors on nous a arnaqué monsieur, parce que l'inscription à l'université était accompagnée d'une somme astronomique.- répondit Mû en souriant, profitant de la souplesse et de l'indulgence du professeur.

Il y eut des rires dans l'amphithéâtre. Sisyphe sourit à son tour.

- Exact. Mais il faut bien que l'on me paye pour vous jeter des craies.

Mû rit également à cette remarque.

- Et vous admettrez que je me suis amélioré. D'ailleurs, auriez vous l'obligeance de me rendre ma craie?

Le Tibétain récupéra le morceau blanc qui lui avait pourtant laissé une trace rouge sur le front et le renvoya à son utilisateur légitime qui n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper en plein vol.

- Merci. Et maintenant, on se calme. Un peu de sérieux, messieurs dames!

Les bruits et les rires se turent en quelques secondes.

- Parfait. Que disais-je? Ah, oui.

Et il se retourna pour noter quelques vagues mots au tableau.  
Mû soupira en frottant son front douloureux. Encore qu'il avait eu de la chance de s'être fait réprimander par le professeur d'Histoire, et non un autre.

A la fin du cours, Mû salua le professeur avant de sortir et de se masser le front.

- J'ai toujours une marque?

- Non, c'est bon. -le rassura Shaka.

- Tant mieux. M'enfin ça me dérangerait pas qu'il me laisse des marques d'un autre genre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Mû!

- Quoi? Tu admettras qu'il est rudement sexy, je me le tartinerais bien au petit déjeuner mo...

Le Bélier s'interrompit quand Sisyphe passa juste à côté d'eux et lui offrit un sourire avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre le professeur d'Espagnol.  
Mû déglutit.

- Tu crois qu'il m'a entendu?

- J'en suis sûr. Il était derrière nous, idiot.

- Oups... -conclut le Tibétain, avant de rire nerveusement.

- Ca t'apprendra de penser à faire des infidélités à Saga.

- J'ai jamais dit qu'il ne pourrait pas participer!

Shaka grimaça.

- Mû, s'il te plaît, pense à ceux qui sont un minimum hétéro! J'avais vraiment pas envie d'imaginer ça...

Le fautif ricana.

- Comme tu dis, "un minimum". Non parce que "l'hétéro" ci-présent ne s'est pas gêné pour tester avec moi.

L'Indien haussa les épaules.

- Et alors? Il fallait bien que je voie si ça me plaisait... Et puis c'est toi qui a commencé!

- Oh, pauvre pur et innocent lycéen que tu étais, je t'ai souillé! Je suis le diable en personne!

- Une certaine partie du diable tu veux dire... - ironisa le blond.

Mû fut mine d'être outré.

- Oh! Pervers!

- Allez, va retrouver ton Saga pour le... "souiller", comme tu dis si bien.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir piqué et ton meilleur ami et ton mari?

Shaka lui tira la langue.

- Nous ne sommes mariés que dans l'esprit de ma mère. Et il reste mon meilleur ami. Allez... - protesta Shaka en s'arrêtant au croisement. - File!

Le Bélier sourit et embrassa son ami sur chaque joue.

- Fétichiste.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. - rit le Tibétain. - A demain Shaka.

- A demain.

Mû s'éloigna dans la rue bondée de voitures, tandis que l'Indien coupa par une petite ruelle où seuls les chats et les poubelles vides l'observaient passer.  
En passant devant la maison numérotée 18, il s'accroupit devant le portillon et bientôt, un petit chat gris aux yeux d'ambre vint ronronner et se frotter contre lui.

- Bonjour Perle. Comment vas-tu? - chuchota le blond en grattant la tête de l'animal.

Le chaton lui répondit d'un adorable miaulement peu maîtrisé et leva bien haut la tête pour croiser son regard.

- Oh, mais tu as un collier maintenant. Comme tu es jolie!

Toute fière, Perle tendit ses pattes pour agripper le genou de son ami humain. Une clochette tinta lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit.

- Oh, Shaka! C'est donc pour cela qu'elle est sortie si vite.

- Bonsoir madame Dorian. Comment allez vous?

- Oh, bien, bien mon petit. Et toi? L'école, ça va?

Shaka sourit alors que la vieille dame s'approchait du portillon pour l'ouvrir. Elle se pencha pour attraper le chaton.

- Ca va, mes derniers résultats aux examens étaient satisfaisants, alors j'espère que ça ne changera pas.

- Il n'y a pas de raison. Tu veux entrer prendre un café?

- C'est gentil mais il faut que je rentre. Ma mère va finir par s'inquiéter.

Madame Dorian perdit son sourire et sa figure éprouvée par les années se teinta d'une tristesse nouvelle.

- J'espère qu'elle ira bientôt mieux. Tu lui transmettras mon bonjour.

L'Indien la rassura d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est gentil à vous. Bonne soirée alors. Au revoir, Perle. - finit il en frottant le museau de la petite bête qui ronronnait dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

- Bonsoir mon petit, rentre bien.

Shaka fit un dernier signe à la soucieuse dame qui referma son portail et rentra chez elle, et lui-même reprit son chemin.  
Il longea les dernières maisons et tourna enfin pour rejoindre son quartier. Devant le portail de sa propre maison, il s'arrêta et posa son sac pour le fouiller et en sortir une petite pierre rouge, comme un rubis, qu'il fixa un instant avant de soupirer. Vérifiant que personne à la fenêtre ne l'observait, il replaça la pierre, symbole des femmes mariées, sur son front qu'elle avait quitté depuis le matin.  
Et enfin il poussa la grille et rentra chez lui. Il posa derrière la porte son sac de cours et sur le canapé celui qui contenait ses achats.

- Maman? Je suis rentré!

Un instant, devant l'absence de réponse, il s'inquiéta. Avait elle fait une bêtise?

- Maman? Maman!

Il courut à la salle de bain. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Eh bien ma chérie, pourquoi paniques-tu?

Il soupira de soulagement, voyant qu'elle se coiffait seulement, d'un geste mécanique et à peine pensé.

- Allons, viens t'asseoir et raconte moi ta journée. As-tu vu Saga?

- Non maman, j'étais à l'université toute la journée.

- Ma puce, je sais qu'étudier te garanti un avenir, mais quand on est mariée comme toi, il faut passer plus de temps avec son homme. Une bonne épouse doit...

- Faire la cuisine et le ménage et attendre bien sagement son mari à la maison, en étant prête à répondre à ses besoins. Je sais, maman.

Elle lâcha ses cheveux bruns qu'elle avait noués en une natte et se leva pour prendre Shaka dans ses bras.

- Ne te moque pas ainsi de ta maman. Je te dis ça pour toi, tu sais.

- Oui maman. Mais j'aime étudier aussi.

- Et tu as la chance d'avoir un mari qui te permette de le faire. N'en abuse pas.

- Promis.

Elle l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

- Sois gentille et va te changer. Je déteste quand tu mets ces... "Jeans". Sois prête pour le diner.

- D'accord.

Shaka laissa sa mère rejoindre la cuisine et retourna prendre son sac de cours ainsi que celui qui contenait les habits nouveaux et monta. Après avoir posé ses affaires sur sa chaise, il sortit ses achats de leur protection, rangea soigneusement le pantalon et pendit la chemise et le manteau. Puis il soupira et, se débarrassant de ses chaussures, se laissa tomber sur son lit. Au plafond, seul endroit que sa mère ne vérifiait pas, le poster de Linkin Park le fixa. Le reste de sa chambre était sobre, à part quelques brûleurs d'encens, une bibliothèque assez bien fournie, et un vieil instrument de musique indien. Tout cela n'était pas trop mal, si on ne comptait pas le rose des murs et les fleurs tracées aux pochoirs, violettes ou orangées.  
Finalement, Shaka se redressa sur son lit et alla jusqu'à monter sur le bureau qui tangua légèrement pour tendre la main vers les visages des membres du groupe. D'un geste sec, il arracha le papié glacé dont les coins se déchirèrent pour rester collés au plafond.  
Plissé en boule, le poster finit dans sa poubelle. Il n'avait même plus envie de lutter.  
Délaissant complètement le pauvre morceau de papier froissé, il retourna ouvrir son armoire et en sortit un sari, rouge et or, bien assez décoré au goût de sa mère, et se déshabilla pour l'enfiler. Il attacha ses cheveux en un chignon libre qu'il maintint d'une pince dorée quand sa mère le rappela:

- Shaka! Ma chérie, descends! Ton père est rentré... Avec une surprise!

Le blond se demanda quel genre de surprise son père avait bien pu ramener de son boulot, mais avant de faire quelque supposition, il descendit. Sa mère, toujours dans la cuisine, lui fit signe de continuer jusqu'au salon. Là, il embrassa son père, avant de découvrir la fameuse surprise.

- Asmita! - s'écria t'il en souriant.

Aussi blond que lui même pouvait l'être, Asmita lui ouvrit les bras qu'il s'empressa de serrer contre lui.

- Tu as quitté Lyon?

- En effet.

- Et tes études?

- J'ai un pause, moi.

Libérant son cousin de son étreinte, Asmita se rassit dans le sofa.

- Raconte nous un peu, Asmita. - continua Sohan, le père de Shaka. - Tu réussis bien?

- J'ai l'impression, oui.

- Tu avais un groupe de musique en parallèle, c'est ça? Ca ne te gêne pas dans ton travail?

- Oh, ça ne risque pas, mon oncle. On a perdu notre batteur. Il a subit une opération et retrouvé la vue, alors il a décidé de changer d'école, et même de pays. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

Sohan hocha la tête, tandis que Shaka semblait dépité.

- Mais... Et votre projet _Blind_? J'aurais voulu vous entendre moi... Et j'aurais acheté votre album!

Asmita rit et ébouriffa le chignon de son cousin.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, on n'était même pas sûrs d'enregistrer. Maintenant, on sait que ça ne se fera pas. On tient encore un peu, mais je pense que le groupe va se disloquer.

Shaka fit la moue, mécontent. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne le rappelle:

- Shaka, ma puce, vient aider maman, tu veux?

- J'arrive!

Asmita se leva en même temps que lui.

- Tu veux que je vienne aussi, tante Âheli?

- Non mon grand, tu es gentil. Les femmes à la cuisine, ne t'en fais pas! - répondit la voix de sa tante, rieuse.

Shaka haussa les épaules sous le sourire désolé de son cousin et l'air embêté de son père.

- Allez, mon grand. Les femmes à la cuisine!- répéta Asmita en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Shaka sourit. Il avait l'habitude.  
Il rejoignit sa mère alors que les deux autres hommes reprenaient leur discussion.

* * *

Apparition de Sisyphe et Asmitaaa! Ouaaais!  
Oh, et les parents de Shaka sont made in me!

Voilà, désolée de ne pas plus épiloguer, mon latin m'attend U_U  
Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Re à tous! Bonne rentrée à ceux qui, comme moi, sont rentrés aujourd'hui! Profitez bien! (Ahahah genre)  
Bref, les cours ont repris donc... J'écris! Ahah! (Qui a dit "travaille feignasse!"? è-é)**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre trois, tout beau tout chaud (puisque je l'ai fini ce matin même!)  
Vous l'attendiez, vous l'aimez, il vous aime aussi! (Il est temps que je dorme moi.**

**Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires auxquels je m'efforce de réponde, même si je ne suis pas très constructive :)**

* * *

**Merci à vous, les reviewer! Et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent même s'ils ne postent pas de commentaire!**

p'tite-Najoua-14 : Merci! Le pire, c'est que je dois en refaire ce soir (du latin hein xD) Enfin, voilà la suite! Enjoy :)  
leia26: Merci de me suivre ^^ Contente que ça te plaise toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre trois te plaira également!  
Hemere: Héhé merci ^^ Courage courage, les explications viendront (elles sont toutes dans ma tête et sur des petits blocs notes, promis!) Bonne suite :)  
deuky: Noooooooon ne me parle pas en latin, pitié, je ne comprends paaaaaas xD  
Mis à part ça, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça t'intéresse ^^ Et oui, vive Asmita 3 Et Mû bah... J'aime bien en faire le jouet de mes délires psychomaniaques 8D (non ça ne veut rien dire) donc je l'aime aussi ^^  
Enjoy chapter 3! ^^

* * *

**Mille mercis encore! Petit rappel, ne soyez pas choqués par l'ellipse!  
**

**Bon maintenant j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse passer à la suite!**

* * *

- Ah bon?

- Puisque je te le dis.

Shaka tapa dans un caillou qui se trouvait devant son pied. Étonné de son histoire, Mû l'avait écouté raconter sa soirée de la veille, avec l'arrivée d'Asmita et tout ce qui en avait résulté.

- Et ton cousin n'a rien dit? Je veux dire, ton père à l'habitude, puisque ta mère te travestit depuis que tu es né... Mais Asmita n'a pas vraiment vécu avec vous alors...

- Il le sait. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Après tout, il est plus vieux, alors il a même... assisté à toute l'histoire, même s'il n'avait que quatre ou cinq ans. Alors il le comprend d'autant plus.

- Quand même...

Shaka sourit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude.

- Et toi? Tu as retrouvé Saga en rentrant chez toi?- demanda t'il pour changer de sujet.

Le visage de Mû s'illumina.

- Attends un peu que je te raconte! Tu vas pas en revenir!

**[Flash-Back]  
**_Mû laissa Shaka à l'intersection et traversa la rue, infestée de voitures en marche ou non, manquant au passage de se faire écraser une bonne-demi douzaine de fois au moins. Cette ville était peuplée de chauffards et d'ivrognes. Et parfois, de chauffards ivrognes. Une fois la grand-rue passée, il zigzagua dix bonnes minutes entre des ruelles plus ou moins sinueuses. Il sortit enfin de la ville et se retrouva sur une route bordée par de vastes champs et quelques maisons çà et là. Après un quart d'heure à couper à travers les champs, et après s'être amusé à suivre la vieille voie ferrée abandonnée et avoir été dévisagé par une vache qui se demandait probablement quelle nouvelle sorte de train il était, il poussa enfin le portail de sa maison et n'eut pas à sortir ses clefs, voyant de la lumière dans la cuisine. Il entra rapidement et se débarrassa de son sac et de sa veste et courut à la cuisine où il se jeta sur une masse de cheveux bleus pour l'embrasser longuement. Saga l'accueillit à bras ouverts et lui rendit son baiser aussi fougueusement jusqu'à ce que tous deux entendent un grognement, et que chacun lâche l'autre. Sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, Shion les dévisageait, les bras croisés._

_- Oh, bonsoir Shion! - claironna joyeusement le mouton avant d'aller déposer un baiser sur la joue du maître des lieux. _

_Aussitôt, la mine du grand Bélier s'assombrit plus encore._

_- Doooohkooo!- geignit il en serrant son amant qui essayait de faire du thé. - Il veut toujours pas m'appeler "papa"! Ouiiiiiin!_

_Le brun rit, et le repoussa gentiment avant de renverser la théière._

_- Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas son père biologique._

_Shion grommela et se mura alors dans un silence qu'il avait l'habitude d'user comme défense._

_- Oh, bonjour Dohko, je ne t'avais pas vu!- se rattrapa Mû en venant l'embrasser à son tour._

_- Ca ne m'étonne pas, à partir du moment où tu es entré dans cette cuisine, il n'y avait plus que Saga qui comptait._

_Gêné, Mû sourit pour se faire pardonner, et derrière lui retentit un nouveau grognement._

_- Ce serait que de moi, il ne rentrerait même pas! -bougonna le Bélier aux cheveux verts._

_Saga sourit à son tour pour tenter d'appaiser le Tibétain, mais il ne se reçut qu'un nouveau regard noir._

_- Ah oui, Shion l'a mordu. - se rappela Dohko._

_- QUOI?_

_- Maaais il avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand on parlait de toi! - se défendit le fautif._

_- Non mais ça va pas? - protesta Mû en se collant plus encore à son Saga blessé. - Animal!_

_Coupable, Shion baissa la tête et laissa son agneau monter dans sa chambre avec "ce stupide Grec au cheveux de schtroumpf qui aurait mieux fait de rester dans son pays", comme il le disait avant que Dohko ne lui rappelle gentiment que eux non plus n'étaient pas Français à l'origine._

_- D'ailleurs, -continua t'il - pourquoi l'as tu mordu? C'est normal qu'il soit béat quand on parle de Mû, ils sortent ensemble..._

_- MÛ EST A MOI! - cria le grand Bélier, de telle sorte que tout le monde dans la maison l'entendit._

_Dohko ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou soupirer et, optant pour la troisième solution, il prépara un thé à son amant._

**[/Flash-back]**

S'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche pour éviter de tomber tant il riait, Shaka essuyait de sa main libre les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Mû l'ayant rejoint au milieu de son récit sentait son ventre se tordre et lui faire mal à tant se contracter.

- Et... Il l'a vraiment... Mordu? - tenta d'articuler le blond, secoué par ses rires.

- Ouiiii! Il m'a montré son bras... - Mû reprit sa respiration. - ... Il a remonté sa manche, il avait une trace rouge, mais rouge!

Shaka crut voir la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Connaissant le grand Bélier, il le savait parfaitement capable d'une telle chose, voire pire, pour préserver son prétendu fils... Et surtout pour se l'accaparer.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait?

- Oh, tu me connais... Je l'ai soigné... A ma façon... - sourit le Tibétain.

- En gros vous avez fait l'amour quoi.

- Héhé...

- Vipère.

Souriant plus encore, Mû haussa les épaules et reprit la route qui menait à l'université, bientôt suivi par un Shaka naviguant entre le rire et consternation.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'amphithéâtre, les deux compères souriaient encore même si le rire les avait quittés. Ils montèrent l'escalier pour aller s'asseoir, attendant que le prof arrive et que le cours commence. Ils se remirent à discuter en attendant, quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, plus violemment cédant le passage à une chevelure bleue ébouriffée. Le propriétaire de ces cheveux d'habitude si magnifiquement ondulés grimpa à son tour pour venir s'asseoir devant eux, le souffle court et l'air d'avoir fait un marathon sur le visage.

- Ben alors, Aphro, ton sèche cheveux s'est fait la malle et tu l'as poursuivi ou quoi? - questionna le Tibétain d'un air amusé.

Aphrodite se débarrassa vaguement de son sac et se tourna vers Mû et Shaka pour pouvoir leur parler le plus confortablement possible.

- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est mieux. - sourit il d'un air carnassier.

Mû se pencha un peu plus vers lui, intéressé.

- Ah oui? Raconte!

- Figure toi que, comme tous les matins, je suis passé par la rue marchande pour venir... Et là, je passe devant un magasin qui avait déjà attiré mon attention mais sans plus... Sauf que cette fois, je vois quelqu'un ouvrir le store. Je me suis immobilisé sur le coup. Tu aurais vu ça Mû! Un beau gosse!

Le mouton sourit, pensant savoir de qui il pouvait s'agir.

- Genre comment?

- Genre un mètre quatre vingt cinq au moins, sûrement autant de muscles, et des yeux, des yeux verts! Magnifiques! Il m'a même salué quand il m'a remarqué, très gentiment, très poliment, avec un sourire à faire mouiller les pucelles.

- Aphro!

- Sorry. Mais quand même!

- Tout ça c'est bien beau, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es tout décoiffé.

- J'ai courru pour ne pas arriver en retard.

- Toi? Courir? Pour ne pas rater un cours? Au risque de pourrir tes fringues et de saloper ton fond de teint?

A nouveau, Aphrodite sourit, accompagnant son visage satisfait d'un rire pervers.

- Tu crois vraiment je voulais rater une miette du spectacle d'Espagnol?

Mû ouvrit grand la bouche, puis hocha la tête d'un air de celui qui avait compris.

- Prédateur. - commenta t'il.

- Amateur des belles choses, nuance. - rectifia le Poisson.

- Mais bien sûr. Dis moi, à part ça, ton fameux magasin là... Il ne s'appelait pas "Gold Clothes"?

Shaka soupira devant la conjecture que faisait son ami après la déclaration d'Aphrodite.

- Hein? Je ne sais pas... J'ai pas fait attention à l'enseigne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oh... Tant pis.

La porte de l'amphithéâtre claqua alors après avoir laissé passé leur professeur. El Cid, du haut de son estrade, les fixa d'un air parfaitement impénétrable et inexpressif.

- Bonjour à tous. Vous remarquerez que je fais un apparté en Français, profitez en pour reposer vos cerveaux, ou du moins ce qu'il vous en reste. Sachez que j'ai fini de corriger hier quelques devoirs que certains ont eu l'incroyable amabilité de me faire passer. Hier. Vers deux heures du matin. Pour un résultat magnifique, vous verrez. Ceux là, vous allez venir récupérer votre travail. Ensuite, je ne veux plus vous voir. Vous virez.

Mû déglutit.

- Mon Dieu Shaka je vais mourir il va me tuer, j'en ai rendu un moi aussi...

Shaka lui tapota l'épaule.

- Mais non mais non, ça va aller...

El Cid se mit à faire les cent pas sur l'estrade.

- Vous remarquerez que, du fait de certaines heures passées, je suis d'une humeur exécrable.. - Il s'immobilisa et les fixa toujours de son air imperturbable. - S'il y a des commentaires là dessus, prenez vous en aux fautifs qui ont le culot de me rendre un devoir digne de collégiens germaniques!

Le Tibétain, déjà pâle d'habitude, se mit à palir encore, tant et si bien qu'il crut défaillir.  
Une fois le froid jeté dans l'amphithéâtre, et le silence total parmi les étudiants, El Cid sortit les fameuses copies et les agita devant le nez du premier rang.

- Un peu de courage, messieurs dames, descendez et venez chercher vos torchons. Et encore, c'est une insulte pour les torchons.

En même temps qu'une bonne partie de l'amphithéâtre, Mû se leva, tremblant. Shaka, l'ayant rarement vu comme ça, lui offrit tout de même un sourire rassurant, et le pauvre Tibétain eut enfin le courage de redescendre l'escalier pour rejoindre les autres qui prenaient leur feuille et disparaissaient derrière la porte de sortie. Ses jambes manquèrent de le lâcher plusieurs fois, même pendant qu'il attendait derrière d'autres élèves sur un sol stable. Quand enfin vint son tour, il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le professeur. El Cid fouilla dans les devoirs pour trouver le sien.

- Euh... C'est au nom de...

- Je sais.

Mû se mordit la lèvre. Se taire, il aurait dû se taire.  
Le professeur trouva enfin ses feuilles et les lui rendit.

- Merci d'avoir un peu relevé le niveau. Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir.

Le mouton ne comprit pas tout de suite la sens de la phrase. Puis, enfin, il osa lever les yeux sur son travail et vit la note en rouge, pas si terrible que ça, et même au dessus de la moyenne. Retrouvant son sourire, Mû fut débarrassé de la boule qui empiétait sur son estomac.

- Vous semblez étonné. - commenta El Cid.

- C'est que... Vous aviez dit...

- J'ai fait une généralité... Mais il faut dire que vous n'êtes que deux à avoir une note correcte.

Il continua à rendre les feuilles aux élèves qui sortaient, la tête basse, tandis que Mû regagna sa place sous les applaudissements discrets de Shaka et d'Aphrodite.

- Alors? On dirait que tu es en vie!

- On est deux à avoir au dessus de la moyenne! - geignit le petit Bélier, sans savoir s'il allait pleurer de joie ou juste pour évacuer son stress.

Shaka rit.

- Et qui est le deuxième?

- No lo sé... - répondit Mû en haussant les épaules.

Aphrodite suivit des yeux une jeune fille, sur l'estrade, qui prenait sa feuille en souriant et remontait elle aussi.

- Je suppose que c'est elle, regarde.

Les deux étudiants aux cheveux longs suivirent le regard du Poisson. La jolie brune aux longs cheveux se rassit à côté d'une de ses amies, souriant, et commentant sa copie avec fierté.

- J'ai honte de m'être fait rattraper par une nana. - plaisanta Mû.

- Oh, ça ne compte pas, elle sort avec un Espagnol.- explica Aphrodite.

- Ah bon? Comment tu sais ça?

- Je sais tout, Mû. Tout. Enfin, tous les potins, et tous les qui sort avec qui quoi. D'ailleurs, comment va Saga?

Alors que le Tibétain allait répondre, El Cid ordonna le silence pour commencer son cours. A nouveau l'amphithéâtre sembla mort et il put reprendre, débarrassé des gêneurs et de leurs copies pitoyables.

* * *

**Voilà! Apparition d'Aphrodite et d'El Cid qui, cette fois, n'est pas seulement cité!**

**Dieu que j'aime cet homme 8) Terminator est un euphorique à côté de lui.**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésiter pas à me dire si c'est le cas ou non, j'ai des sucettes à la fraise vous savez 8) Elles sont bonnes 8)**

**Et... Je retourne faire mon latin! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all!  
**J'ai pas grand chose à vous dire sur le moment, sauf que je suis en pleine fabrication de mon cosplay de Athena Sasha pour le Toulouse Game Show qui est le week end prochain et que... Je suis pas sortie de l'auberge!

Et comme d'habitude, plus j'ai du boulot, et plus j'écris!

* * *

p'tite-Najoua-14: La voilà la suite :) Pis peut être un jour tu pourras avoir cours avec El Cid... On l'espère tous! x'D

Chibi Goldfish: Ah non désolée, je savais même pas que les sucettes à la pastèque existaient Oo  
Merci, j'aime beaucoup mettre ce caractère là à Mû aussi ^^ Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être très sérieux!  
Ne bave pas trop, ton clavier n'est probablement pas imperméable! ^^  
Merci à toi!

sdeaape: Ahah quelqu'un lui dira un jour x) Merci!

leia26: Tiens, ta sucette :D *lui tend*

Acarmetach: Merci! Je suis méchante avec ce pauvre Shaka hein? 3  
Et oui, il semblerait que Shion soit Géminovore xD  
Merci! En espérant que la suite te plaise!

* * *

Voilà, pas plus! J'espère pouvoir croiser certains d'entre vous au TGS, qui sait? ^^

En attendant, **enjoy!**

* * *

- Ouaaah, c'était la journée la plus longue de ma vie! - s'écria Mû en sortant de l'université, à dix-neuf heures trente, s'étirant longuement.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne nous ont pas ménagé. Même Aphro en est devenu totalement silencieux.

Aphrodite, amorphe, les suivait vaguement, l'air déprimé.

- Allez, souris, c'est fini!

Le Poisson grimaça.

- Comment peux tu me dire de sourire? C'était un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar...

- Quoi donc?

- L'Histoire! J'ai cru vomir, mourir, pourrir, et plein d'autre trucs dégueulasses en "ir".

Mû rit et Shaka leva les yeux au ciel.

- Remplacer notre beau professeur par Zelos! Zelos! Mon Dieu!- s'étouffa Aphrodite.

- Zelos? C'est son prénom?

- Ouais, aussi moche que lui... Bouhouhou! - Aphrodite s'appuya contre l'épaule de Mû en chouinant. - Rendez nous notre beau professeur!

- C'est vrai que le changement est radical... M'enfin il nous a dit que Sisyphe était malade...- soupira le mouton.

- Si la prochaine fois on a encore le droit à ce remplaçant affreux... Je rends mon déjeuner sur sa tête, parole!

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, c'est fini. On se fait un Macdo?-proposa le Tibétain, vu l'heure qu'il était.

- Désolé, Mû, je ne peux pas... Ma mère... Et puis mon cousin est là pour une fois, j'aimerais le profiter un peu. - s'excusa Shaka.

Mû hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner.

- Et toi, Phro?

- Désolé mon agneau, la nourriture grasse et américaine, très peu pour moi.

- Génial, je vais devoir aller faire les courses, et en plus je mange seul à cause de vous! - plaisanta ledit agneau.

- Téléphone à Saga.

- Il bosse. C'est pas grave, je vais passer à la supérette. Bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi. Et mange pas ces saloperies américaines!

- Promis!

Ils se quittèrent, l'un pour passer dans les rues marchandes, l'autre se dirigeant vers le petit supermarché le plus proche, ouvert 24/24.  
Quand il eut quitté les environs de l'université, la nuit recouvrait déjà les rues. Mû frissonna. Les lumières de la ville la nuit lui avaient toujours fait un effet étrange. C'était à la fois envoûtant et inquiétant. Il aperçut enfin, à quelques mètres, le néon éclairé du petit magasin. En quelques pas, il avait atteint l'entrée et les portes lui cédèrent le passage automatiquement. Il s'y engouffra tout en se demandant s'il allait avoir le courage de se faire quelque chose de sophistiqué ou s'il allait simplement acheter des nouilles ou une pizza. Optant pour une alternative moins Italiano-chinoise, il passa dans le rayon des salades toutes prêtes qu'il ajouterait à un plat de petits pois et de poulet, soyons fous. Après avoir minutieusement choisi sa salade, vu qu'il n'aimait ni le mais, ni les concombres, ni les noix, ni les radis, ni certaines sauces industrielles, et non il n'était pas difficile, il alla chercher un poulet tout prêt qu'il n'avait qu'à faire réchauffer. Il choisit grâce à son instinct, qu'il savait infaillible là dessus, et put enfin aller chercher sa boite de petits pois.  
Le rayon conserve l'attendait bien sagement, presque vide et presque accueillant. Mais alors qu'il cherchait les petits pois parmi les champignons et les haricots, son regard fut attiré par la seule personne du rayon. Un instant il réfléchit, puis il sourit.

- Ca alors! Aiolia?

Deux yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui et il sourit à nouveau, soulagé de ne pas s'être trompé.

- Oh, bonsoir. Tu étais au magasin hier c'est ça? Tu as bonne mémoire... Mû, si je me souviens bien?

- Exact. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Enfin c'est idiot, je ne pensais pas te voir ailleurs que dans le magasin de toute façon.

Aiolia sourit.

- Eh oui, moi aussi je mange. Etonnant, hein.

A son tour, Mû eut un sourire.

- C'est surtout le fait de se croiser ici.

- Je ne viens pas d'habitude, mais c'était sur mon chemin et j'ai reçu un appel en urgence comme quoi placards et frigo étaient vides à l'appart'.

- Ahah! Ta copine?

- Non, mon coloc'. Croisement entre un chien et un petit garçon.

- ... C'est à dire?

- Qu'il ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts sauf des conneries et qu'il remue la queue un peu trop souvent.

Le Tibétain ne put s'empêcher de rire, même s'il n'était pas sûr que la phrase aie vraiment le caractère sexuel qu'il lui interprétait et qu'elle semblait porter.

- Alors tu fais les courses et tu cuisines pour vous deux?

- C'est ça. Y a plus romantique, comme soirée, hein?

- C'est sûr... Enfin, je ne peux rien dire, je passe la mienne seul. Mon... - Mû hésita. - ... Père est à un conseil de discipline, et Dohko en réunion.

- Sans indiscrétion, qui est Dohko?

Mû se mordit la lèvre.

- Honnêtement? L'amant de mon père.

- Oh.

- Tu n'as pas l'air choqué.

- Pourquoi le serais-je? S'il sont heureux et que ça te va aussi, où est le problème?

Le Tibétain sourit.

- C'est rare comme réaction.

- Ah bon? - s'étonna Aiolia.

- Etant proviseur dans un lycée, mon père est obligé de camoufler cette partie de sa vie privée. Pas forcément pour les élèves, mais plus pour l'administration. Même s'il n'est pas uniquement de ce bord là.

- Oh, je pense qu'au fond de nous on n'est ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. - rit le Lion. - Ceux qui sont répugnés par l'homosexualité ou la bisexualité sont, à mon sens, les plus concernés au fond d'eux mêmes.

Mû crut en lacher sa salade et son poulet. Il s'attendait à une peu de tolérance, pas à un tel aveu. Il ne restait plus qu'à creuser un peu pour soutirer des informations à l'animal qui, décidément, l'intéressait de plus en plus -sans qu'il ne songeât à faire des infidélités à son Saga pour autant.

- C'est un point de vu honorable, quoiqu'assez spécial. - admit le Mouton. - Mais est ce que madame Aiolia est d'accord avec ça?

- Oh, bonne question. Pour le savoir, il me faudrait une madame Aiolia, non?

Mû sourit, fier d'avoir si aisément extorqué un renseignement qui lui semblait pourtant si important. Mais apparemment le Lion n'était pas sur ses gardes.

- Je pensais juste que quelqu'un comme toi avait été accaparé depuis longtemps.

Aiolia rit à nouveau.

- Eh bien non, tu vois! J'ai bien quelques minettes qui me font de l'oeil à la boutique ou quelques allusions intéressées, mais rien de bien concret.

- Pas de petit flirt, même pas une amourette?

- Eh non. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment je suis occupé aussi, entre mes cours et la boutique que je dois tenir...

Le Tibétain leva une tache de naissance interrogatrice.

- Ma patronne est partie voir sa jumelle à la capitale, donc elle m'a supplié de prendre la boutique en charge... C'est assez fastidieux de combiner les deux, récupérer les cours et bosser le soir et entre midi et deux pour ne pas avoir de retard, tout en gardant la boutique ouverte aux bonnes heures...

- Oh, je vois, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour courir les jupons.

- C'est à peu près ça oui! - s'esclaffa Aiolia. - Mais j'ai le droit de souffler un peu jeudi soir. Mon coloc' et moi sortons, et le connaissant il voudra aller en boite.

- Oh, je vois... Bon, je vais te laisser rentrer pour nourrir... L'animal qui te sert de coloc', et survivre jusqu'à jeudi alors. Bonne chance.

- Merci, je vais en avoir besoin je crois!

Et, amusé par cette dernière remarque, Mû se rappela enfin qu'il devait prendre une boite de petits pois avant de rentrer.  
Une fois à la caisse, il régla rapidement sous la contrainte de son estomac enragé qui lui criait des insultes que nous n'énoncerons par pour préserver les plus jeunes, et toujours sous les mêmes cris d'agonie de son corps affamé, il rentra chez lui. A nouveau, il s'amusa à suivre l'ancien chemin de fer sous le regard morne de la vache, couchée cette fois, qu'il dérangeait probablement dans sa somnolence.  
Arrivé devant son portail, il se mit à farfouiller ses affaires à la recherche de ses clefs, puis traversa le jardin et put enfin s'affaler dans un fauteuil devant la télé en soupirant. Il y resta immobile une bonne dizaine de minute, comme absent, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait faire réchauffer le poulet et cuire les petits pois. Ni une ni deux, le poulet finit dans le micro-onde et les petits pois sur le feux, cuisant doucement avec oignons, lardons, et carottes. Pendant que le tout cuisait doucement, il s'installa à nouveau devant la télé, allumée cette fois ci, pour déguster sa salade choisie avec soin, laissant le micro-onde sonner et sonner encore la fin de la cuisson. Qu'il aille au diable, cet épisode de _Big Bang Theory _lui prenait bien trop d'attention pour qu'il daigne se lever avant la fin. Et Dieu bénisse les séries.  
Malgré tout, Mû dut se lever, craignant pour la survie de ses légumes et du son du four micro-onde qui commençait sérieusement à dévier. Il remplit une bonne assiette et de poulet et de petits pois et repartit s'installer devant la télé avec une canette de soda, juste à temps pour ne rien rater du nouvel épisode.

- Bon Dieu, quel crétin! J'ai pas pensé à lui demander son numéro de téléphone! - s'écria t'il soudain, dans la grande maison vide, qui lui renvoya l'écho de ses paroles. - Je suis vraiment con quand je m'y mets!

De déception, il lacha sa fourchette qui tinta bruyamment sur l'assiette. Cette histoire lui avait coupé l'appétit... A peu près trente six secondes et sept dixièmes. Il se remit à manger, réfléchissant, sans faire attention à présent à l'épisode qui défilait devant ses yeux. Comment avait il pu être aussi dispersé! C'était le B.A Ba quand on rencontrait quelqu'un! L'idiot qu'il était!  
Il eut soudainement l'idée de regarder dans l'annuaire. Un problème se posait cependant: il ne connaissait pas le nom de famille du bel éphèbe. Il se contenta de jeter un oeil du côté des numéros des boutiques de la ville. _Gold Clothes_ en possédait un. Un fixe. Ca ne lui servait à rien.

- Et merde!- s'exclama t'il en claquant les pages en fibre recyclée du livre.

Il était maudit, c'était pas possible autrement. D'un autre côté, c'était plutôt intéressant pour lui: ça l'obligeait à le revoir. A cette idée, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du mouton. Quelque chose venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Ca, c'était de l'idée.  
Coupant le son de la télé, Mû se saisit de son portable, posant son assiette sur la table basse. Le mobile sonna occupé un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un décrocher et une voix s'élever:

- Allô?

- Shakaaa, mon Shaka à moi mon chou mon amour mon adoré?

- Non.

Et on lui raccrocha au nez. Le salaud!  
Mû rappela. A nouveau, le téléphone sonna occupé et cette fois personne ne décrocha. Vexé, il rappela une troisième fois, et enfin Shaka consentit à répondre.

- Quoi? - grinça l'Indien à l'autre bout du fil. - Je déteste quand tu m'appelles avec ce ton mielleux, par expérience je sais que c'est très mauvais signe.

- Ne dis pas ça mon Syaka que je nem fort, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur! - roucoula le Bélier, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je suis encore moins rassuré. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Tu fais quelque chose jeudi soiiir?

- Pas que je sache, pourquoi?

- Sors avec moi.

- ...

- Shaka?

- ... Mû, dois je te rappeler que l'on a déjà essayé ensemble et que à présent tu es en couple avec mon meilleur ami?

- Hein? Oh non, je voulais dire, sortir au sens propre, on quitte la fac, on se change s'il le faut, et on sort.

- Ah.

- Alors?

- Ecoute Mû, il est tard. On en reparlera demain, tu veux?

- C'est toi qui vois. Mais tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais qui j'ai rencontré à la supérette! - conclut le Tibétain en raccrochant, fier de lui, et fébrile en même temps.

* * *

**To be continued...**

****Je vous propose pas de sucettes cette fois, j'en ai plus!  
Mais je peux vous dire que j'ai déjà les chapitres 5, 6 et 7 écrits sur mon ordi! Je suis en grande forme en ce moment! ^^

Maintenant, je vous laisse à vos claviers! Reviews?

*Et à nous deux, sceptre d'Athena! (Je suis preneuse pour les idées quant à sa fabrication!)*


	5. Chapter 5

Non non, je vous ai pas oubliés! Promis!  
Je suis juste partie au TGS, puis en ce moment j'ai mon concours blanc!  
**Mû: Cherche pas des excuses, ils s'en foutent, ils sont là pour me voir moi ~**  
-.-. je te préférais dans l'anime, finalement...  
**Mû: Mais non, tu m'adores.  
**Te signale que le principal protagoniste c'est Shaka...  
**Mû: Que tu crois.  
**-' Bref, désolée pour la longue attente (quoique, j'ai pas compté), voici le chapitre 5, le chapitre au chiffre du Lion, le chapitre porte bonheur, et surtout, l'amorce du chapitre 6 qui est, pour l'instant, mon préféré 3 (car oui, il est écrit! héhé!)

* * *

Answer time!  
(Fallait que je donne un nom à cette "rubrique")

Encore une fois, merci à tous pour les reviews que vous prenez le temps de me laisser! Je vous aaaiimeeeuh T_T  
**Mû: Et merci de me soutenir! 8)  
**Silence toi, ou tu n'apparais plus!  
**Mû: Mêêê...  
**Exactement.

**Chibi goldfish: Meurchi ^^**  
**Gagné pour le coloc! Je suis si évidente que ça? Erf, va falloir que je trouve mieux pour mettre un peu de suspense, hein? :p**  
**Ah non, ah non, c'est Sisyphe qui a été remplacé par Zélos ^^ El Cid est jamais malade lui . (increvable j'vous dis!)**  
**A par ça, merci, et merci pour l'info sur les chupa chups, et pour le cupcake :3 Nyam ^ç^**

**kotone: Merci! Et merci pour ton conseil, pour le manche j'avais déjà un manche à balais, mais pour le haut, ton idée m'a bien aidée! ^^ Merci encore!**

**leia26: C'est ce que j'ai fait pour le manche ^^ Merci! Et de rien pour la sucette, tu l'as méritée :D**

**Nocturnal: Merci! Eh oui, c'est bien Milo ^^ Rah, il est trop facile à deviner .**

**sdeeape: Vi, Big Bang Theory 3**  
**Tu sauras, tu sauras! Et grâce à notre petit Mû, on va en avoir des situations étranges et gênantes!**

**Satsuki: Merci ^.^ La voilà, la suite!**  
**Owiii des chocolats *_***  
**Eh oui, on dirait pas comme ça, que Mû n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il n'en a l'air... Héhé!**

J'essaie de répondre à chaque fois à tout le monde, mais il est possible que j'oublie quelqu'un, ne m'en veuillez pas, je suis tête de linotte! ^^

Et maintenant enjoy!

* * *

- Hors de question.

- Mais pourquoiiii? - gémit l'agneau.

Installé à la terrasse d'un café, les deux amis profitaient de leur temps libre pour s'offrir un petit déjeuner en extérieur. Aphrodite les avait rejoint, silencieux pour une fois, et les écoutait argumenter, son regard céruléen passant de l'un à l'autre au fil de la conversation.

- Mû, sortir jeudi avec toi ne me dérange pas, mais seulement si je ne rentre pas trop tard, s'il n'y a pas d'alcool, s'il n'y a pas de groupe de danseurs improvisés autour de moi.

- En gros?

- En gros on peut se faire un ciné, trainer dans un restau, aller à la bibliothèque ou que sais-je. Mais sûrement pas aller en boite.

- Mais pourquoi? - se plaignit le Tibétain. - 'Phro vient lui!

Le bleu confirma de la tête. Shaka soupira.

- Parce que j'ai une mère à la maison qui ne supportera pas que je ne sois pas rentré à minuit pile, surtout si mon excuse c'est d'être en boite!

- Mens lui.

- Il n'en est pas question, Mû.

- Oh, ne fais pas ta mijaurée, tu lui mens tous les jours!

- Je ne vais pas lui mentir pour aller me trémousser au milieu de jeunes en manque de sexe jusqu'à une heure avancée du matin!

- Pourquoi? Ca te ferait du bien, tu n'es encore jamais allé en boite...

- De toute façon, que veux tu que je lui dise?

Mû haussa les épaules.

- Un truc bateau. Dis lui que Saga a besoin de toi parce qu'il est tombé malade. Tu mets tes fringues dans un sac, tu t'habilles comme elle veut, tu te changes chez moi et on est parti!

La Vierge se mordit la lèvre. Ses arguments tombaient à l'eau, certes. Mais il lui en restait un, et pas des moindres.

- Je ne sais pas danser.

- N'importe quoi! Tu as pris des cours de danse jusqu'à la fin du collège!

- De danse Indienne, Mû. Je sais danser uniquement comme ça.

Pas dérangé pour un sou, le Tibétain sourit à nouveau.

- C'est le genre de danse où tu ondules du ventre et des fesses non? Parfait, c'est super sexy, ça va plaire. Tu vas emballer sec!

Shaka grimaça. Non. Il avait toujours dansé avec des filles dans son groupe, en plus.

- Et puis je t'ai pas dit qui y va. - souffla Mû, le fixant d'un air entendu.

Silencieux, l'Indien attendit la suite.

- Tu te souviens du vendeur de lundi? Je l'ai croisé hier. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée. Il a pas de copine, il n'est pas homophobe, il fait la cuisine, - énuméra le mouton en comptant sur ses doigts- et jeudi soir il va, lui aussi, en boite.

Shaka haussa les épaules.

- Et alors?

Mû grinça des dents.

- Et alors tu lui plais, il te plait aussi, ne me regarde pas comme ça et admets le tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'es pas du tout intéressé, et tu as la possibilité de le draguer jeudi et peut-être de finir dans un lit inconnu pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Que demander de plus?

La Vierge passa une main sur son visage, désespérée.

- Bien. En admettant qu'il me plaise, au moins un peu, et que je veuille venir... Où exactement penses tu le retrouver? Parce que des boites de nuit, c'est pas ce qui manque par ici hein.

- Excellente question. J'ai vérifié laquelle était la plus proche de son lieu de travail. Si on a de la chance, parfait; sinon, tu dragueras quelqu'un d'autre.

Le Tibétain sourit, fier de sa déduction.

- Tu sais quoi? Ca se voit que tu n'es pas allé en filière scientifique. - conclut Shaka.

- J'en ai pas besoin, mon homme peut m'expliquer toutes les équations du monde. Alors?

- Ok, je viens, mais c'est la première et la dernière fois, d'accord?

Mû leva le pouce, ravi.

- Ca marche!

Le débat enfin clos, ils purent reprendre une conversation bien plus naturelle et habituelle, où enfin Aphrodite apporta sa contribution -aucun des trois ne parlant évidemment des cours. Alors qu'ils sirotaient leurs cafés en parlant de choses et d'autres, Aphrodite de releva brusquement.

- Camus! - appela t'il avec un grand sourire et une main qui s'agitait.

Intrigué, l'Indien et le Tibétain virent le jeune homme, qui devait avoir leur âge, rejoindre Aphrodite qui lui fit la bise.

- Ca faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu! Tu vas bien? Tu as un peu de temps pour rester avec nous?

Baissant les yeux vers ses deux amis restés assis, Aphrodite se souvint qu'il ne les avait pas présentés.

- Oh pardon! Camus, voici Shaka et Mû, des amis de la fac. Mû, Shaka, Camus, mon ancien voisin et camarade de l'école primaire jusqu'à la troisième, après laquelle il est parti en lycée privé.

- Oh, enchanté! - sourit le Tibétain, sincère, premier des trois à briser la glace.

Le dénommé Camus lui sourit légèrement en hochant la tête.

- Je le suis également. Par contre, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, mon cours va commencer.

- Aaah, la deuxième année de prépa, que du bonheur, n'est ce pas? - ricana Aphrodite. - Bon, on te laisse filer alors. Dis moi juste, par hasard, tu n'irais pas en boite jeudi soir?

Camus secoua la tête.

- Je n'en ai pas le temps. Bien, Aphrodite, Mû, Shaka, ce fut un plaisir.

L'aimable mais distant étudiant leur fit un dernier signe et s'éloigna. Aphrodite le suivit du regard un instant puis ce rassit. Au même moment, Mû laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur.

- Shaka! Ca fait mal bon sang!

- Je sais.

Le Tibétain se massa le tibia, dans lequel son prétendu ami venait de donner un grand coup de pied.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?- grogna l'agneau dont la jambe lui semblait s'être coupée en deux.

- Parce qu'à force de traîner avec toi, je me mets à regarder les hommes et à leur trouver du charme!

Malgré la souffrance, Mû ne put s'empêcher un sourire.

- Quoi, Camus? -commenta le Poisson en comprenant enfin. - Du charme, tu peux le dire. Une beauté froide que jamais personne n'a réussi à faire fondre, et pourtant, il en avait, au collège, des furies à ses trousses.

Le Tibétain, un air rêveur peint sur le visage, ne massait plus sa jambe que par un réflexe presque machinal.

- Alors comme ça, j'ai enfin réussi à déteindre sur toi? Dire que j'attends ce moment depuis des années! - Sa voix sanglotait, et il essuya une larme imaginaire sur sa joue. - Enfin... Comme le goût de la victoire et doux dans ma bouche...

Shaka et Aphrodite le fixaient, un air désespéré sur le visage, tandis qu'il jouait sa petite comédie.

- Si j'étais sûr que tu ne me retournes pas une droite, je t'aurais fait un gros bisou pour te le faire partager. - continua le Bélier, le fixant d'un air béat.

- T'es con. - Conclut l'Indien qui n'en pouvait plus de se traîner un boulet pareil.

Mû lui tira la langue et Aphrodite rit.

- Et à moi, tu me le fais le bisou? - demanda t'il avant de tendre les lèvres.

Pas perturbé pour un sou, le Tibétain, riant, se pencha vers lui, jouant le jeu. Mais une main le tira vers l'arrière juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.  
Shaka s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Hum hum. Dois je te rappeler ta situation amoureuse?

- Oh, ça va, j'allais pas le déshabiller non plus, c'était juste un bisou. - grommela le mouton sous les rires du Poisson.

- Juste un bisou? A un autre que Saga? - réprimanda Shaka en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu m'énerves tu sais, tu me fais penser à un espèce de détective privé.

Shaka sourit.

- Je veille au bonheur de mon meilleur ami. Nuance.

- Au détriment de ton ex? - pleurnicha Mû.

- Oui, bien que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment considéré comme "ex".

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

- Comme d'habitude.

- C'est à dire?

- Par derrière.

Mû et Aphrodite s'esclaffèrent, sous l'air stoïque de Shaka, qui devait tout de même faire de gros efforts pour garder son sérieux.

- T'as raison en fait! - le Tibétain essuya cette fois ci un vrai larme, que le rire avait laissé échapper. - Je commence à vraiment déteindre sur toi!

Pour ne pas répondre à ça avec un grognement de désespoir, Shaka remit le nez dans sa tasse de café et en profita pour le finir en quelques gorgées. Le silence revint un instant, durant lequel Mû fixa son dernier petit gâteau, hésitant entre le prendre avec lui ou le manger immédiatement.  
Distraitement, Aphrodite regarda sa montre avant de se lever soudainement, sans crier gare.

- Oh merde! Dépêchez vous, on va finir par être en retard!

Et sans plus les attendre, il prit son sac, jeta un pourboire sur la table et fila en direction de l'université. Intrigués, Mû et Shaka se regardèrent avant de se lever à leur tour.  
Avec beaucoup moins d'empressement cependant, ils laissèrent eux aussi une pièce pour la serveuse et, l'un s'étirant, l'autre rangeant son gâteau dans une poche secrète, ils prirent également le chemin du retour.

Ils arrivèrent bien après le Poisson, déjà assis, tout haletant et fébrile. Le cour n'avait fort heureusement pas commencé et ils purent prendre place tranquillement.

- 'Phro, je peux savoir pourquoi tant d'empressement?

- C'est le cours de littérature.

- Et?

- Et j'adore mater.

- ... 'Phro, c'est une femme qui nous fait cours.

- Eh oh! Primo, je suis bi, pas seulement homo! - s'énerva faussement le Poisson. - Et Deuzio, je mate ses cheveux. J'adore ses cheveux. Ils sont magnifiques. En plus, aujourd'hui, Nephthys présente un truc à l'oral devant nous. Et j'adore les cheveux de Nephthys aussi.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, Aphrodite sortit son magazine sur les soins capillaires et sembla les oublier.

- 'Phro? - répéta Mû.

- Oui, quoi?

- C'est qui Nephthys?

Soupirant, le bleu laissa tomber son magasine sur sa table.

- Je sais qu'on est tout un amphithéâtre, mais tu pourrais faire un effort! C'est celle qui sort avec l'Espagnol, qui a eu plus que la moyenne avec El Cid, tu sais.

Le Tibétain grinça des dents.

- Oh oui je vois.

La dénommée était d'ailleurs arrivée, et patientait près de l'estrade avec ses feuilles. Mû la détailla un moment, même s'il était un peu loin. Il était vrai qu'elle était très jolie, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et raides et ses grands yeux presque gris. Mais ça restait une fille.

- Dis moi, elle est égyptienne?

- Non, Française, pourquoi?

- Son nom.

Aphrodite hocha la tête.

- Je suppose que c'est une fantaisie de ses parents.

- Nephthys comment tu m'as dit?

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit. Pourquoi tu veux savoir, tu vas aller chez elle la zigouiller?

- Non, pour savoir.

- Leonhart. Nephthys Leonhart.

Comme si elle avait entendu son nom, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers eux. Aphrodite lui fit un signe de main auquel elle répondit avec un sourire, avant de lui demander silencieusement, par petits mouvements de lèvres, s'il allait bien. Le Poisson hocha la tête, elle eut un nouveau sourire et se reconcentra un instant sur ses fiches pour la dernière mise au point, dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui la gênait.

- Elle est vraiment adorable. Et très jolie. - commenta Aphrodite.

Mû haussa les épaules.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Elle est vraiment mignonne. - confirma Shaka en la détaillant.

Bougonnant, Mû décida de bouder le blond tout le cours. Non mais. Oser dire ça en sa présence!

* * *

Nyah!

Ah oui, Nephthys est de moi à moi :D  
Soyez gentil, je l'aime, et elle est importante pour la suite! (Au moins un peu)  
Ce qui verraient un clin d'oeil à Final Fantasy VIII et Kingdom Hearts, voire un plagiat, sont à côté de la plaque!

**Mû: C'est ça, ouais.**

****Non mais toi tu l'aimes pas.

Review? J'ai plus de sucette, mais c'est bientôt Noël, et je vous promets de vous mettre le chapitre 6 le 24 au soir ou le 25 au matin :D

Joyeuses fêtes!

Review? :D (comment ça je l'ai déjà dit?)


	6. Chapter 6

Oh oh oh!  
**Mû: Enlève cette ridicule tenue de père-Noël.**  
Rah t'es pas drôle!

Bref, je vous l'avais promis! Le voilà, le chapitre 6! JOYEUX NOEEEEEL!

* * *

Answer time!

kotone: Merci ^^ Et joyeux Noël!

Chibi Goldfish: Contente que l'idée d'une perso de moi ne te rebute pas! Promis, c'est pas une Marie Sue! (ou un truc comme ça xD)  
Ah bah non hein, El Cid c'est El Cid, on nous le change pas! ^^  
Bonnes fêtes et merci de prendre le temps de reviewer :)

Nocturnal: ... Oui bon j'avoue, tu as en effet gagné un Milo/Camus (comment ça je suis trop prévisible? U_U)  
Ahah c'est sûr que j'ai changé nos deux petits Saints ^^

Tomo-tan: Merci! Contente que ça te plaise, surtout que lorsque les pairings ne sont pas trop nos chouchous, on a souvent du mal! Merci encore ^^

Thaouka: Pourquoi Shaka est il féminisé, grande question de sa vie familiale... Tu le sauras en lisant, promis ;)  
Et c'est bien l'Espagnol, faut pas se décourager!

shiryudm: Merci! Joyeux Noël, voilà la suite ^^

leia26: Contente de te plaire toujours, et hop la suite en cadeau :D

* * *

Petit hors sujet avant de vous laisser lire, j'ai remarqué le nombre de commentaires atteint: 29. 29! C'est incroyable, vraiment, merci beaucoup à vous, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez! Merci infiniment!

Maintenant, je vous laisse profiter! ^^

* * *

- Arrête de trembler.

- Je ne tremble pas!

- Bien sûr que si, tu trembles.

- Comment pourrais tu le savoir? Tu ne me vois pas!

Souriant malgré tout, Asmita croisa les bras, assis sur la chaise de bureau dans la chambre de son cousin.

- Tu trembles avec tant de délicatesse que j'entends d'ici ton corps.

Shaka leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais bien sûr. Et pourquoi je tremblerais?

- Parce qu'on est jeudi soir, que tu as menti à tante Âheli, et que tu t'apprêtes à aller en boite pour la première fois de ta vie.

Shaka se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aurait pas dû mettre son cousin dans la confidence. Quoique, ça l'aidait quand même. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et prit une grande inspiration.

- Calme toi, tout va bien se passer. Et puis tu peux compter sur moi pour te couvrir, non? - rappela l'aveugle avec un sourire serein et bienveillant à la fois.

- C'est vrai. Merci, Asmita. - soupira doucement Shaka. - Et toi, tu es déjà allé en boite?

- Une fois.

- Vraiment? Comment c'était?

- Bonne question. Je ne peux pas dire que j'y sois resté longtemps, trop de bruit pour pas grand chose. Et cette musique...

Shaka hocha la tête, déçu tout de même. Comment savoir s'il n'allait pas réagir de la même façon une fois là bas? Peut être ne supporterait-il pas, finalement, d'être enfermé avec une foule d'inconnus dans une pièce noire et sonore? Peut être allait il se révéler clostrophobe?

- A force de ruminer, tu vas être en retard. Enfile ton joli sari et va voir Saga. - ironisa le non-voyant, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. - Je n'ai pas besoin de sortir de la pièce pendant que tu te changes, rassure moi?

- Ahah, très drôle.

Alors que son cousin riait faiblement, la Vierge se leva pour attraper le sari que sa mère avait préparé. Une fois changé, il releva ses cheveux, comme à son habitude, en un chignon approximatif qu'il fit tenir avec une pince assortie au tissu du vêtement. Soulevant le sac, qui contenait les véritables habits qu'il enfilerait chez Mû, il fit une grimace, se demandant si sa mère ne se douterait pas de quelque chose. Il embrassa son cousin et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- A demain, Asmita. Occupe toi bien de maman, s'il te plaît.

- Compte sur moi. Fais plutôt attention à toi.

Shaka sourit et le laissa pour descendre les escaliers et rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.  
Après les dernières vérifications -il devait être absolument parfait pour rejoindre Saga, voyons, c'était son mari tout de même!-, Âheli embrassa son front orné de la fameuse pierre des femmes mariées, lui sourit, et le laissa enfin filer.  
Dehors, il fit semblant de partir dans la direction de la villa de Saga, puis une fois hors de vue, changea de direction. Il se sentait ridicule dans cet accoutrement; d'autant plus avec cette chose sur son front.  
La traversée de la ville pour rejoindre la grande maison de Mû lui prit une demi-heure au moins, et quand enfin il sonna, il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée.  
Mû vint lui ouvrir presque aussitôt, avec un grand sourire.

- Bienvenido! - s'exclama t'il joyeusement en lui cédant le passage. - 'Phro est déjà dans le salon. Il râle parce que tu nous fais perdre du temps.

- Désolé d'avoir dupé ma mère. - rétorqua la Vierge en traversant le jardin.

Une fois entré, il fut d'abord salué par Aphrodite, puis s'avança dans la cuisine pour y trouver les pseudo parents du mouton.

- Bonsoir. - dit il doucement, gêné d'interrompre les deux amoureux en pleine discussion.

- Oh, bonsoir Shaka, ça fait un bail, comment vas tu? - demanda Dohko, tout sourire, en se tournant vers lui.

Mais avant que l'Indien n'aie pu répondre, Shion s'interposa entre eux.

- Tu surveilleras Mû, pas vrai? - demanda t'il brusquement en le fixant.

Shaka, surpris, cligna des yeux.

- Surtout, surtout, s'il se fait draguer ou s'il drague quelqu'un d'autre que Saga... Laisse le faire!

Alors que la Vierge se mettait à rire, Mû cria depuis le salon qu'il avait tout entendu, et Dohko réprimanda son amant. Shion les ignora magnifiquement et s'éloigna d'un pas de roi. Dohko soupira. Il était irrécupérable.

- Désolé, ne fais pas attention à lui. Surveille Mû pour de vrai! - chuchota t'il avec un clin d'oeil.

Shaka sourit et hocha la tête.

- Bon alors, Sysy, tu viens te changer, oui ou merde?- appela le Bélier.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! J'arrive! - grogna l'Indien.

Il salua Dohko d'un signe de tête et rejoignit Mû pour se changer.

Ils furent prêts une demi-heure plus tard, après s'être fait sermonné par un Poisson qui, pour une fois, était celui qui les avait attendus.  
Ils saluèrent Dohko, puisque Shion s'était enfermé dans la chambre conjugale pour y lire et continuait de les snober, et partirent enfin, après avoir laissé le sac de Shaka dans un coin de la chambre de Mû.

Comme promis, le Tibétain les emmena à l'endroit qu'il avait calculé comme étant le plus près d'un cercle qu'il avait établi entre le magasin _Gold Clothes _et la supérette 24/24 dans laquelle il en avait croisé le vendeur.  
Le début de soirée était calme, même si un bon groupe déjà se trémoussait sur la piste. Mû entraîna Shaka avec lui jusqu'au bar.

- Tu sais que je ne bois pas.

- Oh, je t'en prie, ça te fera pas de mal. Et puis il faut que tu te fasses aux normes de la société française! - plaisanta le mouton.

- C'est à dire?

- C'est à dire qu'il n'y a pas de normes ici. N'importe qui peut à n'importe quel moment te toucher le cul, avec ou sans ton consentement... Et plutôt sans d'ailleurs. Alors assieds toi, et il sera sauf.

Shaka obéit. Quel drôle d'endroit.  
Aphrodite s'assit avec eux, de toute façon la soirée n'était pas assez avancée pour qu'il aille ridiculiser les minettes sur la piste de danse.  
Le Tibétain leur commanda trois verres. Une fois servi, Shaka regarda le sien, pas très convaincu, et finit par y tremper ses lèvres. Le liquide était fort et lui brûla la gorge. Il grimaça.

- Tu vas t'habituer! - rit le Bélier qui avait vidé son propre verre d'une traite.

A mesure que la soirée avançait, le bâtiment se remplit. Aphrodite les avait abandonné depuis presque trois quarts d'heure déjà quand Mû, enfin décidé, proposa à Shaka de rejoindre, eux aussi, le groupe de danseur. Le regard de mort que lui envoya le blond, qui découvrait l'alcool, ne lui laissa pas devinait s'il refusait clairement au s'il était juste engourdi par la boisson.

- Quoi? - osa demander le Tibétain, n'arrivant pas à déchiffrer un tel regard.

- Je sais pas danser, je te l'ai dit.

Mû rit.

- Mais si allez, pas besoin de savoir danser, regarde les autres!

L'Indien secoua fermement la tête.

- Pas question. Vas y toi, moi je reste ici et je vous attends. Pis comme ça je sauve mes fesses aussi, tu te souviens? - réplica t'il bancalement, un peu étourdi.

- Mais Shaka... Je vais pas te laisser seul... Et puis...- marmonna le mouton, cherchant comment le convaincre.

- Je reste avec lui si ça te rassure. - intervint une nouvelle voix.

Avec un sourire, Mû leva les yeux vers le Lion qui venait de s'accouder au bar, à côté de l'Indien qui tourna la tête vers lui.  
Des étoiles dans les yeux, le mouton hocha la tête, ravi et fier de ne pas s'être trompé en même temps. Il tapota l'épaule de son ami et, après un léger clin d'oeil qui voulait tout dire, s'éloigna pour les laisser tranquille.

Alors qu'Aiolia se commandait un verre, Shaka reprit le sien et se concentra dessus.  
En attendant d'être servi, Aiolia prit place à ses côtés, les bras croisés, toujours en appui sur le bar.

- C'est étrange de se croiser là, vous ne trouvez pas? - constata le Lion.

- Pas tant que ça, Mû s'est arrangé. - rétorqua sèchement l'Indien.

Aiolia conserva le silence après une telle réplique, surpris d'être aussi froidement remballé, lui qui voulait juste faire la conversation pour tenir compagnie au blond. Il réfléchit un instant, cherchant une quelconque parole, un quelconque geste qui aurait pu froisser la Vierge, mais ne trouva pas. Le verre qui tinta devant son nez le sortit de sa rêverie. Il remercia le barman avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Shaka, qui finissait le sien.

- Je peux vous en offrir un autre?

L'Indien leva les yeux vers lui.

- C'est pas en me faisant boire que j'accepterai des choses bizarres.

Aiolia éclata de rire.

- Toujours aussi franc, hein? Rassurez vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire faire quoi que ce soit contre votre volonté. Alors?

Shaka réfléchit quelques secondes, observant avec minutie le visage de son interlocuteur.

- Seulement si tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer comme si j'avais cinquante piges.

A nouveau, le Lion se mit à rire.

- Ca marche! Désolé si je t'ai vexé.

- Moui un peu. Alors ce sera juste un get pour moi.

Rassuré de voir qu'il n'avait pas vexé le blond, Aiolia commanda la boisson et, lorsqu'elle fut servie, ils entamèrent une discussion normale.  
La conversation s'étala sur de longues minutes, durant lesquelles ils rirent ensemble, en apprirent un peu plus sur l'autre, et burent aussi, il faut le dire.  
Shaka s'amusait des anecdotes sur l'appartement et la colocation, ainsi que sur le magasin et la faculté que le Lion avait intégrée. Lui même se laisser parfois aller à confesser quelques histoires drôles qui arrivaient souvent en cours, et tous deux s'esclaffaient alors, ignorant le reste des jeunes dans la discothèque.  
Quand enfin Shaka repoussa son verre vide vers le barman, sa tête lui tournait.

- Mika, s'il te plaît, un autre! - demanda t'il un peu incertain.

Mikael se retourna pour accéder à sa demande et attraper la bouteille d'alcool mais, au moment de verser, une main s'interposa.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. - fit remarquer Aiolia, fixant le barman.

Puis il se tourna vers l'Indien:

- Je pense que tu as assez bu, tu ne tiendrais même pas debout.

- Bien sûr que si, je sais tenir debout! - réfuta Shaka avec l'air d'un enfant.

Le Lion sourit.

- Vraiment? Alors viens plutôt danser avec moi.

La Vierge l'observa à nouveau, s'arrêtant sur chaque détail de son visage avec de se focaliser sur ses yeux verts.

- ... Bon, d'accord.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Mikael rangea la bouteille qu'il tenait encore à la main pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient.  
Aiolia l'entraîna parmi les autres et quand enfin il trouva un périmètre suffisant pour eux deux, il se retourna pour retenir l'Indien légèrement incertain dans sa démarche. Il l'aida à se tenir immobile, serrant ses hanches contre les siennes. Shaka sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter soudainement jusqu'à son visage, sans réussir à déterminer si la faute était à l'alcool ou à la proximité de leurs deux corps. Il leva ses yeux cyan vers le visage du Lion où il remarqua un sourire.

- Ca va aller? Tu peux tenir? - s'inquiéta gentiment ce dernier.

- Oui, c'est bon... Je crois.

Les deux mains délaissèrent ses hanches et, immobile, il put rester droit sur ses jambes, bien que concentré sur celles ci. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une des mains passe dans ses cheveux.  
Il frissonna et ferma les yeux à ce contact. Sa mèche de cheveux blonds glissa entre les doigts d'Aiolia qui, inconsciemment, les porta à sa bouche.

- Je peux te confier quelque chose? - marmonna presque le Félin dans le brouhaha alentour.

- Oui quoi? - demanda l'Indien, ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux pour croiser son regard.

La chevelure toujours contre ses lèvres, Aiolia laissa quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles il joua avec quelques mèches, avant de continuer.

- Je suis content de te voir ici.

Shaka ne sut que répondre, si du moins il lui fallait répondre. Il finit par sourire.

- C'est mignon. - admit-il enfin, avec douceur.

Le Lion, perturbé au début d'une réaction qu'il n'attendait pas du tout, lui rendit son sourire et libéra ses cheveux qui glissèrent sur son épaule pour retrouver leur place d'origine.  
A son plus grand étonnement, il sentit bientôt les deux bras de la Vierge entourer son cou et y rester fermement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu ne tiens pas debout? - questionna t'il, soucieux.

- Non non, ça va. Mais je ne sais pas danser, alors si tu veux pas avoir honte, tu vas devoir me guider. - expliqua le blond, sans s'en sentir gêné.

Aiolia rit devant tant de franchise, même -ou devrait il dire d'autant plus?- après plusieurs verres d'alcool.

- Si tu veux.

Il reposa finalement ses mains sur les hanches virginales pour attirer à nouveau le corps à lui et enfin amorcer quelques gestes en rythme avec la musique.  
Un peu perdu au début, Shaka s'appliqua à suivre la cadence d'une musique sur laquelle il n'avait décidément pas l'habitude de danser, et surtout de se retenir d'user de quelques mouvements de bassin typiques des danses qu'il avait, par contre, apprises jusqu'en troisième.  
Peu à peu, plus sûr de lui, il put se laisser aller à quelques écarts et, enfin, lâcha le Lion pour évoluer de lui même, sans pour autant éloigner leurs corps. Cette proximité ne semblait pas le gêner, tant il y faisait à peine attention, et Aiolia en profita pour se délecter du corps ondulant à peine visible à cause des lumières irrégulières et changeantes.  
Etrangement, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Shaka se plaisait à danser, et ne vit pas tout de suite les minutes puis les heures passer. Il ne s'inquiéta même pas de savoir où en étaient ses deux amis, lui qui avait promis de surveiller Mû. Mais au fil du temps, et de son corps qui éliminait l'alcool à mesure de l'effort, sa pensée s'éclaircit et, vaguement, il pensa à eux. Mais il ne s'en alarma pas plus que ça, occupé qu'il était à, inconsciemment, coller un peu le corps du Lion à qui il avait tourné le dos, chose qui ne déplaisait pas du tout au félin qui, de son côté, devait de mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de soudainement et brusquement attraper les reins de son partenaire pour les attirer contre lui et plaquer son bassin contre ces fesses si désirables.  
Malgré toute sa détermination de garder le contrôle, il se pencha légèrement pour approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de la Vierge.

- Shaka?

- Oui? - répondit immédiatement le dénommé, tournant la tête vers lui, le dos toujours dans sa direction.

- Si je te disais que tu me plais, quelle serait ta réaction?

Toujours en rythme avec la musique, quoique moins concentré, le blond se tourna finalement complètement vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Essaie pour voir?

- Tu me plais.

Shaka sourit, ne s'étant pas attendu à une réponse si rapide et directe. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux gênante de son visage, ses yeux rivés sur le visage félin en attente d'une réaction.

- Ca a le mérite d'être franc. - constata t'il tout simplement.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'une des réactions que j'attendais. - confia Aiolia en riant.

Pour toute réponse, Shaka se grandit un peu et déposa ses lèvres sur la bouche du Lion, étouffant ainsi son rire. Surpris, Aiolia eut tout juste le temps de se délecter du baiser inattendu et furtif.

- Et ça, ça te va mieux comme réponse? - taquina le blond. - Tu me plais aussi, Aiolia.

Puis il se mit à rire, un peu nerveusement, en se tenant la tête dans un main.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool ou le monde ici, mais je crois que tout ça me fait agir bizarrement, en fin de compte.

Aiolia sourit et secoua la tête.

- Tu veux aller dans un endroit plus calme? -proposa t'il gentiment.

- Et tu m'emmenerais où? - demanda la Vierge d'un air complice.

- Où tu veux... Dehors, dans un autre endroit, chez moi, ou chez toi, si tu préfères.

Shaka grimaça.

- Chez toi, ça me va. - répondit-il rapidement.

- Ca me va aussi. Viens.

Aiolia l'extirpa de la foule dansante avec quelques difficultés néanmoins, le tenant par la main. Mais l'Indien se libéra de l'emprise féline au bout d'un moment et, lorsque le Lion se tourna vers lui, intrigué, il montra du pouce la horde de jeunes qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- Il faut que j'aille prévenir Mû. Qu'il ne s'étonne pas de rentrer sans moi.

Avec un sourire, un peu rassuré il est vrai, Aiolia hocha la tête.  
Shaka s'éloigna pour trouver, au milieu de toute la cohue bohue, le Tibétain aux cheveux parme. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à le repérer et à le rejoindre, lui qui dansait avec Aphrodite au milieu d'un monde fou.  
Il dut crier pour se faire entendre, et après quelques gestes de plus, Mû sourit et lui hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il laissa donc la Vierge repartir et ne s'en étonna évidemment pas.

* * *

Et Vlan!

Avouez que vous êtes déçus .  
Et oui, pas de scène olé-olé chez Aiolia ici, pas encore :3  
Roh, je vous frustre pour Noël, c'est vilain ça!

**Mû: Ca va finir qu'ils liront plus et tu seras bien tiens...**

****Erf flûte! Nooon soyez gentils, j'ai tout plein de dragées et de petits Jesus en sucre pour vous! Reveneeeeez!

Malgré tout, c'est quand même un de mes chapitres préférés (avec le suivant, héhé), na!  
Review quand même? Review de Noël? :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello!  
**Et bonne rentrée tout le monde (avec un peu de retard)  
Je vous dis pas grand chose, je ne réponds pas à vos commentaires non plus, je suis désolée, j'ai pas vraiment le temps, je suis censée être en train de bosser là, alors je vous poste le chapitre en deux deux ^^  
Sachez tout de même que je les lis tous et qu'ils me font toujours très plaisir! J'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre si j'ai le temps, promis!  
**En attendant, régalez vous!**

* * *

Le frottement de la clé dans le trou de la serrure et le cliquetis métallique qui en suivit furent les seuls bruits audibles dans le couloir. Aiolia poussa la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer le blond. Un peu hésitant au début, Shaka entra lentement, regardant autour de lui, découvrant les lieux.

Alors que derrière lui, le Lion refermait la porte et la verrouillait, il se laissa aller à une observation minutieuse et détaillée de l'appartement. Il se trouvait présentement dans le salon, sobre, mais assez spacieux, doté d'un canapé blanc crème en face d'une télévision, de quelques plantes et d'un certain nombre de meubles -bibliothèque, étagères soutenant bien des choses, buffet à verres...  
A ses pieds, un tapis couleur fauve s'étendait, sous deux manettes de console qui n'avaient pas été rangées. Shaka rit silencieusement à cette vision, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en voir beaucoup plus.  
Une main entoura ses hanches pour l'attirer en arrière et le retourner en douceur vers le locataire de l'appartement. A peine furent ils face à face que Shaka sentit la prise se resserrer sur lui et des lèvres s'emparer des siennes. Sans réaction au début, droit comme un i, il s'autorisa à enfin fermer les yeux, à se coller un peu plus, de lui-même, au félin,et à s'agripper à ses épaules. Alors qu'il se sentait moins crispé, un petit bout de langue vint se frotter tendrement contre ses lèvres fermées. Ne pouvant pas se glisser au delà de cette bouche qui restait close, la langue se retira lentement, comme à regrets, et bientôt les lèvres en firent de même. Aiolia éloigna son visage pour observer l'Indien, et laissa une de ses mains quitter ses hanches pour venir se poser sur sa joue. Shaka, qui avait également ouvert les yeux, n'osa pas le fixer.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas? - demanda le Lion, sans aucun ton de reproche dans la voix.

La Vierge secoua doucement la tête.

- Désolé, tu m'as... Surpris.

- Oh. - souffla Aiolia d'un air compréhensif. - Je peux recommencer sans te surprendre?

Shaka, toujours incertain à cause de son ignorance pour ces choses là entre hommes, réussit à sourire et hocha faiblement la tête.  
Presque aussitôt, il recouvra la sensation de lèvres contre le siennes et s'en délecta. Le Lion, la main sur sa joue glissant peu à peu dans ses longs cheveux, augmenta légèrement la pression de son baiser. L'Indien sentit un frisson le parcourir et, quand la main toujours sur sa hanche se glissa sous son t-shirt, son coeur s'accéléra. Cette main qui frôlait chastement sa peau, sans oser trop remonter, le perturbait. Mais bientôt, la langue du félin revint à la charge, glissa avec insistance et douceur sur ses lèvres, et il n'y pensa plus.  
Avec un peu d'appréhension, Shaka ouvrit doucement la bouche pour lui céder le passage, dans l'attente de la suite. Déjà, la langue de son partenaire s'y glissait avec délices pour venir chercher la sienne. Un peu plus sûr de lui à chaque caresse de cette langue, l'Indien laissa enfin la sienne se joindre à ces attentions délicates, entamant un doux ballet avec sa conjointe.  
L'appréhension le quittant finalement complètement, il s'agrippa un peu plus à l'animal, cherchant plus de contact encore. La chaleur les envahissant, leurs deux corps quémandèrent toujours plus de proximité. La main d'Aiolia, sous le t-shirt, osa s'aventurer un peu plus loin tandis qu'ils se dévoraient de baisers. Il sentit le corps frissonner sous ses doigts, et bientôt un gémissement s'échappa contre ses lèvres. Son autre main quitta les cheveux d'or pour rejoindre sa semblable, et toutes deux relevèrent légèrement le vêtement à leur passage régulier tour à tour sur le dos et sur le ventre de l'Indien. Shaka, dont le souffle s'accélérait, eut un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir qui sépara leurs lèvres lorsque les doigts atteignirent, sous le tissu, ses tétons. Cette réaction fit sourire le Lion qui ne s'en embarrassa pas et reprit bientôt possession de ses lèvres. Sous la torture des mains occupées au niveau de son torse, la Vierge haletait, gémissait parfois, et sentait ses jambes trembler, affaiblies par l'effet. Assez fier de ce qu'il provoquait chez le blond, Aiolia glissa subrepticement une de ses jambes entre celles de celui-ci, et chercha à savoir, par un léger appui de son genou contre la partie sensible de son partenaire, s'il était excité ou non. Il ne tarda pas à confirmer ce fait, vu l'état dans lequel il le sentait. Délaissant les lèvres rosées pour s'intéresser au cou diaphane, Aiolia poussa doucement le corps de la Vierge qui, reculant, trébucha finalement sur le canapé sur lequel ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de l'Indien quand leurs corps se retrouvèrent plus serrés alors par la chute. Etalé de tout son long et de tout son poids contre le corps oriental qui était aussi brûlant que le sien, Aiolia reprit l'exploration de son cou par de longs baisers, quelques suçons et de petits coups de dents qui faisait pousser à la Vierge des gémissements de plaisir, à mesure que ses mains torturaient les tétons qu'il ne tarda pas à aller titiller de sa langue. Un nouveau son s'échappa de la gorge du blond, sorte de cri et de gémissement mélés, ce qui n'empêcha pas le Lion de s'appliquer à suçoter ces petits bouts de chair si sensibles et si tendres. En dessous, Shaka se tordait de plaisir et d'embarras, après avoir piqué un fard à faire jalouser les plus mûres des tomates. Mais son partenaire ne s'en incommodait pas outre mesure, et au contraire ses multiples plaintes et gémissements semblait le ragaillardir plus encore. Bientôt, les mains félines lui otèrent complètement le t-shirt devenu gênant tandis que la bouche torturait encore ses mamelons, multipliant les allées et venues de la langue et les accompagnant de légères morsures qui le faisaient presque crier. A mesure qu'il se tortillait sous le corps hellène, son coeur s'accélérait et ses joues s'empourpraient toujours plus, sans qu'il ne pût pour autant savoir s'il voulait que tout s'arrête ou non. Enfin, la bouche féline laissa en paix ses tétons rougis et durcis par cette délicieuse et gênante torture pour glisser le long de son cou, reprenant le chemin inverse jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, les mains du Lion parcourant toujours avidement son corps, et Shaka sentit contre sa cuisse le désir qu'il avait provoqué en lui. Embarrassé au contact de cette partie virile contre sa jambe, il voulut rompre le baiser mais, au même moment, il sentit le bouton de son jean lâcher. Le bruit de fermeture éclair qui se fit entendre la seconde d'après lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une action volontaire de son partenaire. Le tissu glissa sur ses hanches, et Aiolia délaissa ses lèvres pour le lui retirer complètement, avant de lui même se débarrasser de son propre haut et dévoiler sa peau halée qui dessinait nettement les muscles de ses abdominaux. Se sentant si frêle à côté d'un tel corps, Shaka eut aimé se faire tout petit. Mais, loin de remarquer ou même de faire attention à une telle différence de carrure, le Lion enlaça ses hanches pour les attirer contre les siennes, plongeant sa bouche insatiable dans le cou pâle à la peau tendre et sucrée.  
Surpris, l'Indien gémit à nouveau, cherchant néanmoins à arrêter l'animal. Ce n'était pas une question d'envie mais de crainte.

- A-Aiolia?

- Mmh?

La réponse parvenue, étouffée contre sa peau, lui sembla si peu intéressée qu'il se demanda s'il serait écouté, quelle que soit sa tentative.

- Sans être trop indiscret, je peux te demander combien tu fais?

Le Lion s'immobilisa dans son geste et se redressa légèrement au dessus de son vis-à-vis.

- Combien? Un mètre quatre vingt cinq pour quatre vingt cinq kilos, pourquoi?

Inconsciemment, Shaka grimaça.

- ... Je fais un mètre quatre vingt deux... - marmonna t'il pour lui-même.

- Pour quel poids? - plaisanta Aiolia devant la mine déconfite du blond.

- Bien trop peu.

Le félin rit avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.

- Mais non. Tu es parfait. - chuchota t'il, mordillant à nouveau le cou virginal pour continuer ce qui avait été interrompu.

L'Indien, paniqué, chercha rapidement une nouvelle excuse pour arrêter là les caresses et ne pas aller plus loin.

- C'est drôle, tes cheveux ont des reflets roux. - constata t'il d'une voix tremblante, peu sûr de sa diversion.

Mais à nouveau, Aiolia se redressa, lui souriant.

- C'est parce que j'ai fait beaucoup de couleurs quand j'étais ado. J'étais en pleine période de rebellion, alors je fugais chez un ami et je teintais mes cheveux en rouge. Le résultat, c'est que ça a changé ma couleur naturelle.

- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en rebelle.

- Oh, mais je suis un esprit ardent et insaisissable. - plaisanta le Lion en rapprochant son visage pour à nouveau aller embrasser les lèvres peintes de candeur.

Ses mains se perdirent une fois de plus dans de douces caresses sur le torse virginal, attisant son désir, et il les glissa plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il avait tellement envie de découvrir ce corps nu et d'y plonger au plus profond pour le faire sien!  
Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le tissu du dernier vêtement restant, dont l'élastique n'était plus qu'un piètre obstacle à son plaisir. Mais alors qu'il allait retirer une bonne fois pour toute ce boxer provocateur, deux mains se posèrent sur son propre torse. Intrigué, il s'écarta légèrement du corps diaphane pour croiser le regard saphir.

- T-Tu sais, si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose, moi aussi... - s'expliqua Shaka, mal à l'aise.

- Oui; - répondit l'éphèbe dans un souffle. - Tais toi.

L'Indien, encore plus crispé, se mordit la lèvre. Son coeur semblait vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine et il eut un sursaut quand les dents félines vinrent mordre une de ses hanches. Ses muscles tremblèrent sous l'appréhension, et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la suite.

- D-désolé, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je parle, mais j-je...- articula t'il difficilement sous le regard légèrement agacé du Lion. - Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça... Enfin pas avec un homme...

Shaka déglutit, observé par son partenaire, redoutant la suite. Aiolia haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es vierge?

- P-Pas vraiment.- avoua le blond. - J'ai... Déjà essayé. U-une fois.

Le Félin sourit.

- Alors tu sais ce que ça fait. - murmura t'il en revenant l'embrasser une énième fois. - Détends toi.

Mais la Vierge secoua la tête, l'air à la fois apeuré et confus.

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai faire ça... Désolé... Je n'aurai pas dû venir... - s'excusa Shaka en cherchant à rassembler ses affaires, évitant le regard de son non-amant. - Pardon de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps... Je vais rentrer et... J'espère qu'il est assez tôt pour que tu trouves quelqu'un d'aut...

Une main se referma sur son poignet alors qu'il avait récupéré son t-shirt. Il releva les yeux vers les iris céladons qui le dévisageaient.

- Je n'ai pas envie de "trouver quelqu'un d'autre".

L'Indien tenta de se défaire de la prise sur son poignet, craignant une réaction de colère.

- S'il te plaît, lâche moi... Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi, je...

- Reste. Je t'en prie.

- J-je suis désolé, ne me force pas à... - supplia la Vierge sans le regarder, sa voix se perdant dans une suite qu'il ne voulait pas entrevoir.

- C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas... Reste, s'il te plaît. Reste cette nuit. Pas pour coucher avec moi, pas si tu ne veux pas.

Shaka, surpris, cligna des yeux et le fixa un instant.

- S'il te plaît. - répéta à nouveau le Lion. - Ne pars pas.

- Pour... Quoi? - questionna faiblement le blond.

- Parce que tu me plais vraiment et que je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées et que ça finisse comme ça.

Aiolia le tira à lui et l'enferma dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux d'or avec douceur. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- L'échange est pitoyable, mais je peux te proposer un chocolat chaud. Ou un thé. - murmura t'il en riant presque de la banalité de la chose. - Ou n'importe quoi qui te ferait rester.

Contre le torse ferme et musclé, Shaka ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

- Je veux bien un chocolat. - souffla t'il avec un sourire.

* * *

**Ahah!  
**Et désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à... :3

Oh la vilaine! Elle vous frustre et en plus elle prend même pas le temps de vous donner une explication!  
Ca vaut bien une review ça! (Comment ça j'essaie de vous manipuler?)


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir...?**

Ne me frappez pas! Pitié! T_T  
Je sais que ça fait longtemps, j'ai pas d'excuse, je suis désolée!

Pour la peine, je vous mets deux chapitres aujourd'hui! Si si! Et je réponds à vos commentaires cette fois ci! Je vous aime, tapez pas :'(

* * *

**Tomo-tan:**  
Contente que ça te plaise ^^  
Oui oui, j'ai l'intention de faire apparaître encore beaucoup de gold! Notamment DeathMask, Camus encore, Aioros, Shura (qui vient bientôt, sisi!), et même ceux de LC en plus d'Asmita, Sisyphe et El Cid, surtout Regulus, Degel, probablement Manigoldo et Albafica aussi ^^

**kotone:** Merci! ^^

**Tabris:** Heureusement pour Shaka, il a de très bons amis prêts à le couvrir au péril de leurs vies s'il le faut! xD

**sdeaape:** D'accord, elle compte double! Tout comme mes chapitres! xD  
Tant mieux, ils vont le prendre, leur temps .  
Et oui, Aiolia est l'homme parfait... Qui n'existe qu'ici...

**Nocturnal:** Huhu, non, Shaka n'est pas prude pour les baisers (il a vu Mû tout nu alors au point où il en est... xD)  
Quant aux cheveux rouges, c'est une référence aux épisodes G ou Aiolia les teint en effet pour ne pas ressembler à son frère ^^  
Ca lui va très bien :p

**leia26:** Ca sent le vécu...?  
Tout le monde voudrait tomber sur eux! Miam les beaux males en sueur :3  
Mais j'aime martyriser mon Shaka! 3

**Chibi Goldfish:** Apparition de tout et n'importe quoi, et fiction longue, tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à coeur joie là où d'autres voudront me tuer! xD  
Non, tu n'es pas plus prévisible que moi, puisque je commence à avoir l'impression que tu lis dans mes pensées Oo  
Help!  
Pour répondre à ta question, Milo était à la chasse lui aussi, et non pas chez un beau français, désolée!

**vladamdam:** Oh, merci beaucoup! Ca me fait super plaisir ^^  
En voilà donc plus, régale toi!  
Désolée pour les pâtés, puisque j'utilise un traitement de texte qui ne réagit pas comme :/  
Mais je me dois de garde le numéro d'Aiolia secret, navrée!

**Acarmetach:** Tant mieux :)  
J'aime beaucoup Mû aussi, je lui ai donné ce caractère parce que je suis sûre que sous ses airs de petit gold parfait se cache un bélier intenable!

**Galaxian explosion:** Merci! Hais moi encore, je sens que je vais recommencer!

**peace and love:** Merci beaucoup ^^

**kocylender:** Merci! Désolée pour la frustration... En fait non, j'adore vous frustrer :p

* * *

**Encore merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews, je les lis à chaque fois bien sûr, et ça me motive pour écrire la suite!  
**Merci aussi de votre patience!

**Now enjoy ^^**

* * *

La première sensation qu'il ressentit au petit matin fut un atroce mal de tête, mais tellement enveloppé de chaleur cotonneuse qu'il lui sembla supportable.  
Shaka ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, essayant de s'y retrouver. Mais les seules choses qu'il put distinguer face à lui semblaient être deux pectoraux d'acier qui lui avaient servi de coussin. Il rougit légèrement et tenta de s'en écarter, mais la prise des bras autour de son corps se reserra doucement et il entendit un soupir désaprobateur à sa manoeuvre.  
Une rapide remontée imaginaire dans le passé le conduisit à la boite de nuit, à l'alcool, et à l'appartement du félin. C'était à la fois gênant et stupide. Il s'en voulait d'avoir bu, cherchant à présent dans sa mémoire si oui ou non il s'était laissé allé au sexe entre hommes la veille. Mais le souvenir d'un chocolat chaud partagé dans la cuisine et d'une discussion allègre et joyeuse sembla lui indiquer que non. Un rapide passage de ses mains sur son corps, dont seul le t-shirt était manquant, put le confirmer.  
Il soupira de soulagement et sentit le corps collé au sien frissonner. Bientôt, Aiolia ouvrit les yeux à son tour et étouffa un baillement. L'Indien leva les yeux vers lui et se vit offrir un sourire.

- B-bonjour.

-'Jour. Bien dormi?

- Plutôt, oui. - répondit la Vierge en posant sa main sur le bras qui entourait ses hanches. - Tu dors toujours en tenant les gens comme des peluches?

- Seulement quand je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en aillent. - plaisanta le Lion.

Shaka rit doucement quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il tressaillit mais laissa ses yeux se refermer pour profiter du baiser. Aiolia libéra ses lèvres après quelques secondes, et déposa à nouveau les siennes sur le nez, la paupière puis le front diaphanes avant de revenir embrasser tendrement le coin de sa bouche.  
Le blond soupira de bien être sous ces attentions.

- Tu as faim? - finit par demander le bel éphèbe.

- Ca dépend l'heure qu'il est. Je reprends les cours à trois heures.

Le Lion se tourna vers son réveil matin.

- Il est onze heures à peine.

- Alors j'ai faim.

Aiolia rit, fit basculer le maigre corps sous le sien et le dévora de baisers papillons. La Vierge laissa ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux aux reflets presque roux en s'étirant pour tendre le cou aux lèvres avides. Il n'en fallut pas plus au félin pour aller y goûter et en mordiler légèrement la fine peau.  
Alors que Shaka poussait un petit gémissement lascif, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

- Mec, où est le ca...

Dans l'entrebrasure de la porte, Milo, les cheveux plus en bataille encore qu'à son habitude, ne portant qu'un boxer, et affublé d'une gueule de bois visible, s'interrompit.

- Oh, s'cuse, j'ai pas entendu de bruit hier alors je pensais pas que tu avais tiré ton coup...

Le Scorpion referma la porte avec un sourire alors qu'Aiolia se prenait la tête entre les mains, soupirant de désespoir.  
L'Indien cligna des yeux, pas trop sûr d'avoir compris la scène, rouge de honte et vexé à la fois.

- Désolé, c'est pas... - commença le Lion.

- Au fait, - l'interrompit Milo qui venait de rouvrir la porte. - ça me dit pas où est le cacao?

Aiolia grinça des dents.

- Y en a plus. Au revoir, Milo. - lâcha t'il, acerbe.

- Ah, 'chier. En tout cas, belle prise. - Le Scorpion lui fit un clin d'oeil. - Bien qu'un peu plate.

Shaka, outré, plaqua les mains contre son torse. Non mais c'était quoi son problème à lui?!  
Le Scorpion referma une nouvelle fois la porte, sans plus se soucier de ses paroles.

- Je suis désolé... - marmonna Aiolia en se tenant le front. - C'est mon fameux colocataire... Il est assez... Décontracté.

L'Indien ne répondit pas. Il se redressa, écarta le corps hellène et sortit du lit.

- Où tu vas? - questionna le félin, déçu.

- Mon t-shirt est sur ton canapé. - rappela le blond, les mains cachant toujours son torse.

"Plate". "Plate", lui! Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas de seins!  
Il sortit de la chambre sans son propriétaire et retourna dans le salon. Là, il tomba nez à nez avec... Une inconnue qui portait un sweat trop grand et qui se baladait en petite culotte.  
Les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens étaient blonds, elle le dévisagea d'un air un peu absent, un verre et une aspirine à la main.  
Finalement, Shaka reprit son haut qui traînait bel et bien sur l'un des coussins du canapé et l'enfila. Puis, récupérant le peu d'affaires qu'il avait laissé trainer, il prit la porte et sortit de l'appartement.

Aiolia, qui avait regardé le plafond de longues minutes, désespéré par son -malheureusement- colocataire et ami, finit par sortir à son tour. Il enjamba la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs allongée sur le tapis devant la télé.

- Salut, Pandore.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre sans agacer son mal de tête, et il poursuivit son chemin pour entrer dans la cuisine où il ne trouva que Milo.  
Il fixa le Scorpion qui, à défaut de chocolat chaud, s'était fait un café.

- Où est Shaka? - s'étonna le félin.

- Qui? La nénétte plate que tu tripotais? 'Sais pas.

- Premièrement, Shaka est un homme. Ensuite, j'aimerais au moins que tu frappes avant d'entrer. Enfin, arrête d'être un con.

Aiolia fit demi tour en laissant là un arachnide qui lui tirait la langue, comme s'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux.  
De retour dans le salon, il remarqua la disparition des affaires du blond.

- Si tu cherches le mec que j'ai croisé, il vient juste de partir. - annonça Pandore en roulant sur le tapis pour trouver une position plus confortable.

- Quoi?! - s'écria le Lion paniqué.

Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita dehors. Mais lorsqu'il arpenta le couloir, le blond avait déjà disparu. Il ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de poing dans le mur.  
Il n'avait même pas son numéro.

La tête et les épaules basses, il rentra chez lui. Milo, assis sur le canapé, avalait lui aussi une aspirine avec son café.

- Je te remercie. - cracha le Lion en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Le Scorpion leva les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogatif.

- Il est parti. Je n'ai ni son numéro, ni son adresse, ni le nom de son université, ni rien pour le retrouver et m'excuser pour TON comportement!

Milo haussa les épaules.

- Et alors? Tu l'as sauté, et tu allais le virer de toute façon non?

Aiolia lui jeta un regard noir.

- D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que t'as pas réussi à le faire jouir, vu le silence d'hier. Enfin, le silence dans ta chambre, parce que Pandore était plutôt bruyante. - ricana l'arachnide avant de se recevoir un coup de pied de la jeune femme toujours allongée au sol.

- On a pas couché ensemble, pour ton information. - grinça le félin. - Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, puisque vu ton tact, il ne voudra plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

Il retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre d'où il ne sortirait plus de la journée.  
Pas vexé pour un sou, ne se sentant même pas coupable, Milo haussa les épaules avant de s'allonger complètement dans le canapé.  
Ca lui passerait.

- Pan, tu me passes la manette? On se fait un Resident Evil?

Souriant enfin, Pandore attrapa les manettes et en fit passer une au Scorpion. Elle cala son dos contre le canapé et étendit ses jambes sur le tapis.  
Milo sourit. Enfin une fille pas compliquée.

Et tandis qu'Aiolia plongeait sa tête dans son oreiller en soupirant, en bas de l'immeuble, Shaka cherchait à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Pas de chance, la rue lui sembla totalement inconnue. Il se mit à marcher dans une direction aléatoire, attendant de tomber sur un lieu qu'il reconnaîtrait, et sortit son téléphone sur lequel il pianota.  
Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, une fois éreintée lui répondit:

- Allô?

- Mû? Je te réveille?

- Ah, c'est notre champion d'hier! - entendit il au bout du fil, sûrement le mouton qui parlait à Aphrodite. - Alors Sysy, c'était comment ce voyage vers le septième ciel?

L'Indien soupira.

- Très drôle. Ecoute, je ne sais pas où je suis, mais dès que je retrouve le chemin je viens chez toi récupérer mes affaires, ça va?

Un silence combla de longues secondes de l'autre côté.

- Comment ça tu rentres? Il t'a viré après t'avoir tiré?

- Pas vraiment. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Non Shaka, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors après avoir passé une nuit avec lui? C'est digne d'un salaud!

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord? Laisse tomber, je vais appeler Saga.

Le blond raccrocha avant même d'avoir entendu une nouvelle protestation. Il changea de numéro et attendit que Saga décroche.

- Allô?

- Saga? C'est Shaka... Tu pourrais me dépanner?

- Ah, attends... SAGAAAA! C'est pour toiiii! C'est ton mariiiii!

Shaka grimaça en entendant le cri qui lui ramenait sa migraine.

- Il arrive. - fit la voix au bout du fil.

- Merci Kanon. Désolé de vous avoir confondus.

- T'inquiète. Ca va toi? Ca fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu.

- Ca va, je crois.

- Ah, voilà mon frère, je te le passe!

- Merci.

Il y eut un bruit l'espace d'une seconde.

- Allô Shaka? Il y a un problème?

- Désolé de te déranger... Je crois que je suis perdu dans la ville. - rit le blond. - Ca te dérangerait de m'indiquer où je dois aller pour trouver la maison de Mû, si je te décris l'endroit?

- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?

- Oh, non, ne t'embête pas.

- Si si, comme ça on ira voir Mû tous les deux. - insista le bleu. Au loin dans le téléphone, Shaka entendit un " ouais, pour faire des choses sexuelles cracra!" digne de Kanon.

- Comme tu veux... Alors... Je vois une fontaine avec deux dauphins et une fée, je crois. Il y a une petite place pavée, et une agence de voyage à côté d'un fleuriste.

Silencieux, Saga réfléchissait.

- Je crois que je vois où tu es. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et l'Indien, avec un soupir, leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu dénué de nuages en ce mois de Mai. Il ne répondit pas aux appels de Mû, bien qu'insistant.  
Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine et trempa ses doigts dans l'eau. Quelques pigeons, ça et là, roucoulaient gentiment, cherchant quelques miettes au sol.  
En fixant son portable, Shaka se souvint qu'il ne pouvait appeler ni être appelé par le Lion. Il ne sut pas si c'était tant mieux ou tant pis.  
Il ne savait pas s'il regrettait de s'être sauvé ou non.  
Il n'avait tout simplement pas supporté l'idée d'être une énième personne qui aterrissait quotidiennement dans l'appartement, après une soirée en boite et une cuite. Voir une fille en sous vêtements dans le même appartement l'avait d'autant plus affecté.  
Il lui plaisait? Comment savoir si ce qu'il avait dit était sincère? D'accord, ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble, mais ce "Milo" là semblait accoutumé à voir le félin ramener des conquêtes d'un soir. Et ne se privait pas pour en faire de même.  
La Vierge soupira à nouveau, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Mais bientôt, il cessa de cogiter, interrompu par un crissement de pneus.

- Shaka, tu rêves ou quoi? - rit Saga après avoir ouvert sa vitre. - Monte!

L'interpelé se leva et rejoignit le côté passager où il s'assit avant de fermer la portière.

- Tu as changé de voiture? Tu n'arrêtes pas.

- Que veux tu, j'adore les moyens de transport!

Le Gémeaux remit le moteur en marche.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu faisais perdu ici?

- C'est... Une longue histoire. - souffla l'Indien en tournant la tête vers la vitre pour regarder défiler le paysage d'un air absent.

* * *

**... Un jour j'arrêterai de vous frustrer...  
****Peut être.**

**Mais je vous aime (comment ça déjà trop dit?)**

**Je vous poste un autre chapitre après ma douche, d'ici là, review?  
Sinon, je sacrifie un des deux Béliers! è-é**


	9. Chapter 9

**Re**!

Je tenais à me réexcuser (oui, encore) parce que je ne me suis pas relue pour ces deux derniers chapitres, donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de trop grosses fautes, à vous arracher la rétine.

Ensuite, pour ceux que ça intéresse/concerne, je serai probablement à la Japan Sud à Marseille, début Mars, et probablement en Athéna ^^  
Donc si certain(e)s d'entre vous viennent et voient une Athéna, il se pourrait que ce soit moi! N'hésitez pas à venir me faire un petit coucou, ça fait toujours plaisir!  
Pour être sûr que c'est moi, dite Kamoulox, ou Yaoi, ou les deux!  
(Non j'plaisante.)

Bref,** re-enjoy** ^^

* * *

- Bon sang Shaka, réponds à mes appels! - bougonna Mû lorsqu'ils furent arrivés.

L'Indien haussa les épaules alors que le mouton allait embrasser son Gémeaux.

- Merci de l'avoir ramené, tu lui as tiré les oreilles? - plaisanta t'il en relâchant les lèvres du bleu.

- Non, je te laisse ce plaisir... Et puis de toute façon j'ai pas tout suivi.

Mû se retourna vers la Vierge et croisa les bras, l'air désapprobateur.

- Alors? J'espère que tu as une explication, jeune homme!

Shaka soupira et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, à côté d'Aphrodite, qui dormait, finissant apparemment sa nuit.

- Sérieusement, Sysy... Raconte. On t'a vu partir avec lui. Mauvaise soirée? Ne me dis pas que c'était un horrible coup, j'y croirai pas!

- C'est pas ça...

- Fétichiste? SM? Impuissant?

- Mais non...

- Alors raconte!- coupa Saga, agacé de les voir tourner autour du pot.

A nouveau, l'Indien laissa un soupir ennuyé lui échapper.  
Puis il se mit à raconter la soirée. Qu'ils étaient partis dans l'appartement du félin, que plus ils passaient les étages dans l'ascenceur, et plus leurs baisers s'allongeaient et leurs mains se baladaient, et qu'enfin ils étaient arrivés; il leur décrivit le salon, bien que cela les intéressait peu, il leur expliqua la chute sur le canapé et les caresses qui s'en suivirent, puis les premiers vêtements enlevés; il leur confia à quel point il avait paniqué en sentant le désir du Lion contre sa jambe et quelle avait été sa réaction.  
Mû tomba des nues.

- Tu te moques de moi? Tu avais contre toi, SUR toi, l'un des plus beaux hommes qu'il m'ait été donne de voir -excuse moi Saga-, il avait envie de toi comme pas deux, et toi tu l'as repoussé?

Le blond hocha la tête.

- C'est à peu près ça.

Le Tibétain, s'il avait pu, se serait cogné la tête contre un mur si fort que son front serait allé dire bonjour à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Attends... Tu plaisantes? Vous étiez collés l'un et l'autre, chauds bouillants, nus et excités, avec -je l'imagine- la sueur qui glissait le long de ses abdos -que j'imagine aussi-, tu avais avec toi ce que nous voulons tous -sans t'offenser Saga, je t'aime tu le sais-, et toi tu... Tu!

- Nous n'étions pas nus. - rectifia Shaka. - Et je n'ai fait l'amour avec un homme qu'une fois. Oh, mais peut être que tu te rappelles? C'était avec toi!

Saga, qui était resté calme tout le long de la conversation, et ce malgré les insinuations de son agneau, haussa un sourcil.

- Oh, rassure toi mon coeur, c'était avant de t'avoir pris dans mes filets!- plaisanta Mû en venant l'embrasser.

- Non ça je m'en doutais bien... Ce qui m'intrigue c'est de n'en avoir jamais entendu parler. Alors que je suis ton meilleur ami... Et ton amant. - grommela le Gémeaux en désignant tour à tour l'Indien et le mouton.

Shaka sourit.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu me perçoives comme une menace.

- En fait il avait honte de t'en parler parce que ça lui a pris des mois pour me laisser faire et que pendant l'acte il a pleuré sa mère. Y a franchement plus excitant. - déclara le Bélier en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mû! - s'écria le blond en rougissant. - Arrête tes bêtises! Je n'ai pas pleuré "ma mère".

- Tu vas pas me dire que ce n'étaient pas des larmes?

- Je ne nie pas que c'en étaient. Mais je n'ai pas pleuré tout le long! Et puis, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été assez excitant à ton goût puisque tu n'as pas arrêté de me le répéter!

- Là par contre je vais finir par te considérer comme une menace, Shaka. - interrompit Saga d'un air jaloux.

L'Indien posa une main sur sa bouche en signe de rédemption.

- Désolé. Ca ne nous est arrivé qu'une fois hein.

Saga hocha la tête, bien qu'il n'accordait pas trop d'importance à cette histoire en réalité. Ce petit interlude permit au Bélier de se rappeler de la discution première.

- Tout ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi tu n'es pas chez Aiolia à cette heure ci! - rappela t'il, s'attirant un soupir de la Vierge. - Il t'a jeté parce que tu ne voulais pas avoir de rapports avec lui et tu as erré toute la nuit?

- Non, il a été très gentil. Il m'a demandé de rester parce que je lui plaisais... Il m'a offert un chocolat chaud... On a discuté, puis on est allé dormir... Il est resté collé à moi toute la nuit, à me serrer dans ses bras, en m'embrassant parfois dans le cou... - conta le blond avec un air rêveur.

- Alors où est le problème?

- Le problème? C'était le réveil. Enfin pas le réveil en lui même, tout se passait bien...

A nouveau, l'Indien se mit à raconter rapidement la futile discussion du matin, les petites caresses qui l'accompagnaient, et surtout l'affreux moment de la rencontre avec le colocataire.  
Le visage de Mû se peignait d'un air scandalisé à mesure du récit.  
Puis Shaka parla de la fille, de son impression de n'être, comme elle, là que parce qu'il avait été choisi pour finir en beauté la soirée, et de sa sortie rapide.

- Vu comme ça, je comprends un peu mieux ta réaction. - admit Mû. - Mais tu ne lui as pas laissé la possibilité de s'excuser ou de t'expliquer... Après tout il n'a pas couché avec toi parce que tu l'as refusé, et tu lui plais... Peut être aura t'il la décence de t'appeler?

- Il n'a pas mon numéro. Et c'est tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir, en fait.

- Tu dis ça mais tu le recroiseras forcément dans la rue marchande.

- Eh bien je n'irai plus.

- Quoi?! Tu plaisantes j'espère! On devait y aller mardi prochain! - s'insurgea le mouton en lui jetant le regard qui voulait dire "j'ai pas de cadeau pour Saga tu te souviens? Me laisse pas tomber!".

La Vierge soupira devant le fait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser tomber son ami pour une histoire aussi futile.

- Et puis, - reprit le mouton, - moi, à ta place, je ferais tout pour le revoir. Enfin, je ne serais pas parti de l'appartement et je l'aurais laissé me sauter aussi, mais ça c'est un détail.

Finalement, Shaka avait bien envie de le laisser dans sa merde.  
Qu'il aille faire les boutiques tout seul.

- Plus sérieusement, on devrait manger un morceau et réveiller 'Phro. On va être frais en cours, ça va être génial tiens! - grimaça le Bélier.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas boire. - réprimanda Saga. - Tu m'as pas trompé j'espère?

Mû le prit dans ses bras.

- Mais non mon amour de mon coeur! J'ai fini avec Aphrodite dans mon lit mais on a rien fait, promis! - chouina t'il en embrassant le visage du Gémeaux.

Saga rit et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux parme.

- D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que j'en ai autant envie... - continua le Tibétain en chuchotant.

Le Gémeaux sourit et Shaka, qui malgré tout l'avait entendu, grimaça.

- S'il vous plait, je suis là!

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, on attendra que 'Phro et toi soyez partis!

- Quelle délicatesse... - ironisa le blond.

Mû lui tira la langue et abandonna le canapé pour se lever. Il tendit les mains au bleu, qui les attrapa pour se lever, pendant que Shaka secouait doucement le bras du Poisson pour le réveiller. Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux, papillonna un peu, puis s'étira.

- Debout 'Phro, c'est l'heure de manger et Saga s'est gentiment dévoué pour faire le repas. - informa gentimant le Bélier.

- Hé!

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Après un long baiser sur ses lèvres, Saga soupira puis pris le chemin de la cuisine. Sa gentillesse le perdrait.

- Tu aurais une aspirine, mon agneau? - geignit Aphrodite en se tenant le front;

- Bien sûr! Pour toi aussi, Shaka?

Le blond hocha la tête.

- S'il te plait.

Le Tibétain fila dans la salle de bain pour farfouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie tandis que le Poisson se levait enfin de son fauteuil. Dans la cuisine, Saga se mettait aux fourneaux, et on entendit bientôt quelques tintements de plats.  
Mû revint avec la plaquette de médicament et l'agita devant eux.

- J'ai! Si ces messieurs veulent bien se donner la peine d'accéder à la cuisine afin d'y quérir leurs verres... - commenta t'il avec une délicatesse exagérée dans ses gestes.

Shaka leva les yeux au ciel et Aphrodite rit.  
Alors qu'ils avalaient l'aspirine, le mouton s'approcha de son amant, devant la gazinière.

- Alors mon coeur tu nous fais quoi de bon? - ronronna t'il en se frottant au dos du Gémeaux.

- Salade Grecque et papillote de saumon. Et si y en a un qui est pas content, c'est pareil.

Mais tout le monde hocha la tête d'un commun accord. Le menu leur allait très bien.  
Ils s'occupèrent çà et là soit en parlant, soit en aidant Saga quand ils se décidaient un peu, et ce jusqu'à ce que le repas soit posé sur la table par un parfait travail d'équipe, Mû pour mettre la table, Saga pour cuisiner, et Aphrodite pour jouer les pompom boys.  
Ils s'installèrent tous les trois vers la première heure de l'après midi et prirent un repas joyeux qui empiéta sur leur quatorze heures. Puis, une fois assiettes et plats débarrassés, le Tibétain permit à la Vierge d'utiliser sa douche et de se changer.  
Détendu par l'eau chaude coulant sur ses muscles éreintés de la veille -en grande partie à cause de l'alcool-, l'esprit de Shaka divagua. S'il pensa d'abord tout simplement au sac qu'il allait devoir porter, contenant et ses cours et ses habits, il en vint peu à peu à s'éloigner du sujet principal pour venir méditer les évènements passés.  
La seule conclusion qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'il ne boirait plus jamais. Il n'avait pas été intéressé par le Lion à la base, et sans l'alcool, il n'aurait sûrement jamais été poussé à l'embrasser et à le suivre chez lui. Donc, il oublierait toute cette histoire et continuerait comme si jamais l'alcool n'avait touché les lèvres.

- Shaka, arrête de te tripoter la nouille et sors d'ici, on va finir en retard! - cria la voix mélodieuse du Bélier à travers la porte.

L'Indien lui cria de tout en coupant l'eau, mais il ne s'attira que les rires de l'animal à cornes qui s'enfuyait d'un pas sautillant.  
Après s'être séché, il sortit de la salle d'eau pour aller retrouver son sac dans la chambre du Tibétain qu'il trouva allongé en étoile, les yeux fixant le plafond.

- A cause de toi j'aurai pas le temps de jouer à saute-mouton avec Saga.

La Vierge grimaça.

- Vous ferez ça ce soir.

- Y aura papa et Dohko.

- Comme si ça vous avait souvent gênés.

A court d'arguments, Mû lui tira la langue.  
Avec un sourire, Shaka se baissa pour récupérer ses affaires, rangeant celles de la veille et prenant celles qu'il avait prévues pour l'université. Ensuite, sans gêne aucune, il se délesta de sa serviette pour se changer, sous le cri du mouton.

- Ca va je te dérange pas?

Pas perturbé pour un sou, l'Indien lui jeta un regard désintéressé.

- Ben quoi?

- Fous toi à poil devant moi, vas y! Tu pourrais être plus pudique!

- ... Plus pudique? Avec toi? Alors que tu m'as déjà vu nu et dans des positions plus qu'embarrassantes? - rétorqua le blond.

Vexé, le Tibétain enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller pendant que Shaka finissait de se changer.

- Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je pouvais te trouver excitant comme ça? - grommela sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

La Vierge rit.

- Franchement? Non. Mais je vais le prendre comme une flatterie.

Mû se redressa, le fixant en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il arrangeait son t-shirt.

- Tu sais, c'était plutôt hier devant Aiolia qu'il fallait perdre toute pudeur.

Exaspéré, Shaka lui fit un doigt.

* * *

Comment ça, Shaka est grossier?  
Point du tout! Il adore son Mûton, voilà tout! (Qui a dit "jeu de mots pourri"? Je t'ai entendu! è-é)

Bref, vous avez aussi le droit de reviewer, une deuxième fois même si vous voulez!  
J'ai toujours les Béliers en otage! Mouahahaha *se prend un double punch Dohko/Saga*

Ok, ok, je les rends!


	10. Chapter 10

**Me revoilà!**

Et avec un nouveau chapitre, sisi! Que je vous laisse découvrir!

Mais d'abord je vous gronde: J'ai vu aucun de vous à la Japan Marseille ow è-é  
Je vous ai guetté, pourtant! J'ai attendu, sceptre à la main! Je suis déçue :'( Moi qui vous aimais tant... Vous m'avez brisé le coeur, bande de brutes! Je sais pas si vous méritez ce chapitre! :p

* * *

**Tomo-tan :** Contente de t'avoir fait rire ! Mais à ton grand malheur, le Milo/Pandore est éphémère, et redeviendra le Milo/Camus qu'il a toujours été… Le jour où ceux-ci se croiseront bien sûr ! J'essaierai d'être assez originale pour que tu prennes tout de même du plaisir à le lire ^^

Crache pas ton jus de fruit ! On gâche pas la nourriture è-é  
Eh oui, Shaka est un gros rageur pas si coincé que ça avec ses amis :p

**Doth :** Merci ^^ Contente de te revoir ! :) J  
Milo t'aime aussi, t'en fais pas ! xD  
Non, je savais pas pour Nice, mais c'est juste trop loin t'façon U_U

**Shiaru's Judg : **Merci ! Pas besoin d'être constructive, ça me nourrit bien ce genre de commentaire :D

**Chibi Goldfish :** Merci ! Contente que ça t'aie plu, mais bon le coup du Milo était o-bli-gé… N'empêche ça me dérange que tu lises dans mes pensées è-é  
Eh oui, j'ai écrit la seule fic où Shaka fait un doigt \o/ J'ai droit à une médaille ?  
Pour Marseille, j'y étais malheureusement le samedi :/

**Thaouka :** Shaka n'est pas coincé, il est très coincé xD

**Kocylender :** Mais on l'aime comme ça notre Milo !  
T'en fais pas pour Mû, il a plus d'un tour dans son sac, et en plus c'est un sadique ! Il nous concocte quelque chose, je peux te l'assurer !

**Nocturnal :** Eh oui, le phénomène Milo… Mais bon Aiolia est toujours trop gentil avec lui *soupir*  
Je préfère aussi notre Lion adoré tel qu'il est, mais je trouvais sympa de faire une allusion aux épisodes G ^^ Et puis j'avais envie d'un Aiolia en pleine crise d'adolescence qui fait chier son grand frère ! xD

**Vladamdam :** J'ai rien fait aux béliers ! Promis !  
Eh oui, je suis vivante ! (Mais j'aurais bien aimé un Aiolia, huhu)  
Désolée de t'intoxiquer avec mon humour à trois francs x') Oui, le saute-mouton me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment … Ressors le quand tu veux !  
Encore merci, mille fois merci, je suis tellement contente que tu aimes ça ^.^ Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y aura d'autres chapitres chauds :3

**Galaxian explosion :** Oups, j'ai pas été trop longue là ? O.O' Non parce que je tiens à ma vie ! xD

**Deuky :** Eh oui, Milo, ce Milo… Et les relations des personnages… Mon Dieu j'en deviendrais folle ! J'ai des post-it pour chacun, tu sais ? U_U  
Enfin, merci d'avoir lu, contente que tu aimes ^^

* * *

Le week-end était en somme arrivé rapidement, et chacun avait pu souffler un peu et s'occuper à sa manière: Mû était parti en amoureux avec Saga, Shion déprimait à cette idée, réconforté par Dohko, Shaka avait pu profiter de son cousin et retrouver les forts liens qui les unissaient dans leur enfance, et Aphrodite avait passé son samedi dans un salon de coiffure et son dimanche à barboter dans son bain, recouvert de pétales de rose.  
Lorsque lundi matin pointa le bout de son nez, et que le réveil sonna, Shaka proféra une injure dans sa langue maternelle avant de se blottir un peu plus contre son cousin qui, pour les besoins de la maison, dormait dans le même lit que lui.

- Qui diable t'a appris à parler de telle façon, Shaka? - réprimanda Asmita.

Le plus jeune rit, et enfin ouvrit les yeux pour détailler le visage aveugle de son cousin. Les deux Indiens aux longs cheveux blonds, collés dans le lit, ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des jumeaux, si ce n'était que l'un avait des traits quelque peu plus adultes que l'autre.  
Asmita passa la main dans les cheveux de Shaka pour les ébouriffer.

- Allez, lève toi et va en cours pendant que je me rendors.

- Saleté.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. - murmura l'aveugle avec un sourire avant d'embrasser son front.

Avec toute l'énergie qui seyait à un lundi matin, Shaka se leva, quittant son lit à regrets, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

De l'autre côté presque de la ville, Mû, dans les bras de Saga, se tortillait et s'étirait avec la souplesse d'un félin alors que son réveil sonnait depuis quelques minutes. Le Gémeaux ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, et déjà sentit les lèvres Tibétaines sur les siennes.

- Bonjour, bien dormi? - demanda le mouton d'un air endormi.

- Nu contre toi? Toujours.

Mû rit et l'embrassa à nouveau avec de se lever pour enfiler un pantalon.  
Il descendit, bientôt suivi du bleu qui comptait se jeter sur le café, et trouva la cuisine vide. Un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre lui indiqua que Shion, dehors, attendait le retour de Dohko, assis sur les marches du perron.

Le grand Bélier fixait le portail du jardin, guettant le moindre bruit de moteur. Son amant ne devait plus tarder. Il lui avait manqué toute la nuit, et encore ce matin il ne pourrait le voir que quelques minutes avant d'aller travailler pendant que lui se coucherait.  
Avec un soupir de lassitude, Shion ouvrit un petit paquet de carton et en sortit une cigarette. Il la glissa entre ses lèvres et joua un instant avec, avant de s'emparer du briquet intelligemment préservé dans le paquet et de l'allumer. Il rangea le tout dans la poche de la veste qu'il portait, le petit matin de Mai étant frais, et prit une grande bouffée de nicotine et de tout plein de produits bien cancérigènes. L'air absent, il souffla sa fumée qui s'éleva vers le ciel en petits volutes aux formes immatérielles. Au dessus, les étoiles brillaient encore dans le ciel tout juste bleu que le soleil rejoignait le plus lentement possible.  
Morose, triste surtout d'avoir passé la nuit seul dans son grand lit pendant que son pseudo fils s'amusait avec Saga -alors qu'il avait cours, cet irrattrapable garnement!-, Shion fit distraitement tomber la cendre du bout de sa cigarette avant de la remettre dans sa bouche. L'air rêveur, les pensées tournées vers son pauvre petit Tigre qui avait dû travailler toute la nuit, il n'entendit pas, un peu plus loin, une voiture se garer, puis des pas approcher. Le grand mouton ne sortit de sa rêverie que lorsque, en face de lui, le portail du jardin s'ouvrit et laissa paraître l'animal brun, les cheveux en bataille et l'air exténué. Avec un sourire, Shion le laissa approcher, immobile, le sachant trop fatigué pour accepter qu'il lui saute dans les bras. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Dohko se baissa et ébouriffa ses cheveux verts déjà très indisciplinés.  
Puis d'un geste sec, il lui arracha la cigarette qu'il venait d'entamer et la laissa tomber pour l'écraser. Shion grogna.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça, tu te niques la santé. Si tu veux vraiment te détendre, il y a d'autres moyens. - sourit Dohko d'un air entendu.

Ravi, Shion répondit par un nouveau sourire lui aussi, se disant d'ores et déjà qu'il pouvait bien arriver un peu en retard.

- Mais puisque tu pues la clope, je ne t'embrasserai pas. - reprit son amant, cassant soudainement tous ses espoirs.

Dohko ouvrit la porte pour rentrer, le laissant sur le perron, abattu et refroidi.  
Il l'entendit saluer Mû et Saga, puis monter pour se coucher, exténué après une nuit de réunion et d'organisation.

De son côté, Aphrodite s'était levé de très bonne humeur: il avait dormi suffisamment pour que sa peau soit magnifique ce jour là encore, et il se sentait parfaitement reposé. Son petit déjeuner -équilibré, bien sûr- avait été aussi délicieux que facile à préparer, et la salle de bain lui ouvrait à présent les bras, comme le suppliant d'y passer une petite heure pour se sublimer.  
En s'admirant dans son miroir, le Poisson se souvint de son premier appartement, qu'il avait dû partager avec une fille. Les matins étaient synonymes de batailles pour remporter l'occupation de la salle de bain, et malheureusement il ne gagnait pas toujours. Etre seul chez soi, même dans un petit chez soi, avait quand même bien des avantages.  
Et, comme il le disait à sa crème hydratante, "il en faut peu pour être heureux", quand même.

Après de longues et agréables minutes à se pomponner, à changer de vêtements plusieurs fois, et à se regarder une dernière fois avant de partir, Aphrodite sortit de son appartement, qu'il verrouilla, et prit le chemin de l'université. Fébrile, il attendait avec impatience de passer par la rue marchande, espérant que cette fois encore il allait faire de bonnes découvertes.  
En longeant la grand rue, un cri le fit s'arrêter, et de l'autre côté de la route, il aperçut une brunette qui le faisait un grand signe de main.

- Aphrodiiiite! - répéta la jeune fille pour être sûre d'être vue.

Il lui fit également un signe et elle traversa pour le rejoindre. Elle lui fit la bise, lui demanda comment il allait.

- Bien, très bien. - répondit-il, tout de même interloqué de la trouver là. - Mais dis moi, Nephthys, ce n'est pas ta rue? Tu habites de l'autre côté de la fac, non?

Elle rit et fit passer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, probablement un tic.

- Non, en effet, j'étais chez mon homme. - confia-elle avant de se retourner. - Shura! Qu'est ce que tu fais? Viens! Tu m'avais promis de m'accompagner à l'université!

Son nouveau cri en direction de l'endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant fit se retourner un homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui pensait pouvoir s'éclipser. Avec un soupir, il traversa à son tour pour les rejoindre.

- Méchant! - bougonna-elle avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser prestement.

Puis elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le Poisson.

- Voilà, Aphrodite, je te présente Shura, mon Espagnol de copain. Shura, voici Aphrodite, un ami de la fac.

Etrangement -du moins dans la tête du bleu-, ledit Shura lui serra la main avec un sourire.

- Enchanté, Aphrodite.

- Moi de même. - répondit le Poisson, un peu étonné de ne pas recevoir de réflexion sur son nom, contrairement à ce qui lui arrivait souvent.

- Tu allais à la fac en passant par les boutiques? - demanda alors Nephthys, intéressée. - On peut venir avec toi?

Aphrodite sourit et hocha la tête, remarquant que l'Espagnol n'avait pas l'air contrarié d'être trainé de gauche à droite par sa copine, et que par conséquent il devait en avoir l'habitude.

Plus loin, dans l'immeuble adjacent à la rue qui menait à une petite place ornée d'une fontaine, un Scorpion et un Lion commençaient, eux aussi, plus ou moins leur journée.  
Le réveil de Milo avait sonné tellement de fois et tellement longtemps que lorsqu'il fut enfin réveillé, il sut qu'il serait en retard à l'université. Mais comme il avait l'habitude, il ne se pressa pas pour autant. Il prit un bon café au lait accompagné d'un petit déjeuner copieux qui comprenait autant sucré que salé et qu'il mangea devant la télé.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes de mastication et de rire devant les émissions débiles qu'ils pouvaient passer à une heure pareille, l'arachnide se rendit compte de l'absence de mouvement qui régnait dans l'appartement. Malgré sa flemme légendaire du lundi, le Scorpion poussa son petit déjeuner sur un côté inutilisé du canapé et se leva pour aller pousser la porte de la chambre féline.

- Aiolia? Tu te lèves mec?

Aucun son ne lui répondit dans le noir de la pièce.

- 'Lia? T'es mort ou tu fais toujours la gueule? Debout, tu vas être à la bourre, faut que t'ailles à la fac...

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit et, bientôt, un oreiller atterrit dans sa tête avec une violence non restreinte. Il grimaça sous la douleur et se massa le visage.

- Très bien! Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche! Si tu rates ton année ce sera pas ma faute! Mais c'est pas parce que tu t'es pris un vent qu'il faut que tu rabattes ta frustration sur moi!

- Va te faire foutre, Milo!- cracha enfin une voix venue du lit, dans l'obscurité.

Vexé, le Scorpion referma la porte et alla finir son petit déjeuner. Après tout, il avait essayé, et ce n'était pas sa faute si ce mauvais caractère ne voulait pas aller bosser.

Mais finalement, Aiolia s'extirpa des couvertures pour se lever, s'étirant comme un chat, ébouriffant sa crinière en baillant. De mauvais poil, certes, il ouvrit son store et scruta un instant la ville silencieuse dehors. Comme toujours, il trouva la vue splendide, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune véritable originalité, puisqu'elle donnait sur la rue. Seulement, le jeu de lumière et du soleil pouvait ajouter beaucoup de charme à l'endroit.  
Le petit matin à peine levé, les bâtiments plongés dans la pénombre, les lumières de la ville lui rappelèrent un jeudi soir en boite de nuit, et il soupira.  
Il espérait vraiment revoir Shaka, pour avoir l'occasion de s'excuser et pour tout reprendre.

- Ah, idiot, tu as passé l'âge des contes de fée; s'il est parti, c'est qu'il n'était pas pour toi...- marmonna t'il en collant son front contre la vitre. - Les coups de foudre, ça n'existe pas.

Son souffle sur la fenêtre fit apparaître un petit disque de buée, et il traça un petit bonhomme dedans. Il lui rajouta un parapluie, souffla à nouveau pour élargir la trace de buée et faire tomber de grosses gouttes sur le petit personnage désemparé.  
Milo avait raison. Il était temps qu'il arrête de repenser à cette histoire. Après tout, rien ne lui disait que ce n'était pas mieux comme ça. Ca ne servait à rien de s'enfermer dans un tel état d'esprit pour l'histoire d'une nuit et d'un matin.  
Mais malgré tout, il lui semblait encore sentir les fins cheveux d'or entre ses doigts, la douce peau contre la sienne, le goût sucré des lèvres dans sa bouche, et l'odeur de lotus et de cannelle flotter sous son nez.  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, et dans le silence de la chambre voulut oublier cette histoire, qu'il ne pensait pas si grave mais qui avait pris de telles tournures qu'il savait avoir blessé l'Indien.

- Ta Cendrillon est partie sans laisser sa chaussure de verre. - souffla-il avec un sourire morose, se moquant de lui-même.

* * *

Qui a dit complètement débile?! Dénoncez vous! è-é  
Petite anecdote, je suis sur un ordi de mon lycée là! Oui, je poste depuis le lycée au lieu de réviser mon DS d'Histoire! Bouh, la vilaine!  
Bah vous savez quoi? C'est votre faute, na! :p

Non je rigole. Je vous aime!  
... Reviews? (Qui a dit "tentative de corruption"? C'est pas de la corruption mais de la menace, j'ai kidnappé Kiki et j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir!)


	11. Chapter 11

**A que plop!**

Vous l'attendiez pas vrai? (Ou pas)  
Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, (enfin je ne sais même pas quand j'ai posté le chapitre 10) si ça vous a paru long... Mais vous me pardonnez hein?  
Pour ma défense, je dirai que mon ordinateur était cassé (le pitit, le plus jeune :'() et que du coup j'étais pas trop en forme pour écrire (voui j'écris G.C exclusivement sur mon netbook)

Comment ça excuse de mewde?

Bref, je vous laisse tranquille!

* * *

**sdeeape :** Contente d'apporter du soleil dans ta vie xD  
Ici il ne neige pas, et il n'a pas neigé U_U Fouh !

**Vladamdam :** Comment ça, pas important, Kiki ? C'est méchant xD  
Enfin, j'ai effectivement raté mon DS \o/ Mais j'le savais hein ! Ca m'empêche pas de vous aimer même si c'est dangereux, non non non :p  
Voilà la suite ! Pas encore de scène hot hot, mais il y en aura bientôt une, après tout c'est l'anniversaire de Saga :p

**grandier :** Contente que ça t'ait plu ! L'Aiolia/Shaka est indétrônable ! *feu dans les yeux*  
Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fictions sur eux malheureusement :/

**kocylender :** Faux ! Kiki fera une apparition ! Et na, juste pour vous embêter :p  
Quand à ce que je vous réserve… C'est que du bonheur, promis :p (Qui a dit propagande ?)

**queen of beyblade :** Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui défend Kiki ^^ Merci bien !

**Galaxian explosion :** Naooon Pas taper T_T Pourquoi tant de haine ?

**Satsuki :** Cookies *ç* Sucettes *ç* Tout ce qui se mange, je veux tout, j'accepte tout *_*  
(Mais soyez gentils avec Kiki, roh, le pauvre !)

**Thaouka :** Voui, le pauvre :'( Il l'aura un jour, il l'aura xD

**Chibi Goldfish :** Mû ? Bouder ? Mouahahaha il a pas intérêt ou je lui fais danser la Carioca avec Alain Chabat, nu sous un kilt écossais ! (Non, j'ai pas regardé la Cité de la Peur hier, c'est faux.)  
Me parle pas de Toulon T_T C'est loiiiin, si loiiiin de chez moi… Snif…  
Enfin, contente de t'avoir fait rire (et je veux bien la médaille !)  
Et non, Aiolia ne vit pas dans un royaume fort fort lointain il y a fort fort longtemps, donc il n'a pas de soulier de verre pour retrouver son Shaka.  
(Mais oui, je vais vous faire un Shura/Aphro, roh lala :p Mais je pourrai pas avoir les bonbons en récompense :'()

**Nocturnal :** Ben oui, mais Milo, c'est Milo. Faut pas trop lui en demander xD  
Franchement, l'idée d'un Aiolia qui se venge en débarquant et pas mal xD Mais je ne sais pas s'il est assez méchant pour ça.

**Medusa R :** Vu la vitesse à laquelle je poste, je ne peux pas te blâmer pour le temps de review x')  
Contente que ça te plaise ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant, avec mon humour à trois francs !

* * *

**Petite note: **Vous êtes de plus en plus à commenter, ou même à commenter à chaque chapitre, de sorte que j'ai déjà dépassé les 70 reviews... Alors du fond du coeur: merci! Vous êtes géniaux!

* * *

- Si je m'étais pas retenue, j'aurais acheté quelque chose dans ces magasins!- s'exclama Nephthys, devant les portes de l'université, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Tu veux dire si _je _ne t'avais pas retenue... - reprit Shura, légèrement désespéré.

Elle lui tira joyeusement la langue, provoquant un soupir chez lui. Puis, l'ignorant totalement, elle se retourna vers Aphrodite.

- Tu attends quelqu'un? - demanda t'elle en le voyant fixer les rues.

- Oui, Mû et Shaka, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

- Oh, ceux avec qui tu parlais la dernière fois? Il sont mignons!

L'Espagnol grogna.

- N'espère pas trop! - rit Aphrodite. - Mû est en couple et ne supporte pas les filles, et je crois que Shaka est en pleine période de flirt avec quelqu'un en ce moment... Et puis tu es déjà casée!

- Exactement. - grommela Shura en passant un bras autour des hanches de la jeune fille pour l'attirer à lui alors qu'elle grimaçait pour le faire ronchonner.

Malgré tout, elle se mit à rire et se retourna pour l'embrasser, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour effacer leur bonne quinzaine de centimètres d'écart.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser maintenant. - reprit l'hispanique une fois qu'elle l'eut laissé tranquille.

Nephthys fit la moue, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de le faire changer d'avis. Résignée, elle souffla, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se dressa une nouvelle fois pour se grandir.

- _Hasta luego, mi amor._ - ronronna t'elle avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

- _Hasta luego, cariñosa._

Elle sourit en le libérant pour le laisser partir et le regarda s'éloigner. Puis, soudain, elle porta ses mains de part et d'autre de sa bouche.

- Shuraaaa! _Te amo, mi cabrita!_ - cria t'elle, ce qui eut le don de lui tirer une grimace.

Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- _Cabrita_? "Biquette"? Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il est Capricorne et que j'aime l'embêter. Et que pour mon anniversaire, j'ai réussi à lui faire porter des cornes de biquettes. J'ai même une photo, tu veux voir?

Et alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux en voyant la photo sur le portable de la brunette, Aphrodite se demanda comment elle arrivait à ce que tout le monde lui passe tout. Et finit par lui demander, des fois qu'elle aie la réponse.

- Pourquoi? - reprit elle en réfléchissant un instant. - Mmh, parce que je suis trop mignonne? Ou parce que j'ai fait du rugby auparavant... J'ai un doute!

Et de là, ils reprirent une discussion joyeuse qui leur apporta de nombreux fou-rires, et ce jusqu'à ce que Mû arrive enfin. S'il sourit à Aphrodite, il fixa ensuite Nephthys avec un air désintéressé. Malgré tout, elle le salua et lui offrit, elle, un joli sourire, qui ne lui fit aucun effet.

- Ok, en effet, - remarqua t'elle avec légèreté. - tu n'aimes vraiment pas les filles hein? Tu sais, je ne suis pas un horrible monstre, tu ne veux pas me laisser une chance?

Elle lui tendit la main.

- Enchantée, je suis Nephthys, je suis Lion, je fais un mètre soixante-dix pour cinquante-six kilos, ma couleur préférée est le mauve, et j'adore la nourriture sous toutes ses formes!

Interloqué par un tel caractère, Mû cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en la détaillant. Puis, soupirant, il s'avoua vaincu avec un sourire, et tendit la main à son tour pour serrer celle de l'étrange brune.

- Enchanté, je suis Mû, je suis Bélier, je fais un mètre quatre vingt deux pour soixante quinze kilos, ma couleur préférée est le rouge, et je préfère les momos du Tibet.

Ravie d'avoir eut une réponse, Nephthys secoua presque vigoureusement la main du mouton. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se disperser plus, puisque le dernier attendu les rattrapa, avec une surprise.

- Désolé pour le retard, - s'excusa Shaka avec la respiration de celui qui a couru. - mon idiot de cousin a soudainement changé d'avis et m'a fait attendre parce qu'il voulait venir.

Derrière lui, presque identique d'ailleurs par le physique, Asmita fit un vague salut de la main à des personnes qu'il ne voyait pas. Sa main restante tenait la corde d'une housse qu'il portait sur son dos.

- Oh, Asmita! Bonjour, ça fait longtemps! - fit un Mû ravi.

L'ainé des deux Indiens sourit et lui caressa la tête.

- En effet, et tu as grandi, Mû. Tu vas bien?

- En pleine forme! - répondit le Bélier qui ronronnait de plaisir sous les gratouillis.

- Asmita, je te présente Aphrodite et... Nephthys, c'est ça? - reprit Shaka en interrogeant la dénommée, qui hocha la tête, du regard. - Si vous voulez bien dire quelque chose l'un après l'autre pour qu'il vous identifie...

- Ne dis pas ça comme si j'étais un animal! - geignit le pauvre aveugle.

- Mais non, il vous adore! - rit Aphrodite. - Enchanté de vous connaître enfin.

Asmita resta silencieux à l'entente de cette voix.

- Tiens? Tu es un garçon, Aphrodite? Excuse-moi, je pensais entendre deux voix de fille.

- Oh, c'est rien, j'ai l'habitude.

- Désolé, vu que je n'y vois rien...

- Même si vous y voyiez, vous auriez un doute... - marmonna le Poisson.

- Ca, je ne peux pas le savoir. - coupa Asmita avec un sourire. - Mais ne prends pas la peine de me vouvoyer, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai que quatre ou cinq ans de plus que toi...

- Oh, pardon.

- Disons que nous sommes quittes. - sourit à nouveau le non voyant. - Il m'en reste donc une?

- Euh, oui, moi. - fit la voix de Nephthys. - Mais je ne fais pas vraiment partie du groupe alors ce n'est pas important.

- Si, c'est important pour moi. Tu as une jolie voix. Dis-moi, tu chantes?

Nephthys porta une main à sa bouche avec un sourire gêné.

- Chanter? Moi? Non, sauf parfois dans ma douche. - rit-elle. - Mais c'est gentil.

Shaka eut un soupir et attrapa son cousin pour l'entraîner à sa suite vers l'entrée de l'université.

- Tu ne voulais pas venir pour... "Voir" notre club de musique?

Ils furent tout deux suivis par le petit groupe, et les yeux d'Aphrodite suivirent la forme de la housse que le plus vieux portait sur son dos.

- Alors tu es guitariste, Asmita? - admira-il.

L'Indien tiqua, suivant toujours son cousin qui le guidait.

- Je suis bassiste, en fait. J'ai déjà tripoté une guitare et un piano, mais sans plus.

Le mot "tripoter" avait fait rire au moins deux personnes, bien qu'employé par Asmita, il ne revêtait aucun sens sexuel.

- Ne confonds jamais Asmita avec un guitariste, malheureux! - s'exclama Shaka avec sarcasme.

- Désolé, c'était pas voulu. Et tu joues quoi, alors, Asmita?

- Un peu de tout.

- Tu comptes jouer là? On peut t'écouter avant d'aller en cours? - demanda le Poisson avec intérêt.

- Oh, oui, si vous voulez.

Ravi, Aphrodite sourit.  
Une fois la salle du club de musique ouverte, ils purent tous s'installer, attendant avec une fébrile impatience que le blond branche son instrument et l'accorde. Nephthys, se sentant un peu intruse, se fit toute petite, souhaitant malgré tout rester pour écouter.  
Quand enfin il fut prêt, Asmita s'immobilisa un instant.

- Quelqu'un veut que je joue un morceau en particulier? - interrogea-il, ne sachant trop que jouer.

- Oh, joue nous quelque chose de ta composition! - s'exclama Shaka.

Son cousin hocha la tête et réfléchit un instant avant de faire vibrer les cordes. Le joli morceau aux tons graves envahit la pièce et, bien qu'assez court, il suffit à les mettre de bonne humeur pour la journée.  
Les dernières vibrations donnèrent lieu à des applaudissements de la part des spectateurs et Asmita, avec un sourire, se pencha légèrement pour les saluer.

- C'est beau! - souffla Aphrodite avec allégresse.

- Tu fais partie d'un groupe, Asmita? - questionna Nephthys, restée silencieuse jusque là.

Il hocha la tête, avec un sourire légèrement amer.

- Plus ou moins. On a perdu notre batteur, alors il n'y a plus vraiment de groupe.

Déçue, la petite troupe fit la moue. Mais, loin de se laisser abattre, Asmita garda son sourire.

- Allez, maintenant, filez en cours! Vous ne devez pas sécher!

- Oh! En plus on a Histoire tout à l'heure! - se souvint Aphrodite. - Oh par pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas cet affreux Zélos à tête de crapaud baveux aujourd'hui!

Le Poisson, suppliant, fixait le plafond, les mains jointes en un appel à l'aide à n'importe quelle divinité que ce soit.  
Il eut le don de faire rire Nephthys.

Fort heureusement pour Aphrodite, lorsque l'heure de commencer le cours d'Histoire arriva, et qu'ils patientaient tous dans l'amphithéâtre, ce fut bien la tête châtain de leur bon Sisyphe Hélios qui passa la porte pour venir s'installer sur l'estrade. Il sourit aux nombreux étudiants et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonjour.

Un murmure de salutation lui répondit.

- Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, mais j'ai été absent la semaine dernière, même si fort heureusement Monsieur Harving a pu me remplacer prestement. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je vais mieux, merci.

Les étudiants rassurés restèrent silencieux... Sauf un.

- Monsieur, qu'est ce que vous aviez? - demanda Mû, sa voix résonnant dans l'amphithéâtre.

Sisyphe cligna des yeux et bégaya un peu.

- Eh bien je... J'ai été dans l'incapacité de bouger. Mais tout ça ne vous regarde pas vraiment. Ce qui vous regarde, ce sont vos notes de devoir facultatif d'Espagnol dont j'ai eu vent.

Une bonne partie de la classe pâlit. Mû, lui, souriait.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas votre professeur d'Espagnol, mais comme vous êtes des petits enfants et moi un adulte, je me dois de vous tirer les oreilles.

Avec un soupir et un air de satisfaction légèrement sadique sur les bords, Sisyphe s'assit sur le bureau, au bout de l'estrade.

- Comme votre professeur d'Espagnol vous l'a fait remarquer la semaine dernière, la plupart de ses heures de sommeil sont parties avec la correction de vos copies. Copies que, je vous le rappelle, vous avez donné par bénévolat ou volontariat, appelez ça comme vous voulez.

Un peu partout dans les rangs, des élèves se rongeaient les ongles jusqu'au sang.

- Fusse t'il pour donner de bonnes et réjouissantes notes, je ne dis pas! - continua le professeur d'Histoire. - Mais la plupart d'entre vous ne mérite même pas un huit! Pensez vous que c'est là le but d'un devoir facultatif? D'être bâclé juste pour dire "oui, mais moi je l'ai fait!"? Car oui, vous l'avez bâclé! Quelqu'un qui a du mal, mais qui travaille, qui fait de son mieux, qui se démène pour progresser et qui obtient un huit parce qu'il a de vraies difficultés, je veux bien. C'est utile. Ca l'aide à voir ce qui ne va pas, où il s'est trompé, ça l'aide à se corriger. Mais chacun d'entre vous ici aurait largement pu avoir la moyenne!

Les étudiants fautifs, honteux, baissèrent la tête.

- Donc, vous me ferez le plaisir, la prochaine fois que vous rendrez un devoir facultatif, en quelque matière que ce soit j'entends, soit de le faire avec tout votre sérieux, soit de le garder chez vous!

Une fois le silence glacé bien installé dans la salle, Sisyphe se radoucit.

- Franchement, vous ne savez pas ce que nous subissons, nous les profs, quand El Cid est en rogne, et quand il manque de sommeil.

Quelques étudiants rirent en silence -les non concernés, bien sûr.  
Sisyphe délaissa alors son bureau pour se redresser.

- Bien, maintenant que la mise au point est faite, reprenons le cours. Quelqu'un pour me dire où vous en étiez restés avec Monsieur Harving?

* * *

Niarfarfarf qui savait que Sisyphe avait un petit côté sadique? Il aime bien tirer les oreilles xD

Bref... Reviews? (Nan, je menace personne aujourd'hui, j'ai rien... Enfin si: reviewez ou je vous spoile la fin de Tomb Raider! Mouahahaha)

Mû: Mon Dieu, cette fille est un cas désespéré...  
Shura: Pire...

Fouuuuh bande de salauds U_U


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people o/**

**Passage double aujourd'hui!**

Pas double pour double chapitre (je suis trop sadique pour ça :3) mais double car j'ai pleeeeeein de choses à vous dire!

Donc, je ne répondrai pas à vos commentaires aujourd'hui, pardonnez moiii! Je n'y manquerai pas au prochain chapitre ^^ Sachez, je le rappelle, que je les lis tous et qu'ils me font toujours extrêmement plaisir, j'en pleure parfois, sisi! Merci à vous, vous êtes formidables! 3

Pour en revenir à ce que je voulais vous dire, trois choses:

**La première**, c'est que je serai à la JapanSun ce week end! Donc Montpelliérains et autres pas trop loin, je pourrai fort bien vous y croiser (si des fois vous auriez envie de venir e parler, soyez pas timides :) )! Néanmoins, je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous me reconnaîtrez/Je vous reconnaîtrai, vu que je n'ose pas y aller en Athéna xD Je tâte le terrain pour la première fois alors... (Sachez que j'ai des cheveux courts, plus ou moins rouges, et que je suis excitée comme une puce dans ces moments là, ça vous aidera peut être!)  
Donc... J'espère voir certains d'entre vous!

**La deuxième**, qui n'a aucun rapport avec quoi que ce soit ici: voilà une semaine que j'ai récupéré un petit oiseau tombé de son nid, une tourterelle. Maintenant, elle arrive un peu à voler! Elle grandit vite, je l'adore!

**La dernière**, qui concerne les fics. Je l'avoue, je vous ai trahi, j'ai cessé un peu d'écrire la suite de G.C pour me concentrer sur une autre, de Saint Seiya Oméga. (Criez pas puristes, cette "next gen" me fait bien marrer, et franchement, pouvez pas dire que les dessins sont pas beaux. Certes l'histoire est bateau etc, mais ça raffraichit un peu S.S)  
Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai écrit une songfic "three shots" pour ainsi dire, avec pour sujet principal un Eden x OC (à mwa :D)  
J'aimerais donc savoir s'il vous ferait plaisir que je la publie ici, avec les remaniements que cela implique (vu que je ne peux pas suivre tout à fait Oméga en ayant inclu une OC). Il ne s'agit évidemment pas d'un Yaoi, mais il n'y a pas de sexe à l'intérieur (n'oublions pas que le plus vieux, Eden, n'a que quinze ans, faut pas abuser).  
Etant donné que je dessine également, je vous laisse une image de mon OC, Styria, qui peut être vous donnera envie de lire: styrianosaint . deviantart art/ Oop-you-saw-my-face-369903040  
(Enlevez les espaces!)

Voilà, j'attends donc vos avis :)

Sur ce, je vous laisse en paix, et enjoy!

* * *

- Graaaah! - cria Mû, réveillant Shaka qui somnolait en marchant, de bon matin, en le faisant sursauter.

La pauvre Vierge fut secouée comme un prunier.

- On est mercredi! Mercredi! Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Saga! - pleura le mouton. - J'ai pas de cadeauuuu!

L'Indien soupira.

- Calme toi, ce n'est pas grave, il ne t'en voudra pas.

- Siii! Ecoute, on a un peu de temps libre cet aprem, tu viens avec moi faire les boutiques pour lui trouver quelque chose? - implora le Tibétain, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Shaka hésita un moment puis, devant la moue suppliante du Bélier désemparé, finit par accepter.

C'est ainsi que, sur les trois heures de l'après midi, ils sortirent de l'université pour atteindre la rue marchande.  
Arrivé au niveau des premières boutiques, Shaka ralentit le pas. Etonné de ne plus le voir à ses côtés, Mû se retourna et le vit marcher tout doucement.

- Ben alors? Qu'est ce que tu fais, dépêche toi, on a pas le temps!

Grimaçant, Shaka leva les yeux vers l'enseigne d'un magasin à quelques mètres, et Mû suivit son regard.

- Oh, ça. - sourit le mouton. - On va être obligé de passer devant, tu sais.

La Vierge hocha la tête.

- Je sais. Veux tu bien passer devant la vitrine et me dire s'il travaille aujourd'hui?

Avec un sourire, Mû accepta et ils s'avancèrent tous les deux. Le Bélier accéléra pour passer devant _Gold Clothes_ et s'arrêta en faisant mine d'admirer les mannequins en présentation. Ainsi, il put jeter un oeil vers l'intérieur du magasin. Puis, peu après, il se retourna vers l'Indien et lui fit signe que la voie était libre.  
Rassuré, le blond s'avança pour le rejoindre et dépasser le magasin, alors que le mouton était déjà à plusieurs mètres, pressé qu'il était. Avec une petite appréhension, Shaka passa devant le magasin, la tête baissée, sans même y jeter un regard, en accélérant la cadence.

Déjà, le bâtiment était derrière lui, et il soupira de soulagement, au moment où une main se refermait sur son poignet.

- Shaka!

Il entendit un porte claquer, comme ouverte dans la précipitation, et leva les yeux pour dévisager le fauve qui le retenait.  
Les yeux verts s'étaient peints de soulagement. Aiolia lui sourit autant qu'il put, sans oser lâcher son poignet de peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Je suis content de te revoir.

L'Indien ne répondit pas et fixa son poignet prisonnier.

- Tu es parti si vite, j'ai cru que je n'aurais plus d'occasion de m'excuser.

- Lâche moi.

Aiolia se mordit la lèvre sous les froides paroles mais n'obtempéra pas.

- S'il te plait, écoute moi, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Shaka secoua sa main pour se libérer, ce qui fut un échec. Au loin, Mû observait sans intervenir.

- Shaka, je sais ce que tu as du te dire, mais je ne veux pas que tu croies que...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. - coupa le blond. - Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu peux apporter n'importe qui chez toi, cumuler les coups d'un soir, je m'en fiche. Tu ne me dois rien. Maintenant, lâche moi.

- Shaka...

- Lâche moi!

- Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas fuir!

Shaka resta muet en fixant les iris céladons du Lion, qui semblaient changer de teinte à mesure de ses sentiments. Puis, finalement, il hocha la tête.  
Alors Aiolia le lâcha, et comme promis l'Indien resta à sa place.

- Tu veux bien m'écouter jusqu'au bout?

A nouveau, Shaka hocha la tête, même s'il n'en avait pas envie.

- Merci. - fit sincèrement le Félin. - Je sais que tu as du penser que Milo et moi, nous étions du genre à ramener quelqu'un à la fin de nos soirées simplement pour le plaisir de nous satisfaire... Et je te mentirais si je te disais que ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin, je veux dire que bien sûr, ça m'est arrivé aussi, de temps en temps. Mais, la semaine dernière, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble... Je voulais juste que tu sois là, juste que tu restes avec moi.

La Vierge, les muscles crispés, n'osait pas le regarder, mais l'écoutait bel et bien.

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai amené chez moi juste pour te sauter et ne plus te revoir. J'ai vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur toi, de faire un bout de chemin avec toi. Est ce que tu accepterais d'oublier cette histoire et de me laisser une chance?

Enfin, Shaka leva les yeux vers lui et réfléchit, observé par l'air suppliant du Lion. Puis, farfouillant dans son sac, le blond en sortit un stylo et attrapa la main droite du fauve, sur laquelle il inscrivit quelques chiffres.  
Interloqué, Aiolia regarda sa main une fois qu'il eut fini.

- C'est mon numéro. - confia Shaka en rebouchant son stylo. - Appelle moi. On verra si je te répondrai.

Il embrassa l'animal sur la joue et lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner et rejoindre Mû, alors qu'Aiolia tenait sa main avec un air ravi.  
Ne sachant pas trop s'il avait bien fait ou non, Shaka rattrapa le mouton qui, décidément, était un traître et allait lui payer. Mais au moment où il allait égorger le Bélier et en faire un curry à la tibétaine, son portable sonna.  
Heureux d'avoir un moment de répit, Mû le vit décrocher.

- Allô?

- Shaka? C'est Aiolia.

Tiquant, l'Indien se retourna pour voir à quelques mètres, devant son magasin, le Lion au téléphone.

- Tu fais quelques chose vendredi soir? - continua Aiolia avec enthousiasme.

- Tu es collant, idiot. - soupira la Vierge. - Tu ne sais pas qu'il y a un minimum de vingt quatre heures à attendre avant de rappeler?

- J'avais peur que le numéro s'efface.

- Fallait le noter ailleurs.

- Et si tu n'avais pas ton portable sur toi?

- Tu aurais laissé un message.

- Et si tu n'avais pas répondu à mon message?

- Tu aurais été fixé. Ou tu aurais réessayé.

- Et si j'ai plus d'excuse?

- Je raccroche.

- Non, s'il te plaît!

A nouveau, Shaka soupira.

- Non, je ne fais rien vendredi soir. Je suis libre à partir de dix-sept heures, mais je dois passer chez moi pour rassurer ma mère.

- Je peux t'inviter au cinéma?

- ... D'accord. Vingt heures sur la place de l'Horloge. Ne sois pas en retard.

- Promis!

- Bien.

- Shaka?

- Oui?

- Merci.

La Vierge resta silencieuse mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- A vendredi, alors. J'ai hâte. - reprit la voix chaude du Félin.

- Oui, à vendredi. Au revoir, Aiolia.

Shaka raccrocha et rangea le téléphone avant de se reconcentrer sur le coupable, Mû, qui le fixait avec un sourire victorieux. L'Indien le fusilla du regard, mais cela ne lui fit perdre son sourire en aucun cas.

- Alors? Merci qui? - fit fièrement le mouton.

- Je vais te tuer, espèce de traître! - grinça le blond. - Comment as tu pu oser me faire ça? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami...

- Mais je le suis Shaka, grâce à moi vous avez pu mettre sur le tapis ce qui n'allait pas. Je t'ai donné un coup de main.

- Qui te l'a demandé?

- Enfin, Sysy, ouvre les yeux, vous mourrez d'envie de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre dès que vous vous voyez! C'aurait été du gâchis de ne pas essayer d'aller plus loin! Vous allez tellement bien ensemble...

- Jamais Saga ne m'aurait fait un coup pareil. - grommela Shaka.

- C'est pour ça que tu vas m'aider à lui trouver un cadeau, pas vrai? Pour le remercier d'être ce que je ne suis pas.

La Vierge grommela un réponse plus ou moins positive et ils reprirent leur marche.  
Durant la recherche du cadeau, Shaka ne répondit pas aux petites piques amicales lancées par le mouton qui voulait en savoir plus.

Ils entrèrent dans toutes les boutiques possibles, firent tous les rayons existants, et malgré tout Mû n'arrivait pas à trouver son bonheur... Ou plutôt ce qui ferait le bonheur de Saga.  
Au fur et à mesure et pour plaisanter plus qu'autre chose, Shaka et lui se mirent à imaginer les cadeaux les plus invraisemblables.

- Oooh, et pourquoi pas ce kit du petit chimiste? - rit Shaka en lui montrant la boite pour les six à dix ans.

- Tu es méchant! - s'esclaffa Mû. - Franchement, si je lui ramène ça, avec tous ses diplômes et son doctorat, il va me faire la gueule!

Déçu, mais surtout parce qu'il aurait aimé voir ça, Shaka rangea la petite boite là où il l'avait trouvée.

- Et la valisette du médecin? Avec un sthéto et une seringue?

Alors qu'ils se pliaient de rire tous les deux en observant le matériel inclut dans la valisette, Mû eut une idée de génie.

- Mais c'est pas con! Je vais lui prendre ça!

- Quoi? La mallette du docteur?- fit l'Indien, choqué.

- Ouiii! Comme ça, demain soir... On pourra jouer au docteur et au malade... - conclut le mouton avec un air plein de sous entendus.

Shaka, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou grimacer, opta pour l'option trois et le regarda avec incrédulité.

- T'es sérieux là?

- Très! Si je trouve rien de mieux, je prends ça!

Il flânèrent encore un peu jusqu'à croiser un visage connu.

- Oh, coucou Nephthys, tu te promènes? - demanda gentiment Shaka après qu'elle leur ai fait de grands signes pour qu'ils la rejoignent.

Mû, lui, restait silencieux et tentait de paraître sympathique.

- Pas vraiment, je me déstresse pour ce soir en fait. - avoua t'elle.

- Ce soir?

- J'ai un important match de hand après les cours, alors j'essaie de penser à autre chose.

- Tu fais du hand? Tu es douée?

- Je crois pouvoir dire que oui, on joue contre une autre université ce soir. Les Beaux Arts vont mordre la poussière! - s'exclama t'elle en serrant le poing, confiante, des flammes dans ses beaux yeux presque gris.

- Tu as de l'énergie en tout cas.

- Ca oui! Vous voulez venir me voir jouer? - demanda t'elle avec deux grands yeux dignes du chat Potté.

- Non merci. - déclina Mû. - On doit préparer l'anniversaire de Saga tous les deux, il m'attend ce soir.

Déçue, Nephthys se retourna vers Shaka et lui prit les mains.

- Et toi? Tu veux? Mh? S'il te plait?

Devant la pauvre brunette qui le suppliait de sa bouille catastrophée, même s'il ne la connaissait vraiment que depuis le début de la semaine, Shaka sût qu'il allait craquer.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment dire non.

- Si tu veux je viendrai avec toi. - finit il par accepter.

Elle eut un cri de victoire joyeux et lui sauta au cou.

- Merci! Tu sais, il n'y a pas grand monde qui vienne dans la tribune des spectateurs. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur!

Elle avait l'air tellement contente et tellement déstressée que Shaka ne regretta même pas de s'être laissé convaincre. Dans sa bonne humeur, elle leur paya une crêpe à chacun -même si Mû avait décliné son invitation.  
Indirectement, elle permit au mouton de faire un peu plus confiance aux filles et de moins les détester... Mais pas trop quand même, fallait pas abuser.

Ils la quittèrent au bout d'un moment, profitant de leurs dernières minutes pour trouver un cadeau à Saga ou retourner acheter la ridicule mallette pour les enfants, promettant de la rejoindre bientôt.  
Ils eurent le temps de faire encore quelques magasins de bibelots, de livres, et même de déco. Mais Mû était décidément très difficile, et rien ne lui semblait assez beau pour son Gémeaux.  
Ils étaient d'ailleurs sur le chemin pour aller acheter le jouet -ce que Shaka trouvait effarant-, quand le Bélier s'immobilisa devant une vitrine.

- Shaka... - souffla t'il avec un frisson. - J'ai trouvé.

* * *

Mais quel est ce mystérieux cadeau qui fait tant d'effet à Mû? Nephthys vaincra t-elle l'équipe des Beaux Arts? Aiolia est-il un idiot borné? Les crêpes étaient elles aussi bonnes que celles que je fais moi même? Vais-je la fermer et arrêter de dire des conneries?

Vous le saurez dans les prochains épisodes!

... Non, je ne suis pas échappée d'asile. Et je vous aime. Venez dans ma camionnette. *sbaff*


	13. Chapter 13

**Ossu! o/**

Comment que vous allez? Moi je sors de ma période d'examen, d'où ma relative absence (cherche toi des excuses va!), mais je reviens et avec un chapitre!

Soit dit en passant que je VEUX vous voir à la JE de Paris! U_U  
Je serai en Athéna, pas le choix! Peut-être que je trouverai enfin des chevaliers, cette fois T_T

M'enfin, je vous aime quand même hein :p

* * *

**Thaouka :** Et ce n'est que le début ! o/  
Mais voilà la suiiiiiiiiiiteuuuh !

**Galaxian explosion :** Ca le deviendra, ça le deviendra, huhu :P  
Tant mieux si tu apprécies Nephneph, on dirait pas comme ça mais elle est essentielle ! (J'avais vraiment peur qu'elle fasse une sale impression, en plus !)  
N'imagine rien de trop bizarre pour Mû, c'est vraiment très débile comme cadeau x)  
Merci d'être douce cette fois ~

**Nocturnal :** Oh, mais je suis sûre qu'Asmita adorerait jouer pour toi !  
Eh oui, trouveront-ils un batteur ? Mystère et boule de gomme !  
Par contre pour ce qui est d'attendre « pas trop longtemps », c'est raté !

**leia26 :** De rien ! Contente que ça te plaise et que tu la suives avec ferveur ! Merci à toi !

**Chibi Goldfish :** Bonbons ! :D Owi !  
Bah écoute, si tu fais la Japan de Paris, tu m'en donneras pour de vrai hein ! T'as intérêt ! (Mais je viendrai pas dans ta camionnette U_U)  
Oui, Saga aussi aimerait beaucoup je pense… Mais sans Chabat xD  
De rien ! Contente que tu aimes ma Neph, elle fait la paire avec la commère ;)  
Je plains les profs aussi ~  
Merci encore !

**queen of beyblade :** Quoique, comme tu dis o/

**Vladamdam :** Non, mes chapitres ne sont pas courts, ils sont… Ils sont… De longueur désavantagée ! (Gneuh ?)  
Eh oui, Sisyphe a un amant ~ Mais non, il ne pervertit pas ses élèves, oh ! Il fait bien son boulot, non mais !  
Le côté possessif de biquettes, ahlala !  
Sérieusement, pour les crêpes, c'est quand tu veux ! \o/  
On est toutes échappées d'asile, mais chut !  
Owi, gros poutou ! \o/ (Mais je viendrait pas dans ta camionnette non plus U_U Ma maman me l'interdit depuis que j'ai essayé une fois…)  
Ne crie plus, voilà un autre chapitre, et penses à prendre tes médocs ! Pas mordre !  
Bisous-nuggets à toi aussi !

**kocylender :** Oh oui, je suis cruelle, mouahahahahaha \o/  
Huhu, contente que ça te plaise et que tu les aies vues, ces allusions !  
Mais si, tes reviews servent ! Moi, elles me font très plaisir ! (Et j'aime vous faire poireauter, huhu)

**Satsuki :** Nyah, merci !  
Mais non, vois tu, les élèves sont stupides (mais c'est vrai que Sisyphe s'en cache pas vraiment, contrairement à El Cid qui ne parle jamais de sa vie privée), mais après tout, ce sont des universitaires, alors on leur demande pas de réfléchir hein ! \o/  
Oui, Aiolia est un boulet, mais… On l'aime comme ça, non ?

**deuky :** Je te pardonne (mais ne pèche plus (ça nuit aux poissons tu comprends ! xD) ) ! Et je chante avec toi si tu veux ! *disney fan on*  
Contente que le Shura/Nephthys te plaise ! o/  
Asmita = Dieu \o/  
C'est vrai qu'adapter Shaka (et tous les autres Saints d'ailleurs) à un monde « non Sanctuairien » (si tu me permets) est assez difficile, en fait !  
Pour Mû, il a une raison (et une bonne) de détester les filles, mais ça, vous le découvrirez dans les prochains chapitres !  
Merci de tout cœur de me suivre ! Tes commentaires sont moins inconstants que mes updates xD

**Acarmetach :** Merci ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours plus !

**Kardiamilo :** Ma muse est en vacance, la fille de *** ! Mais ça ira ! Merci !

**Doth :** Comme tu dis ! Elle est partie maintenant, mais y a deux jours, j'avais une fiente sur mon pare brise, sûre que c'est elle ! La sagouine !  
Nyah, contente d'avoir illuminé ta journée ! (Ouiiii aime moiiiiiii… Touss touss)  
Mais il va finir par y aller, chez Shaka, la rencontre est inévitable, attends, ce sera le WTF du siècle !

**PanAries :** Merci !  
Sois gentille avec Saga !  
Et mes crêpes sont les meilleures du monde, na !

* * *

Sérieusement, vous m'avez bouffé deux pages word rien que pour répondre aux reviews des deux derniers chapitres xD Merci pour vos encouragements!

**Now enjoy!  
**

* * *

- C'est moi!

En poussant la porte de son appartement ce soir là, Aiolia était d'une bonne humeur visible. Sifflotant, ne s'inquiétant pas de l'absence de réponse de son colocataire, il jeta sa veste sur le canapé et fit tourner la cafetière. Puis, enfin, trouvant l'appartement beaucoup trop calme, mis à part le bruit du café qui coulait dans sa tasse, il s'inquiéta du sort du Scorpion.

- Milo? Tu es là?

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il haussa les épaules et, le café finit, porta à ses lèvres la tasse.

- Je suis dans ma chambre! - cria enfin l'arachnide, le faisant sursauter, et lui offrant par la même occasion une belle tâche de café sur sa chemise blanche.

- 'Chier. - grogna le Lion en voyant le liquide s'imprégner sur le tissu.

- 'Lia, viens voir steup'! Vite!

Reposant la tasse dangereuse, et soupirant, Aiolia fit demi tour pour aller rejoindre le Scorpion dans sa demeure.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva son colocataire assis sur le lit, une jeune fille dans ses bras, en larmes. Milo, avec tendresse, lui caressait doucement le dos pour la consoler.

- Shaina? - s'étonna le Lion en voyant les cheveux verts de la jeune fille.

Un sanglot lui répondit. Milo leva les yeux vers lui.

- Elle est venue directement après le lycée et s'est mise à pleurer sans m'expliquer... - raconta t'il.

Aiolia s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de la jeune soeur de l'arachnide.

- Shaina? - questionna t'il doucement.

Elle osa lever son visage de l'épaule de son aîné et le regarda de ses yeux humides. Le lion attrapa des mouchoirs sur la table basse de son colocataire et essuya gentiment son visage.

- Tu veux bien nous expliquer? - demanda t'il en lui laissant le temps de se calmer.

- Ils me détestent... - marmonna la jeune lycéenne en reniflant.

- Qui?

- Les gens de ma classe... Tout le monde... Ils me détestent depuis le début de l'année... Ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je suis affreuse... Les filles me traitent de boudin et les garçons de pute!

Elle pleura de plus belle, le visage enfouit dans un mouchoir. Milo caressa les cheveux de sa soeur, cherchant ses mots.

- Mais non Shaina... Ne les écoute pas... Tu es très jolie... Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils ne valent pas un dixième de ce que tu es... Tu es magnifique... N'est ce pas Aiolia?

Le lion, toujours accroupi, posa ses bras croisés sur les genoux de la cadette et tenta d'apercevoir son visage au travers de ses larmes. Il prit un autre mouchoir, écarta les bras de la jeune fille de son visage.

- Je ne trouve pas. - répondit il devant la crise de larmes ininterrompues.

Milo ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, se promettant de filer une correction à cet enfoiré.  
Aiolia, sans se démonter, essuya doucement le visage de la jeune fille qui, dans l'incompréhension, avait cessé de pleurer. Une fois ses yeux secs, le Lion la dévisagea avec un sourire.

- Ah, voilà! Souris, un peu. Allez, un petit effort, fais moi un sourire.

Au prix d'innombrables efforts, Shaina contracta ses muscles, en ce qui ressemblait d'abord à une grimace. Déçu, Aiolia passa un doigt sous le menton de la lycéenne pour relever sa tête et la dévisager.

- Eh ben alors? Tu essaies de faire peur aux fantômes ou quoi?

Enfin, il obtint un petit sourire, amusé, et timide.

- Allez, plus que ça, tu ressembles à ton horrible frère comme ça!

Finalement, Shaina se mit à rire sous les grognements vexés de Milo.

- Eh bien voilà! Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle un sourire!

Il farfouilla dans sa poche et, à l'aide de son portable, montra à la lycéenne son reflet.

- Regarde, tu as déjà vu un si joli visage toi? Tu es splendide.

Shaina rougit en s'observant dans le téléphone-miroir. En y regardant bien, Aiolia n'avait peut être pas tout à fait tort.  
Milo, rassuré, serra sa soeur contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Et puis, tu traînes avec Seiya non? Pas avec eux. Il te trouve laide, Seiya? - continua tout bas l'arachnide.

Sa soeur secoua la tête avec un nouveau sourire.

- Non... Il me trouve mignonne...

- Eh bien c'est lui qui a raison. - insista le Félin en souriant.

Réconfortée, Shaina sentit un bouffée de soulagement la recouvrir. Elle remercia les deux colocataires, serra son frère dans ses bras, et osa en faire de même avec le Lion qui répondit à son câlin avec enthousiasme.

- Shaina, rappelle toi. Ne leur montre jamais que tu es touchée par leur insipide venin. Garde la tête haute, reste fière de toi. Tu vaux mille fois plus. - souffla Aiolia en jouant avec ses cheveux verts.

A nouveau, la cadette rougit et bégaya de nombreux remerciements. De son côté, Milo cherchait s'il n'avait pas, par hasard, gardé ses gants de boxe -même s'il y avait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté- pour aller faire comprendre le messages aux "camarades" de classe de sa soeur.  
La violence ne résout rien, mais quand même.

Pas si loin que ça, et sans le savoir, Shaka venait de pénétrer sur le grand terrain de handball de l'université des Beaux Arts où était inscrit le nom d'Aiolia.  
Mais loin de ne serait ce que penser à cette éventualité, Shaka s'émerveilla plutôt de la beauté voire du luxe des installations. Peu d'écoles pouvaient se vanter d'un tel entretien. A côté de lui, Nephthys jeta un regard dédaigneux au terrain, jalouse en réalité de ne pas avoir ça dans son club de hand. Sa main se resserra sur celle de l'Espagnol qu'elle tenait, et Shura baissa les yeux vers elle en souriant, sachant très bien que le Lion en elle se serait bien vite accaparé le territoire si la loi ne l'en avait pas obvié.  
Comme elle l'avait prévu, les tribunes n'étaient que peu remplies -du moins elles ne possédaient que peu de personnes soutenant son équipe, puisque les adversaires, elles, semblaient avoir ramené leur pompom girls même.

- Favoritisme. - cracha la brune en voyant le monde s'installer dans les gradins, côté adverse.

- Ça ne vous empêchera pas de les écraser. - affirma le Capricorne avec fierté avant de lui faire un bisou-porte-bonheur.

Ce geste eut le don de rendre son sourire à la jeune fille.

- Shushu, si on gagne, tu me fais une paella?

- Pas ce soir alors.

- Demain?

Il hocha la tête. Elle sourit et sembla d'autant plus déterminée à écraser l'équipe ennemie. Shaka ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant si énergique.

- Oh, je dois aller me changer avant le match. - se rappela t'elle en voyant l'heure sur le panneau numérique. - Allez vous asseoir, et n'hésitez pas à nous encourager!

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et elle partit vivement. La seconde d'après, elle était revenue pour embrasser son Espagnol une dernière fois avant d'y aller pour de vrai.

- _Suerte. Te amo, cariñosa._ - lui souffla t'il.

- _Te amo, pequeña cabrita. _- répondit elle avec un sourire avant de le laisser.

Elle s'éloigna en sautillant joyeusement et disparut dans les vestiaires. Restés immobiles sur le bord du terrain, le Capricorne et la Vierge, d'un commun accord, grimpèrent la tribune pour aller s'asseoir. En y regardant bien, il n'y avait effectivement que peu de monde de leur côté, en comparaison avec l'autre partie des gradins. Peu à peu, les gens s'installèrent avant le début du match mais la différence, néanmoins atténuée, persista.  
Enfin, les joueuses entrèrent sur le terrain, rouges d'un côté et vertes de l'autre.  
Dans son maillot qui flottait légèrement, plus large qu'elle ne l'était, Nephthys leur fit un petit coucou avant de se fondre dans la masse rougeoyante de son équipe, ses longs cheveux bruns ramenés en une haute queue de cheval maintenue par un noeud orné d'une chaîne en or.  
Combattive, Nephthys se donnait corps et âme au jeu, avec pour seul objectif d'épuiser ses proies pour mieux les dévorer. Avec la patience d'un félin, et avec la tactique d'un humain, elle se mêlait à son équipe qui évoluait comme une seule personne.  
Dans les gradins, les yeux rivés sur le terrain, Shaka essayait de ne pas perdre une miette de ce sport qu'il n'avait côtoyé que très sommairement durant sa scolarité. A côté de lui, plus habitué à ce genre de spectacle, Shura commençait déjà à pianoter de ses doigts sur son genou, regrettant de n'avoir pas fumé sa cigarette avant d'entrer. Les premières minutes de jeu s'écoulèrent ainsi en silence, les deux hommes ne se connaissant pas assez pour entamer une discussion sur un quelconque sujet qu'ils n'avaient d'ailleurs probablement pas en commun. Mais malgré ce manque de conversation, aucun des deux ne sentait de gêne s'installer.  
Quand l'Espagnol se mit à taper doucement du pied par nervosité, Shaka se désintéressa un peu du match pour se retourner vers lui et l'observer s'agiter.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? - s'inquiéta gentiment l'Indien.

- Cigarette. - marmonna l'hispanique, fébrile.

- Oh. Je ne pensais pas que tu fumais. - reprit la Vierge, pour faire un peu la conversation.

- J'essaie d'arrêter... Ou plutôt Nephthys essaie de me faire arrêter, mais de temps en temps ça me reprend et il m'en faut absolument une.

Shaka hocha la tête.

- Mon meilleur ami fumait avant. Il a trouvé comment arrêter, en remplaçant son besoin de nicotine.

- Ah? Avec quoi?

- Du sexe.

Shura resta silencieux un moment après une telle déclaration, aussi simplement avouée, ne sachant pas si lui même devait se sentir gêné ou non.  
Finalement, il opta pour l'humour.

- Tu crois qu'il y a une mi-temps, histoire que j'aille coincer ma copine dans les vestiaires?

Shaka rit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais même s'il y en avait une, je ne crois pas que ce serait très correct. Ça pourrait lui donner un désavantage, ou au contraire la rabibocher, et être considéré comme du dopage. - plaisanta t'il à la suite.

Shura sourit, amusé d'une telle pensée, qui ne lui aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit autrement.

- Et ce meilleur ami a toujours sous la main sa copine, prête et toute offerte à lui? - reprit l'Espagnol.

- Oh, non, il a toujours la possibilité d'aller voir son copain qui sera toujours enclin à lui ouvrir la porte et qui en aura autant envie que lui.

- Ah, il est gay?

- Plutôt bi, je pense. Désolé si je t'ai brusqué, j'ai l'habitude d'en parler assez franchement, puisque ça ne me gêne pas.

- Non non, je n'ai rien contre non plus. L'un des fils de mes voisins était homo aussi, et ça ne nous a jamais empêché de jouer ensemble.

- Vous aviez le même âge?

- Pas du tout, il avait cinq ans de plus que moi. Et son frère, deux ans de moins. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être le cadet, tant nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble. Je crois que je passais plus de temps chez eux que chez moi, ma mère en devenait folle.

La Vierge sourit, essayant de se représenter les trois petits garçons qui s'amusaient comme des frères.  
A ce moment, les personnes présentes de leur côté, dans les gradins, se mirent à crier, siffler et applaudir. Shaka et Shura comprirent qu'ils avaient raté un but particulièrement réussi.  
Nephthys, qui sautillait de joie après un tel exploit, salua son public avec un sourire de remerciement et chercha des yeux son Espagnol pour articuler en silence le mot "paella", sûre d'être déjà victorieuse. Là haut, Shura acquiesça avec un sourire, et elle repartit à l'attaque, toujours plus emballée, et bien décidée à gagner coûte que coûte pour manger de la bonne nourriture de son Shura.

* * *

**To be continuede!**

Je me suis régalée à écrire ce chapitre, sincèrement!  
Et ne vous moquez pas de moi pour la première partie, j'adore Shaina! Elle est tellement plus... Plus... Mignonne, charismatique, intéressant, enfin plus TOUT que Marine!

Ah, Shaina, tu es l'une des meilleures filles de Saint Seiya!

Oui, j'en ai fait la soeur de Milo. Je trouvais ça mignon. Mais ils sont quatre enfants chez les arachnides! Gheist, bien sûr, la plus jeune, et un grand frère, que vous devez tous deviner...

Bref, reviews? I love U All!


	14. Chapter 14

**Nyuh!**

Z'avez vu? J'essaie de poster plus souvent! En plus, je serai en vacances dans deux jours, alors j'essaierai aussi d'écrire plus, plus, toujours pluuus!

Qu'ai je à dire, si ce n'est que j'ai hésité entre dessiner Camus, jouer à Paranormal2 ou poster le chapitre 14? x)

* * *

**kocylender: **Eh non, ni Rhada ni Argol ;)  
J'ai mis du temps à trouver le petit surnom de Shura, mais... J'en étais fière! xD  
Promis, Milo ne gâchera pas le prochain rendez vous (qui n'a pas lieu ici x) ) et Kanon aura un rôle plus important par la suite x)

**PanAries: **Eh non! Vous ne le savez pas! Mouahahaha! J'aime Shaina, autant en couple avec Milo qu'en soeur de Milo x')  
Mû est de retour! (Pour nous jouer un mauvais tour... Enfin surtout à Shaka xD)

**kotone**: merci!

**Galaxian Explosion: **Je supporte pas Violate, dans le sens où elle est, à mon goût, beaucoup trop masculine, je trouve. (Tout comme la Pandore de LC, qui fait plus garçon qu'Hades, wtf)  
Merci de me pardonner x')

**Guest:** De rien! Merci à toi de me suivre!

**Nocturnal: **Arrête de lire dans mes penséééééééées xD  
Oui, tu as gagné, c'est bien lui x')  
Voilà la suite, j'ai pas été si longue, hein? =3

**Doth: **MERCI! Bien dit! è-é (C'est surtout qu'il y a du Aiolia/Marine partout qui m'exaspère, biiiih. File de la, rousse inutile!)  
Non, ce n'est pas DM x) Ni Camus, je compte pas faire d'inceste :p  
Geist, ok, je retiens (j'étais persuadée qu'il y avait un h quelque part, sorry xD)  
J'ai déjà des photos de mon cosplay sur Fb mais euh... XD Je sais pas vraiment comment vous les faire partager~ (Peut être sur DA?)  
Non, je ne suis pas dans la même fac que Shaka (et pour cause, je suis en prépa x) )  
Il s'agissait de mes concours blancs, que j'ai foiré en beauté x)

**queen of beyblade: **Et tu as raison! \o/

**Shun: **Paaaardoooon ~ Mais il va arrêter, ou du moins essayer hein ~

**leia26:** YES! It is!  
Merci!

**Agalys-Erwael: **Nooooooooon pas mes oreilles! J'en ai besoin pour écouter la musique U_U

**Chibi Goldfish: **C'est vrai que Shaka est parfois un peu décontracté xD Ca doit être à force de traîner avec Mû. De rien! *bisous en retour*  
Ouiii c'est bien lui x) Je me demande encore quelles conneries je vais bien pouvoir leur faire faire, tellement ces deux là seraient épiques en famille!  
Tu as juste aussi pour les voisins U_U SORS DE MON ESPRIT!  
Ouiiiiiiiiiii j'y serai samedi! Ô joie *^* Faut que je recolle mon sceptre! xD T'as plus d'excuse pour venir me faire un coucou! (Et me donner des bonbons... Et accessoirement me sauver?)

**Acarmetach: **Merci! Je t'aime aussi! =D  
De rien, merci à toi!

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fini de vous embêter, enjoy!

* * *

- Alors ce match?

Le cours du jeudi matin avait à peine commencé que déjà, Mû avait trouvé comment ne pas écouter. Il cherchait donc la discussion avec son ami blond, qui lui aurait bien aimé suivre. Mais la question qui revenait encore et encore dans la bouche de l'agneau et qui ne lui laissait aucun répit finissait par l'agacer et il dut se résoudre à y répondre.

- Comme si ça t'intéressait.

- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse! Pour qui me prends tu?

- Un anti-femme absolu?

- Ca veut rien dire ce que tu dis.

- Je m'en fiche. - grimaça l'Indien en lui tirant la langue.

En bas de l'amphithéâtre, leur professeur de philosophie, ennuyeux comme toujours, Socratait et Socratait encore, à leur grand désarroi.

- Alors, raconte! Qui a gagné? - insista une nouvelle fois Mû, frustré de ne pas avoir de réponse.

- Nous. Enfin, Nephthys et son équipe.

- Ca va alors!

Shaka sourit et fit exprès de ne rien ajouter. Il voyait très bien le petit mouton s'agiter sur sa chaise, fébrile, mais ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de lui demander en retour comment avait été sa soirée.  
Ou du moins, pas tout de suite.  
Non, il n'était pas sadique.

Alors il laissa le professeur philosophe leur raconter pour la énième fois comment Socrate avait rencontré untel pour essayer de définir unetelle chose abstraite. Mû s'ennuyait visiblement, mais Shaka jugea qu'il n'avait pas encore assez attendu.  
Le pauvre Tibétain n'en pouvait plus sur sa chaise, et brûlait d'envie de raconter ce qu'il avait préparé pour l'anniversaire de son n'amoureux, et ses projets pour le soir même, mais son ami n'avait pas l'air de vouloir savoir, et il ne pouvait décemment se résoudre à lui en parler s'il n'y était pas invité.  
Enfin, admettant que le pauvre Bélier avait suffisamment attendu, et que le cours était long et pas si intéressant que ça, l'Indien se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Et toi? Ca s'est bien passé hier? - questionna t'il, libérant toute la pression sur les épaules du mouton.

- Oh si tu voyais ça! J'ai néttoyé et décoré sa maison, j'ai mis de côté les recettes de ce que je compte cuisiner, je lui ai même fait un jeu de piste pour qu'il trouve son cadeau!

- Tu es un gamin Mû... - rit Shaka

- Et fier de l'être! J'ai préparé tout ce qu'il faut pour votre arrivée et la petite soirée entre amis, et puis j'ai aussi pensé aux bougies, encens et autres pétales de fleurs pour quand vous serez partis. - ajouta le Bélier avec un sourire qui signifiait absolument tout.

Shaka grimaça.

- Tu sais que Kanon reste là bas et que donc vous ne serez pas seuls?

- Tu sais que sa barraque a trois chambres dans des endroits totalement différents?

La Vierge grimaça à nouveau.

- Je vois. Tout est prévu hein?

- Non mais. Pourqui me prends-tu! - se vexa faussement le coupable d'un air de roi.

- Pour un psychopathe.

- ... Salaud.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et furent rappelés à l'ordre par leur professeur qui pour une rare fois avait interrompu sa Socratisation juste pour eux. Ils s'excusèrent pour ne pas se voir mis à la porte et reprirent malgré tout une conversation moins bruyante. Ils divaguèrent plus ou moins sur l'anniversaire pendant tout le cours et, au final, en sortirent presque sans une note. Tant pis, ils rattraperaient sur quelqu'un, peut être.

Le cours suivant était bien moins désagréable, surtout visuellement, puisque Sisyphe, ce matin là, avait opté pour un costume trois pièces traditionnel qui lui allait «tellement bien» aux dires d'Aphrodite et de Mû. En y regardant bien, Shaka ne pouvait pas leur donner tort*.

Une fois installé, le professeur leva les yeux et parcourut l'amphithéâtre du regard, un sourire prouvant sa bonne humeur aux lèvres.

- Excusez ma tenue un peu... Stricte, j'ai un rendez vous à l'heure du déjeuner.

Un murmure agita la salle bondée. Les filles défaillaient, se plaignaient, ou jalousaient la personne qui avait pu avoir un rendez vous avec lui, et les garçons ricanaient. Parmi le brouhaha des réactions, Mû haussa la voix.

- Elle est jolie monsieur? - demanda t'il avec un sourire.

Sisyphe rit.

- En effet.

- C'est votre premier rendez vous avec elle?

- Ahah, non, nous en avons eu plusieurs, toujours aussi ardents.

Un nouveau murmure parcourut l'amphithéâtre, réveillant l'imagination de chacun. Ardent? Ardent? Dans quel sens? Les pensées plus ou moins déplacées se bousculaient.

- Ne vous emballez pas! - les reprit le professeur sans pouvoir se débarrasser de son sourire. - C'est ma mère et on a juste tendance à avoir de mauvais rapports.

Là, le silence se fit. Les aveux ne coïncidaient pas du tout avec ce que tous les étudiants attendaient. Déception des garçons, soulagement des filles.  
Et le rire de Mû qui, ainsi, pouvait prouver à Shaka qu'il avait raison de ne pas aimer les femmes. Et que de toute façon, il n'avait pas ce problème, puisqu'il n'avait pas, ou plutôt plus, de maman.

Enfin, Sisyphe réussit à rétablir le silence et à commencer son cours.

Si la matinée avait été longue, l'après midi n'en avait été que plus interminable encore. Mû ne voyait pas même les secondes défiler, et avait passé de longs moments le front collé à la table. La fin de la dernière heure avait été une réelle libération, et presque il sautillait dans la rue marchande, à la recherche d'un peu de répit pour ses pauvres neurones. Alors il flânait pour la énième fois, entre les magasins, poursuivit par un Shaka qui ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.  
Ils passèrent évidemment devant la boutique _Gold Clothes_, et inconsciemment l'Indien jeta un petit coup d'oeil à la vitrine. A l'intérieur, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets et aux grands yeux verts s'occupait des clients avec un sourire tendre et sincère.  
Mû ricana, sortant la Vierge de son observation.

- Eh non, il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. - grommela le blond d'un air qui ne trompait personne.

- Hinhin. - fut la réponse de l'agneau, amusé.

Ils firent un petit tour des boutiques, pour le plaisir des yeux, et enfin se séparèrent pour se donner rendez vous chez Saga quelques heures plus tard.  
Heureusement pour eux que leur vendredi matin était vide d'heures de cours.

Si Shaka devait rentrer directement chez lui par des ruelles étroites, Mû lui prit la direction de la villa de son amant, sans même penser à aller faire un coucou à ses parents adoptifs. Après tout, Shion avait suffisamment râlé chaque soir pendant une semaine, essayant presque de le séquestrer dans sa chambre pour l'empêcher d'aller à l'anniversaire de ce «sale petit voleur de Moumoute qui ne perdait rien pour attendre».  
Distraitement, souhaitant ne plus penser au grand Bélier un peu trop possessif, et sachant très bien que Dohko lui changerait les idées, Mû traversa les rues sans vraiment faire attention aux gens ni au chemin, qu'il connaissait de toute façon par coeur.

Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange duo qui venait de se former n'attire son attention. Le mouton s'immobilisa, ébahi, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant les deux personnes à quelques mètres de lui, qui s'avéraient être son professeur d'Histoire et celui d'Espagnol. Jusque là rien d'étrange, si ce n'était le furtif baiser qu'ils avaient échangés et leurs mains enlacées. Le pauvre coeur du Tibétain se mit à battre à tout rompre et ses jambes menacèrent de le lâcher. Il pria tous les dieux et déesses qu'il connaissait pour qu'aucun des deux ne se retourne et l'aperçoive, ne sachant pas lequel d'entre eux serait le plus gêné si tel était le cas.  
Mais malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de les suivre plus ou moins discrètement et, même s'il s'avait que c'était mal et que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, de les écouter. Les premiers mots qu'ils échangèrent furent des banalités sur leur journée, sur les élèves, sur cette «saleté de machine à café» qui apparemment était défectueuse aujourd'hui encore aussi.

- Et ta mère? - finit par demander El Cid après un silence non pas embarrassé mais serein.

Sisyphe rit et haussa les épaules.

- Oh, tu la connais, la rengaine habituelle. «Quand est ce que tu vas te marier?» «Je veux d'autres petits enfants!» «Ton frère lui au moins...» «Et cette fille que tu avais rencontré?» «Quand même, à ton âge, j'étais mère depuis longtemps déjà!» «Pourquoi tu restes dans cette université? Ton frère avait la décence de s'être choisi un meilleur métier!» et tout ce qui va avec. - soupira t'il en imitant les ronchonnements de sa génitrice.

- Vous vous êtes encore pris le bec...

- Certaines choses ne changent pas, malheureusement.

Pour la première fois alors qu'il le voyait en cours depuis le début de l'année, Mû vit El Cid sourire tendrement.

- Je suis plutôt content qu'elle soit venue te rendre visite, personnellement.

- Quoi? Pourquoi? - s'exclama Sisyphe.

- Parce qu'elle m'aura permis de te voir dans cette tenue et que tu es magnifique.

Le Bélier sourit en voyant son professeur d'Histoire rougir sous le compliment, même s'il essayait de le cacher.  
El Cid vint doucement frotter son visage contre le nez de son amant.

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose sur moi? - demanda t'il dans un souffle, si bien que Mû dût presque lire sur ses lèvres.

- Pas un mot. Elle fait sûrement semblant de ne pas se souvenir.

L'Espagnol grogna, vexé. Sa réaction fit rire Sisyphe, qui l'embrassa pour lui changer les idées, sans se soucier des gens autour. Après cinq ans de vie commune, il n'allait pas commencer à s'inquiéter de ce que pensaient les autres.  
Derrière, caché (ou du moins il le croyait) de leurs regards, le Tibétain jubilait. En voilà, une découverte, en voilà, une chose que même Aphrodite ne savait probablement pas! Il en tremblait d'excitation et de peur. Il lui fallait maintenant réussir à s'éloigner sans se faire remarquer, et ce n'était pas chose facile quand on était une tête violette parmi l'uniformité plus ou moins brune ou blonde du reste de la foule.  
Mais bon, on était agent secret ou on ne l'était pas, et avec tous les film qu'il avait vu là dessus, il n'y avait rien d'impossible pour lui!

* * *

**A suivre ~**

Qui? Moi? Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Pas taper, pas taper! Mais reviewer, reviewer x)  
(Vous avez le droit de siffloter du 007 ou du Mission Impossible pour encourager Mû)

Et maintenant je fuis!


	15. Chapter 15

**Ossu o/**

Alors, que dire, que dire... Je sais, j'aurais dû poster plus tôt, mais je m'en reviens de deux jours de JE juste énormes ~

Et hauts en couleurs, ahah!

**Première chose à dire:** J'ai vidé mon porte monnaie, j'ai littéralement dévalisé un stand de porte clés Saint Seiya xD J'ai eu droit à un magnifique petit dessin ShakAiolia sur un fanzine :3  
Plein de photos, j'étais la seule Athéna-Sasha de la Japan sauf une version "enfant", j'ai croisé des chevaliers d'or des deux époques ~

Et surtout, SURTOUT, j'ai croisé... Chibi-Goldfish! Nyah ~ Si vous aviez vu ça, c'était torride, nos deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre... Non non, vous faites pas de sales idées, on étouffait dans le RER xD Je hais Paris! (Mais vous pouvez trouver un gribouillage de cette rencontre ici: styrianosaint . / art / SpeedBD - Japan - Expo - Jour - 1 - 383947021, en enlevant les espaces)

Enfin, si j'ai retenu une chose de cette escapade, c'est qu'en cosplay et surtout en cosplay de Saint Seiya, il ne faut JAMAIS rester immobile!

**Deuxième chose à dire****: **Vous avez une chance de cocu. Sisi. Je viens de chercher ma clé usb pendant une heure. Puis ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était passée à la machine à laver. Gros stress. J'ai mis la clef dans l'ordi, aucune réaction. J'ai pleuré. Si. Pour de vrai. Et là, miracle! Prométhée a eu pitié de moi, et ma petite clef s'est mise à clignoter et pouf! Fanfictions accessibles!  
Du coup, maintenant, elle s'appelle Isaac. XD

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews, parce que la JE n'est pas une excuse pour vous snobber**

**ET J'AI ATTEINT LES 120! OH MON DIEU! Merci! Merci à tous!**

**PanAries:** Mouahaha, vous le saurez peut être dans ce chapitre... J'aime aussi mon Mû, alors ça tombe bien :p

**Kotone no cat: **Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Mû est plus subtil qu'il n'en a l'air.

**Doth:** Mais à quoi sert ma fic si je ne peux pas un peu maltraiter Shaka?

**kocylender: **J'ai peur, là. Non, vraiment.

**Chibi Goldfish: **Le voilà l'anniv, le voilà! De rien, de rien, de rien x) Eh oui les Scorpions sont dans la place 8D Enfin pas tout de suite... Quoi que.  
J'ai fini les bonbons, d'ailleurs! snif :'(

**leia26: **Merci!

**Galaxian explosion: **Evidemment que Mû est le meilleur, il est pas Bélier pour rien!

**Acarmetahc: **Perdu! Mouahaha!  
TU N'AIMES PAS EL CID?! VADE RETRO, SATANAS! Mais continue à lire cette fic, s'il te plaît ^.^  
L'idée de Shaka en Indiana Jones n'est pas mal, mais aux yeux d'Aiolia il restera toujours Raiponce ~  
Shaka: WTF?  
Kitchoune: Silence, homme.

**Satsuki: **J'en suis ravie!  
Toi aussi tu es fan du genre smocking? x) J'avoue que l'imaginer m'a donné des frissons, alors le foutre comme ça devant ses élèves était juste obligé.  
Merci! J'aime Shaina!  
N'hésite pas à me déclarer ta flamme et à me demander ma main, d'habitude, c'est moi qui le fait aux autres, je serais tellement émue que mon tour vienne! :')  
Merci encore!

**Agalys-Erwael: **La voilà! :D

* * *

- Shakaaaa! cria le Bélier lorsqu'il lui eut ouvert la porte de la maison du Gémeaux.

Le pauvre Indien dut rattraper le corps de Mû qui se jetait littéralement sur lui, bien chanceux de ne pas être tombé, étant donné leur différence de poids.

- Mon Dieu mon Dieu, il faut que je te dise quelque chose! J'ai fait une putain de découverte cette aprem!

- C'est ça c'est ça. Me laisserais tu d'abord aller saluer mon «mari» et lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, ainsi qu'à son frère?

Le Tibétain fit la moue mais déserra son emprise, et Shaka put arpenter le hall pour retrouver le deux bleus dans la cuisine. Il déposa les deux petits paquets sur la table où trônait déjà d'autres présents apportés ou reçus probablement des membres de la famille ou d'amis qui ne pouvaient pas venir aujourd'hui.

- Bonsoir Saga, Kanon. - fit la Vierge avec un sourire, fixant tour à tour les jumeaux sans se tromper. - Joyeux anniversaire, vieux boucs.

- Hé! - geignit Saga alors que Kanon se mettait à rire.

Shaka lui tira la langue avant de se faire à moitié étrangler par Mû.

- Mon Saga n'est pas un vieux bouc!

- Euh... Et moi? - rappela tristement Kanon.

- Toi oui.

- Maaaais!

Ils éclatèrent de rire quand la sonnette retentit.

- J'y vais! - s'exclama joyeusement Mû en sautillant vers la porte d'entrée.

On l'entendit bientôt s'exclamer. Il s'était retrouvé face à un paquet qui faisait presque la taille de la porte.

- Mon Dieu, un cadeau qui marche!

- Ah ah... Dieu que ce gosse est idiot. Aide moi, sale prépubère! - grogna Kardia.

Mû grimaça à l'appellation désagréable mais attrapa tant bien que mal le paquet pour l'amener jusqu'à la cuisine.

- T'as pris ta maison non? - rit Kanon en voyant l'immense chose enveloppée de papier cadeau.

- Si t'es pas content tu peux aller te faire m...

- Non il est content, ça va. - coupa Saga, pour éviter une série d'insultes.

Derrière, Mû traîna Shaka à l'écart pour lui raconter sa découverte, mais le blond fixait le nouvel arrivant avec intérêt.

- Qui c'est?

- Hein? L'autre sadique là? Kardia. Saga l'a connu à la fac ou un truc comme ça j'crois.

Entretemps ledit Kardia avait fait un doigt au mouton.

- J't'emmerde l'Asiat'!

Mû lui tira la langue et s'éloigna, serrant le poignet de Shaka.

- C'est l'amour fou entre vous... - remarqua le blond.

- Quoi? Nooon, c'est pas pour de vrai, il aboie mais il ne mord pas. Il ne veut pas l'admettre, mais il est adorable en fait. - rit le Tibétain.

La Vierge hocha la tête, et enfin le pauvre Mû qui depuis des heures jubilait intérieurement put lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Il s'amusa à n'en dire pas trop au début, espérant faire durer le suspens, et enfin annonça au blond que leurs deux professeurs s'étaient embrassés, et devant lui en plus -même s'ils ne le savaient pas.

- Et alors? - lâcha l'Indien, ne voyant pas ce que ça avait de si excitant.

- Et alors? Et alors personne ne s'en serait douté! Et moi je les ai pris la main dans le sac! - fit joyeusement l'agneau.

- Et..?

- Ben... Ils l'ont jamais dit...

- Peut être parce qu'ils voulaient éviter ce genre de débordement?

Déçu, le Tibétain fit la moue. Sa découverte n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté sur Shaka. Pire, il en venait presque à avoir des remords.  
Il soupira.

- M'en fiche, Aphrodite sera plus réceptif lui au moins!

Shaka haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait.

A quelques mètres d'eux, dans la cuisine, Kanon venait de quitter les lieux, son téléphone à la main, pour apparemment sortir chercher quelqu'un qui s'était perdu.

- Ahlala... - soupira Saga. - Les amis de mon frère sont aussi stupides que lui.

- Tu diras pas ça quand tu auras vu le cadeau de ton mouton... - marmonna Shaka.

- Chuuuuut! - s'écria Mû en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, alors que le bleu n'avait même pas entendu.

Shaka grommela, pris au piège par la main du Bélier, et tenta de s'en dégager. Finalement, Mû le libéra. Il le foudroya du regard.

- Encore un mot sur le cadeau et je te sors les boyaux pour les exposer dans ma salle de bain!

- ... Pourquoi dans ta salle de bain?

- J'en sais rien. Le fantasme du plombier, peut être.

L'Indien grimmaça et préféra ne rien imaginer. Il chassa de son esprit toute image qui aurait essayé malgré tout de s'y infiltrer, quand le regard que le mouton avait posé sur lui l'intrigua.

- Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

Le Tibétain secoua la tête, avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu as?

- Rien... Je me demandais juste... Tu n'as pas hâte d'être demain?

Shaka cligna des yeux sans trop comprendre, et réfléchit un instant. Qu'y avait-il de si important le lendemain? Ils commençaient plus tard, et n'avaient que quelques cours fort peu intéressant.  
Devant son air pensif, Mû leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

- Tu sais... Demain soir... Genre vers vingt heures... La place de l'Horloge...

L'Indien vit le sourire de son ami s'élargir au fur et à mesure de ses paroles et, lassé, il haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi devrais-je être impatient?

Mû le fixa d'un air estomaqué.

- Tu me désespères mon grand. Franchement, dépêche toi d'y aller et tire un coup, ça te fera du bien.

Shaka ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Qu-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, idiot!

- Quoi? C'est vrai, ça te décoincera!

- Ce que tu peux être bête!

L'agneau lui tira la langue. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Kanon revint, accompagné de l'ami qu'il était allé chercher, sauvant ainsi la Vierge d'une floppée de débilités incessante et plus ou moins obscène.

Le deuxième Gémeau leur présenta le nouvel arrivant, nommé Sorrento, qui apparemment avait joué lors d'un petit concert dans un bar où le Grec avait été embauché pour un temps. Saga détailla l'inconnu puis se pencha vers son frère, l'air de rien, tandis qu'il faisait la connaissance de Kardia puis de Shaka et de Mû.

- Dis moi, ton «ami»... Il est ici en tant qu'ami ou en tant que partenaire sexuel?

Kanon ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire. Saga grimaça.

- Ok, tu prends la chambre à l'opposé de la mienne. Et ce n'est pas discutable.

Le deuxième Grec laissa son regard vagabonder sur le petit ami de son frère d'un air entendu avant de répliquer:

- Oh, je ne suis pas sûr que nous serons les plus bruyant.

Saga rougit légèrement mais haussa les épaules. Qu'importe ce qu'il disait.

L'heure tournait, et petit à petit la villa se remplit de personnes que Shaka connaissait ou non, jusqu'à ce que tous les invités prévus furent présent. Double anniversaire était synonyme de double nombre d'invités. Mais fort heureusement, la maison était grande et pouvait contenir encore bien du monde s'il le fallait.

La soirée avança, chacun buvant plus ou moins (plus pour Kardia, moins pour Shaka qui se méfiait à présent de l'alcool), et enfin arriva l'heure de déballer les cadeaux. Il avait été décidé que chacun des jumeaux ouvrirait tour à tour un cadeau qui leur était destiné, et qu'en dernier ils ouvriraient ensemble les cadeaux communs et notamment celui de Kardia, qui, imbibé comme pas deux, leur criait qu'il les foutrait tous les deux s'ils osaient ouvrir le sien en premier. De quoi les convaincre, en somme. Et faire grimacer un bon nombre d'invités par la même occasion.

- Honneur au plus jeune. - fit Saga en désignant la pile de son frère.

Ravi, Kanon se jeta presque sur ses cadeaux, ne sachant pas lequel ouvrir en premier. Il en choisit finalement un, ni trop gros ni trop petit, et le déballa avec fébrilité, pour y découvrir un appareil photo -Canon, comme par hasard- de très bonne qualité.

- Youhou! - s'écria t'il en sautant sur Sorrento. - Merciiii!

Ce dernier sourit légèrement, content de lui avoir fait plaisir.  
Les cadeaux s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres, rivalisant parfois d'originalité, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques tas. Les jumeaux décidèrent d'ouvrir les cadeaux de Shaka en même temps, et se retrouvèrent l'un avec une gourmette en argent, l'autre avec un pendentif, les deux bijoux poiçonnés du signe astrologique des deux frères, suivi de leurs noms.

Devant le silence des deux frères qui détaillaient leurs cadeaux, l'Indien rougit.

- Pardon... Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je... On ne roule pas sur l'or, alors...

Surpris, les deux jumeaux lui sautèrent presque dessus, en même temps, et il fut serré dans leurs bras, de part et d'autre.

- Mais non Shaka, c'est parfait, merci! - s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

La Vierge sourit, étouffée sous la double affection.

- Je suis content que ça vous plaise... - murmura t'il, rassuré, avant qu'ils ne le relachent.

- Si Mû n'était pas là et si nous étions vraiment mariés, je t'aurais embrassé. - plaisanta Saga.

Mû grogna.

- Et il t'aurait fait un enfant, là, sur le sol! - ajouta Kanon en ricanant.

Le mouton s'étrangla et Shaka fit une horrible grimace.

- Ouf! - fit alors le blond, soulagé.

L'ensemble de la salle éclata de rire, sauf Kardia qui était occupé à vider une bouteille et qui n'avait pas suivi. Ne restait plus qu'à Saga à ouvrir son dernier cadeau «solo», c'est à dire celui de Mû. Cadeau qu'il devait auparavant trouver. Il soupira en se levant, prêt à suivre le jeu de piste idiot que l'enfant qui lui servait de copain avait préparé.

- Ton premier indice est dans un des tiroires de la cuisine. - lui souffla Mû.

Mais le Gémeau leva les yeux au ciel et, après avoir jeté un oeil aux meubles de la pièce, se reconcentra sur l'agneau.

- Tu l'as caché dans la chambre de Kanon, n'est ce pas?

Les yeux du Tibétain s'ouvrirent en grand, puis il afficha une mine dépitée.

- Comment t'as su?

- C'est le seul endroit où je ne vais jamais.

Mû croisa les bras, dégoûté, alors que Saga s'éloignait pour fouiller la chambre de son frère, qui lui criait de «ne surtout pas ouvrir le dernier tiroir de sa table de chevet s'il voulait pas faire saigner ses yeux», ce qui était très rassurant.

- Parfois, tu es trop facile à cerner, Mû. - rit Shaka quand Saga revint avec le paquet, au bout de moins de cinq minutes.

L'animal à cornes lui tira la langue, vexé.  
Saga se rassit à même le sol, au milieu de la pièce, et s'apprêta à défaire l'emballage du cadeau, quand soudain l'Indien leva les mains pour l'arrêter.

- Attends! Que tout le monde s'éloigne d'au moins un mètre de lui!

Silence.

- C'est une bombe? - cria Kanon, paniqué. - Je suis trop jeune et trop beau pour mourir!

Nouveau silence.

- J'crois pas non. - rétorqua Kardia en regardant le jumeau de haut en bas.

- Salaud!

Mais malgré tout Kanon fut le premier à s'éloigner de son frère -des fois que ce serait vraiment une bombe-, et tout le monde suivit. Saga se sentit un peu délaissé, mais n'y prêta pas trop d'attention. Il préféra rester concentré sur le paquet qu'il commença enfin à ouvrir, déballant peu à peu la tonne de papier que Mû avait pris grand plaisir à superposer. Enfin, le coin de ce qui semblait être une boite lui apparut et, haussant un sourcil, le Grec détailla son agneau.

- C'est montrable en public?

- Quoi?

- Ce qu'il y a là dedans. C'est sexuel?

Mû éclata de rire.

- Non mon coeur, pourquoi? Tu aurais préféré?

- Pas spécialement. - bougonna Saga, qui passait pour un pervers devant ses invités.

Il continua sa fastidieuse ouverture de cadeau, que le Tibétain avait trouvé drôle de corser en rajoutant pas mal de scotch.

- Attention, ne le secoue pas, ça pourrait être dangereux.

Saga se fit plus précautionneux, et également plus intéressé par ce que pouvait contenir le paquet. Pourquoi diable autant de mystère autour de celui-ci? Il réussit enfin à arracher les derniers morceau de papier et de sparadrap et resta muet devant la boite qu'il tenait à présent dans les mains.

Un ange passa.

Les invités retenaient leur souffle, attendant la suite. Kardia se pencha lègerement pour voir ce dont il s'agissait.  
Et, soudain, Saga explosa, comme s'il venait de comprendre, et le cri résonna dans toute la villa. Kardia fit un bond en arrière, se bouchant les oreilles, qui le torturaient à cause de l'alcool; tout le monde présent, d'ailleurs, resta ébahi devant la réaction du jumeau. Le bleu finit par se jeter sur son mouton pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le serrant contre lui d'une main, l'autre servant à garder la boite avec lui comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Mû rit contre les lèvres grecques jusqu'à ce qu'une langue joigne la sienne pour le faire taire.  
Et au milieu de tout ça, seul Shaka comprenait la raison à la réaction exagéré du Gémeau, et levait les yeux au ciel.  
Une fois qu'il eut suffisamment remercié le Tibétain, qui finissait par avoir le tournis à être embrassé avec tant de ferveur, Saga le libéra, et sépara leurs lèvres après un dernier coup de langue sur la bouche aimée. Mû, les lèvres et les joues rougies par l'effort et, à présent, l'exitation, put lui sourire en reprenant son souffle.

- Je t'aime.- lui susurra le bleu en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois pour mordiller son menton.

- Je sais.- gémit doucement l'asiatique en le repoussant sans violence. - Mais il y a du monde autour, mon coeur, alors calme tes ardeurs...

Le Grec sembla enfin se souvenir de la présence des autres invités autour d'eux et reprit sa place, lâchant un petit «oups» fautif. Puis, voyant les regards tournés vers lui, il se sentit légèrement gêné.

- Quoi? - marmonna t'il en essayant de ne pas les regarder.

- Est ce qu'on peut au moins savoir ce qui t'a fait bander à ce point, histoire qu'on t'offre pas la même chose? - demande poliment (touss touss) Kardia.

Saga grommela quelque protestation avec une grimace, et enfin consentit à se séparer de sa boite pour la lever devant tout le monde, avec une fierté non retenue.

* * *

Oui.  
Je sais.  
Vous me haissez.  
M'en fiche. Moi je vous aime.

J'aime Kardia aussi. Encore plus depuis que j'ai acheté et lu son Gaiden. Sublime.

Bref.

Jetez moi des choses au visage.  
Et préparez vous à devoir attendre la suite, car je pars ce week end en Auvergne en famille. Eh oui. Pour une semaine. Eh oui. J'espère que vous avez savouré ce chapitre.  
Mais ne vous en faites pas, je prendrai Koga (mon ordi portable) et Isaac (ma clef, donc) avec moi là bas, pour écrire le soir! o/  
Comment ça, je suis folle de nommer mes objets? è-é

Osez me le dire en reviews au lieu de marmonner dans votre barbe!


End file.
